Feroz
by LOU and PAO CHAN
Summary: Fue en una noche de luna llena cuando esa bestia atacó a Akane. No suele ser muy supersticiosa,pero el tiempo le Hará ver que su vida ya no será la misma.
1. La Bestia de Nerima

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

PRESENTAN:

**--¿Quien está ahí? –la voz del chico permanecía apenas audible para él mismo. Bajo la absorbente oscuridad, aparentemente parecía estar solo. **

**No lo estaba. Podía sentirlo en la brisa. **

**Un par de pasos crujían sobre la mullida hierba, muy cerca de él. Se dio la vuelta, esperando ver señal de vida alguna. **

**Nada. **

**Comenzó a andar, a paso regular. Las calles estaba completamente solas, ni un alma, salvo él. En algún lugar, muy alta en el cielo, debía brillar la luna y enviar sus rayos a la tierra, pero aquí, en Nerima, una tormenta de enero había ocultado el cielo tras grotescos y ennegrecidos nubarrones.**

**El viento comenzaba a soplar violentamente, como un presagio. El muchacho aceleró el paso, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su respiración se volvía agitada. Alguien le estaba siguiendo. Lo presentía.**

**No muy lejos, le pareció sentir como si alguien hubiese lanzado un agudo grito. Él se detuvo, volviendo su vista hacia su retaguardia por un breve instante, regresando de nuevo los ojos hacia el camino. ¡Al fin y al cabo sólo podía tratarse del viento!**

**Pero el viento no suele dar la sensación de pasos o gemir. . .**

**De nuevo aquel ruido, esta vez sea lo que sea, se estaba acercando. El chico no miró atrás, seguía andando, esta vez a paso rápido. Los pasos a su espalda se volvían más constantes. Él se echó entonces a correr. El viento continuaba aullando y gimiendo.**

**Pero el sonido de los pasos cesó. Al menos por un breve instante. El muchacho se detuvo repentinamente, girándose a sus espaldas. Silencio. A excepción de una cosa, una tenue respiración entrecortada. Un jadeo. **

**No era él. . **

**Alargó un brazo, buscando apoyo de la pared, se volvió a su derecha sintiendo cómo la sangre se le congelaba ante una visión a la que sus ojos no daban crédito.**

**Bajo el leve resplandor de la luna oculta tras el nublado cielo, sólo pudo distinguir una sombra amorfa, grotesca. . animal. El brillo de dos ojos amarillos y resplandecientes, mirándole fijamente. Las orejas echadas atrás, parecían pequeños triángulos de piel casi pegados a la cabeza. La lengua le colgaba jadeante.**

**Con un rugido el animal saltó para atacar a Ranma Saotome, quien cayó violentamente al suelo..**

**--¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –su voz se hizo casi inaudible, ahogándose entre las sombras de la noche. **

**Un grito de auxilio perdido en la oscuridad de las calles de Nerima.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"**LA BESTIA DE NERIMA"**

**Algo golpeó contra la cabeza de Ranma.**

**En ese momento, logró despertarse. Se incorporó dificultosamente sobre el futón. A su izquierda, Genma, convertido en panda le miraba ceñudamente, mientras sostenía un letrero de madera, esto era con lo que le había propinado un buen golpe a Ranma. **

"**¡¡YA CALLATE!", decía. Levantó otro letrero: "¡ALGUNOS AQUÍ NECESITAMOS DESCANSAR!".**

**--¡déjame en paz! –Ranma tomó ambos letreros y se los arrojó a su padre en la cabeza. Pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de despejarse. Se había despertado temblando y bañado en sudor, con la mirada fija en las estrechas ventanas de la habitación. La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas con sus tranquilos rayos plateados—. . ha sido un sueño. . –suspiró, pensando en volver a echarse a dormir.**

**. . .Sólo un sueño. . . **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**--. . . que callado estas. . .—murmuró Akane, caminando a la izquierda de Ranma. Éste andaba casi trastabillando, y con una expresión de insomnio en su rostro. Miró a la chica, con una mueca de desenfado.**

**--mmmm –replicó éste, adormilado.—. . últimamente me cuesta trabajo dormir. . sueños extraños, los ronquidos de mi padre, no sé. . **

**--¿Qué clase de sueños?**

**Ranma se detuvo por un instante, extrañado por la pregunta. No era común ese tipo de preocupación en ella, bueno, era de esperarse, esta había sido una mañana tranquila y caminaban sin prisa rumbo a la escuela.**

**--oh. . es algo extraño. . –empezó a decir—. . siempre es igual, estoy yo solo, no se donde y de noche. . y luego. . .—de repente acortó la conversación, algo atrajo su atención. A un par de cuadras adelante, una multitud de gente se arremolinaba en torno a una de las casas de la esquina.—eh ¿Qué es todo eso? **

**--RAAAAANMAAAA! –una chica de cabello violeta saltó con todo y su bicicleta por encima de Ranma.**

**--¿Shampoo, que estas haciendo aquí? –inquirió Akane, tratando de poner a Ranma de pie.**

**La chica se bajo de la bici, ignorando a Akane. **

**--¡¡Nihao Ranma! –dijo esbozando una de sus típicas muecas, Ranma aún estaba en estado de _knock out_ por el tremendo golpe—¿Por qué Ranma tener tan mal aspecto, parecer muerto**

**--¡¡será por que le caíste encima, tonta! –Akane apartó a Shampoo de un empujón.**

**Ranma se incorporó, dificultosamente. Shampoo le abrazó repentinamente, y por poco Ranma casi cae de nuevo.**

**--¡Ah ya! . .Sigue si quieres con tus jueguitos, que a mi se me va a hacer tarde por tu culpa! –gritó furiosa Akane, levantando su mochila del piso—¡Me voy!**

**--eh. . espera. .¡Akane! –Ranma forcejeaba por tratar de safarse del asfixiante abrazo de Shampoo.**

**Pero Akane ni siquiera le escuchó. **

**´--mejor así. . si Ranma faltar a la escuela hoy, Shampoo pasar el día entero con él –sonrió Shampoo. Vio alejarse a Akane, y alzó la voz—¡¡Después de todo, Ranma prefiere salir con Shampoo por ser más linda y fuerte!**

**--¡Shampoo, suéltame! **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**El cielo se nubló temprano, cerca ya del mediodía. Últimamente el temporal de lluvias de invierno era casi continuo, a pesar de que el mes de enero casi estaba por terminar. **

**El salón estaba abarrotado, aun tratándose de la hora del receso. El clima era despiadadamente frío como para salir al patio de la escuela. **

**--¿oyeron las noticias esta mañana? –la voz de Sayuri casi pasó inadvertida ante el murmullo del resto de la multitud de alumnos del 1-e de la escuela Furinkan. Ella estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del maestro; Yuka le escuchaba de pie, a su derecha, y detrás de ella estaba Akane, mirando distraídamente por la ventana.**

**--mm. . –Yuka miró de reojo hacia Sayuri, mientras balanceaba levemente una lata de refresco que tenía en la mano derecha—. . ¿te refieres a lo del incidente de anoche?. . .—dio un trago corto, para refrescar un poco su garganta—¿. . lo de ese lunático. .?**

**Yuka arqueó las cejas, en señal afirmativa.**

**--Es la tercera vez este mes. . nunca había pasado algo así en Nerima –dijo—y en esta ocasión ocurrió casi cerca del centro. –murmuró pensativa—. . . ah claro, Akane tu te debiste haber enterado esta mañana, fue como a cuatro o cinco calles antes de llegar al dojo. . –miró a Akane, pero esta éstaba absorta en sus pensamientos.**

**--¡¡Akane! –gritó Sayuri.**

**--Eh. . ¿que?**

**--Que si nos estabas escuchando –dijo Yuka. Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo interés—¿Ranma y tu han vuelto a pelear?**

**--¡claro que no! –respondió Akane a la defensiva.**

**--¿Tenía algo que ver otra vez con sus supuestas prometidas?. Eso explicaría por que él llegó tan tarde a clases–Insistió Yuka.**

**--no, no es por eso. . –Akane apartó su vista de la ventana—¡Como si me importara!**

**--cuarta vez. . .—corrigió Sayuri, volviendo al tema—. Con lo de anoche es la cuarta vez que sucede.**

**--aja. . –asintió Yuka. Tomó un lápiz que estaba sobre el escritorio, balanceándolo entre sus dedos—. . alguien o algo que ha estado atacando de noche. . –comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz terrorífico y haciendo pausas, como lo hacían ciertos personajes de películas de terror—. . y coincidencialmente por las noches. . y sólo ha atacado a perros y gatos, ningún ser humano. . .aún . .**

**Lo que había comenzado como un rumor, hace apenas cinco semanas, desde finales de enero para ser exactos, se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas que una simple nota amarillista ocasionada para llamar la atención de cualquier televidente infantilmente crédulo. No era falso, había testigos, y mas de la mitad de los habitantes de Nerima estaban consientes de que algo sobrenatural se cernía al oscurecer, cuando la ciudad caía ante las tinieblas de la noche.**

**Comenzó durante la mañana de un veinticinco de enero, cuando la nieve había llegado casi al borde de la entrada del jardín de los Katsui; una familia pequeña que vivía casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Esa mañana, el señor Katsui se disponía a limpiar la entrada de su casa con la pala para nieve, cuando cavó la primer capa de ésta, encontró el cuerpo tieso y desmembrado de _Jun_, el perro de la familia. El señor Katsui asegura que el cuerpo del can había sido totalmente destrozado por lo que parecían garras y colmillos de alguna especie de animal salvaje. Esta nota apareció sin importancia, hasta dos días después, cuando el incidente se volvió a repetir, esta vez teniendo como víctimas dos gatos pertenecientes a una anciana que vivía sola; y ambos tenían las mismas marcas que el primer caso. El tercer ataque se había suscitado hace una semana, en una de las casas que estaban cerca de la avenida central de Nerima. De igual manera, el cuerpo de los animales mostraba los mismos indicios, todos aparecían casi completamente descuartizados, y con marcas de colmillos en el cuello (si es que aún lo tenían) y garras. **

**No podían haber sido hechas por algún ser humano, eso era obvio, pero también las especulaciones acerca de algún animal grande, como lobos o perros salvajes, eran por demás poco creíbles, analizando que Nerima estaba en medio de una zona metropolitana, no había bosques o espacios abiertos cerca, lo mas acercado a eso habían sido las escasas hectáreas que dividían el distrito de Nerima con el resto de Tokio oriental. Así que las autoridades comenzaban a negar cualquier otra hipótesis semejante, mencionando únicamente que el supuesto atacante debería (según las posibilidades) ser probablemente algún desquiciado mental, o en el peor de los casos, algún perro grande con rabia. Pero eso no aseguraba que la gente, sobretodo los jóvenes y la gente mayor, sacasen sus propias conclusiones y tomasen sus propias medidas precautorias.**

**--. . En las últimas notas de los periódicos, lo han llamado "la bestia de Nerima"—comentó Sayuri—¡¡tétrico!**

**--¡¡por favor chicas! –Akane dio una leve palmada sobre el escritorio—¿no creerán todas esas patrañas?. . yo creo que se trata sólo de un tipo chiflado, no veo la razón de que la gente arme tanto alboroto por eso –su voz se oía superficialmente despreocupada. No solía ser muy supersticiosa. . en algunas cosas. Después de todo, las posibilidades de que la verdad acerca de ese rumor se tratase de algo mas allá de una simple persona común y corriente, eran, para ella algo bastante fantasioso e infantil. **

**--¡pues yo creo que no se trata de una persona!. . –alegó Sayuri. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**--¡¡Akane! –Ranma gritó, a tan sólo unos tres metros de distancia de Akane. Ella le ignoró completamente. Ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Corrió detrás de ella.—¡¡Akane! . . ¡Ehh. . por lo menos escúchame!**

**Ranma trató de adelantársele, dando pasos largos. Tomó a la chica por el brazo, antes de que esta abriese la puerta de la entrada de la casa. Durante el día entero, ella no le había prestado atención, de hecho, había actuado como si no existiese, a pesar de que Ranma había tratado de aparentar que no pasaba nada. Y de hecho así era, no pasaba nada salvo el berrinche de Akane, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que Ranma se encontraba con una de sus incómodas "novias de adorno" (así solía llamarlas). . pero que mas le daba a ella?. . después de todo, no sentía nada por él. . ¿o si?**

**--¡¿Qué es lo que quieres! –preguntó ella, molesta y quitándose la mano de Ranma del brazo.**

**-Que me digas que te pasa. . –Ranma bajó la vista hacia el piso, con resentimiento.—mira, si es por lo de la mañana yo no tengo la culpa de que. . **

**--no me importa --Akane no le escuchó, abrió la puerta y entró, azotando ésta en la cara de Ranma.**

**--¡¡eyyy !—gritó Ranma desde el otro extremo, detrás de la puerta. Tenía la mitad del rostro marcado por la nudosa madera. Jaló la puerta hacia adentro. No había nadie, y si Akane le hubiese escuchado, probablemente lo ignoraría. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**--¡¡¡YAAAAHHHHH! –el grito de Akane sonó con estridente eco en el interior del dojo Tendo acompañado del débil sonido de dos gruesas tablas de madera al romperse. Llevaba casi un par de horas entrenando, desde que llegó de la escuela. Ahora ya era casi cerca de las ocho de la noche. Se inclinó para levantar los tablones que había roto de un solo golpe con el puño. Una de las tablas estaba astillada y no se había roto totalmente. –¡rayos, todo me sale mal! –dijo, contemplando el tablón y arrojándolo a un lado, con desdén. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos. Una voz familiar resonó en su mente; _". . Ranma prefiere salir con Shampoo por ser mas linda y más fuerte_". . **

**Suspiró. **

**--¿Akane? –Kasumi la llamó desde la entrada del dojo, volviéndola a la realidad.—. Ya casi esta lista la cena.**

**--. . si ya voy. Iré a ducharme y bajo enseguida –dijo secamente.**

**--Bien, recuerda cerrar el dojo, la puerta esta ya algo oxidada y suele abrirse con facilidad.**

**Akane asintió en silencio. Levantó otras tres tablas que estaban en el piso, dejándolas cerca del marco de la puerta. Tomó su jersey y se lo puso distraídamente con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sujetó el interruptor de luz, apagándolo. Cerró la puerta, con un leve rechinido en los goznes de ésta. Echó a andar hacia la entrada de la casa, mirando desinteresadamente hacia la puerta principal, ésta estaba entreabierta. **

**--ese tonto, olvidó cerrarla –dijo para si, recordando que por la tarde el último en entrar había sido Ranma, y no era la primera vez que olvidaba cerrar la puerta. O tal vez Kasumi había salido. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, echando un breve vistazo hacia el exterior de la casa. Completa oscuridad, como era de esperarse de una noche de finales de enero; una noche cubierta en penumbras, carente del brillo de la luna. **

**Algo llamó su atención. Una silueta se movía lentamente por entre las negras sombras proyectadas por las casas de alrededor, una figura que se deslizaba sigilosamente, acompañada de un fugaz sonido de pasos; pasos humanos.**

**--¿hay alguien ahí? –preguntó, casi a media voz. **

**Nada en medio de la oscuridad tuvo respuesta. Akane salió, mirando hacia amos lados de la calle, buscando señal alguna del dueño de esos pasos. Los había escuchado, y ese algo la había escuchado a ella. **

**El sonido comenzó a volverse más difuso. Logró identificar una tenue figura, llegando cerca de uno de los callejones de la siguiente calle, para después desaparecer entre las sombras. Akane le siguió. Las calles estaban completamente solas, desde hacía ya un tiempo debido a los múltiples rumores, comentarios y los incidentes ocasionados por la llamada " bestia de Nerima", y hasta ahora no era común encontrar a alguien a estas horas, a pesar de ser las ocho y media de la noche.**

**Caminaba dando pasos largos pero silenciosos, mientras que la helada brisa comenzaba a dejarle las mejillas pálidas. Se detuvo en seco a sólo diez pasos del callejón donde la misteriosa sombra había desaparecido, al igual que el sonido de sus pasos.**

**Escuchó algo, un nuevo sonido proveniente del fondo del sombrío callejón. Alguien respiraba profundamente. **

**Algo similar a un suspiro.**

**Akane dio un par de pasos. No logro ver nada, nada excepto una silueta alta, una chica se encontraba de pie, dándole la espalda, a sólo un par de metros de donde ella estaba. Al parecer, ésta aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Akane.**

**Algo brillo en medio de la helada penumbra, un brillo metálico. **

**La chica sujetaba con ambas manos un difuso objeto. El brillo de la hoja metálica de una daga, tintineaba bajo una lejana luz proveniente de una de las lámparas de alguna casa. El filo del arma se acercaba lentamente al cuello de la chica.**

**--¡¡Espera ¡! ¡¡no! –gritó impulsivamente Akane.**

**La chica volteó por inercia. Akane pudo observar más claramente sus rasgos. Se trataba de una muchacha alta, de cabello medianamente largo hasta los hombros, de color castaño oscuro, casi negro, piel blanca, casi pálida. Sus ojos resplandecían emitiendo un leve brillo color pardo. Era mayor que ella, incluso mayor que Kasumi, tal vez tendría alrededor de unos veinte o veintiún años. Nunca la había visto.**

**--¡¿Quién eres tu! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí! –preguntó. Su voz era fría y cortante.**

**--no. . no tienes que hacer eso. . –Akane se encogió de hombros.**

**--¡no es asunto tuyo!. . **

**--ningun problema puede ser tan grave. . –continuó diciendo Akane—. . podría ayudarte. . **

**--¡¡LÁRGATE! –la voz de la joven se hizo más profunda. Los ojos de color pardo suave parecían haber adquirido una extraña luminosidad y un terrorífico color dorado-verdoso.**

**--. . yo. . –la voz de Akane se calló. Permaneciendo bajo la mirada de la extraña muchacha. La daga que ésta sostenía en ambas manos, calló al suelo, emitiendo un sonido metálico, pesado. Akane se dio cuenta de que las manos de la chica estaban temblando, tal vez por miedo. . tal vez por ira.**

**--¡¡¡AKANEEEEE!—gritó una voz conocida. Ranma se detuvo hasta donde estaba Akane.—¿dónde demonios te habías metido?. . Kasumi dijo que habías salido del dojo y . . **

**--Sali porque escuché algo y. . –Akane se dio la vuelta para ver mejor a Ranma—,y entonces vi que ella –se giró de nuevo hacia donde había estado la chica. No había nadie ya. –¿. . se ha ido?**

**--¿quien?. . ¿de que hablas? –Ranma le miró desentendido, luego puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de Akane—¿segura que estas bien, no tienes fiebre?**

**--¡Ya déjate de tonterías! ¡¡había una chica aquí, yo la vi!**

**--si como digas. . ¡¡vámonos ya, no tengo ganas de quedarme aquí congelándome! –Ranma se dio la vuelta, con las manos atrás de la nuca. **

**--mmnm. .—Akane asintió, siguiéndole de mala gana. Miró por sobre su hombro. No había nadie. Salvo la oscuridad y el silencio total.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Presa

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"**PRESA"**

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, alrededor de las siete y media de la mañana, y al parecer seguiría así hasta el mediodía.

--¡Rayos!—gruñó Ranma, echando un vistazo desde el pórtico de la entrada de la casa de los Tendo, mirando hacia el nublado y lluvioso cielo. Una fría gota de lluvia cayó sobre su rostro. Se dio la vuelta, de regreso al interior—otro día lluvioso. . y frío—dijo quejándose mientras tomaba uno de los paraguas que estaban en la esquina.

--Que mas te da quejarte, aun así tendremos que ir a clases –murmuró Akane, a sus espaldas—Además tenemos examen.

--ni me lo recuerdes. –Ranma asintió con una mueca de fastidio.

Ambos caminaban lentamente, bajo la abundante lluvia. Ranma bostezó.

--¿y se puede saber que hacías anoche, fuera de la casa y hablando sola? –preguntó, dando pie a conversación.

--no estaba hablando sola. –respondió Akane, sabía que no le entendería si lo decía de ese modo, anoche no había mencionado palabra alguna de lo que había pasado, así que comenzó a explicarlo— Tú olvidaste cerrar la puerta de la entrada, cuando fui a cerrarla escuché algo allá afuera, salí para averiguar de que se trataba . entonces encontré a esa chica, traía un cuchillo en la mano y. .

--¡eh, yo no olvidé cerrar la puerta!. . –Interrumpió Ranma—. .un momento. . ¿una chica, ¿era de por aqui?

--no estoy segura, nunca la había visto. –mencionó ella, pensativa, remontándose hacia los sucesos de la noche anterior, un leve recuerdo le estaba dando vueltas en la mente. Había estado pensando en eso toda la noche—. . tenía algo en la mano. .un cuchillo, navaja o algo asi. . trataba de quitarse la vida. . quería suicidarse –su voz se turbó ante este último comentario, no sólo por eso, sino que éste vino acompañado de una imagen. .pudo recordar fugazmente la última expresión de esa muchacha. . ese extraño brillo en sus ojos.

--Vaya loca –Ranma cambió el paraguas de la mano izquierda a la derecha, topando torpemente contra una pared—Que raro, cuando salí sólo te escuché a ti. Por lo menos debieron de haberse oído sus pasos, si es que corrió en otra dirección.

Akane se encogió de hombros.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Llegas tarde, Hirume –dijo un hombre de baja estatura, por detrás del mostrador, mirando severamente a una chica, apoyada en el marco de la puerta corrediza de la entrada. Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, delgada, y las facciones de su rostro eran suaves, pero revelaban cierta frialdad. Llevaba puesto un impermeable color gris, sobre un suéter negro y unos desgastados jeans color azul.

--Perdón por el retraso, señor –la chica entró, quitándose el impermeable y caminando por un lado del mostrador.

El tipo que le había dirigido la palabra se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la entrada principal, abriéndola totalmente y cambiando el letrero que estaba adherido a esta, de "Cerrado" a "Abierto".

La joven estaba a sus espaldas, pasando distraídamente un trapo húmedo sobre una de las mesas del restaurante.

No era un negocio muy lujoso; sino uno de tantos restaurantes en los que se podía consumir lo típico de la región, un plato de arroz, guisado de carne con verduras y comida así por el estilo. Un diminuto restaurante localizado sobre las abarrotadas y pequeñas calles del centro de Nerima.

--Parece que hoy no habrá mucha clientela –dijo una voz. A espaldas de Hirume, se encontraba un muchacho, probablemente de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, ambas manos las tenía ocupadas, levantando una de las sillas de las mesas y acomodándola.

--. . Tal vez. .—murmuró Hirume.

El chico paso por detrás de ella, sacando de detrás del mostrador un diminuto radio. Lo encendió, la voz del noticiero de las 12 sonaba difusamente, entre ondas de interferencia.

". _. .según la deducciones de los oficiales de la policía local, descartan que los sucesos acontecidos la noche anterior hayan sido realizados por algún ser humano. Estos hechos concuerdan con las huellas del supuesto atacante, el cual había despedazado cruelmente a varias. ._ "

El ruido de la interferencia cesó, junto con la transmisión. Hirume movió la perilla del volumen, bajándolo y cambiando la sintonía de la estación.

--oye, estaba escuchando eso –refunfuñó el muchacho.

La chica sólo le devolvió una mirada inmutable y seria.

--No acostumbro oír noticias.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, la lluvia disminuyó, convirtiéndose en una brisa húmeda, dejando tras de si las calles tapizadas de uno que otro charco, y el cielo, aún cubierto de grises y espesas nubes.

Ranma bostezó, en medio de la clase de literatura. No era el único, sino que el resto del salón estaba en silencio, mientras que la señorita Hinako leía en tono abrumador. Ranma entrecerró los ojos. Tenia sueño, a pesar de que la noche anterior había conseguido dormir relativamente bien, y esos extraños sueños comenzaban a hacerse menos frecuentes.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pupitre y recargó su cabeza sobre éstos. Sólo penaba descansar un rato, pero al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormido.

Una mano empezaba a empujarle el hombro derecho.

--Ranma. . Ranma despierta. . –Akane empezaba a sacudirle, evitando que la maestra Hinako se diera cuenta, pero fue inútil, Ranma estaba profundamente dormido, e inclusive roncaba levemente. La chica suspiró –Bien, no digas que te lo advertí.

Algo voló desde el escritorio de la maestra y aterrizó fuertemente en la cabeza de Ranma.

--¡¡Señor Saotome no se duerma en clases! –gritó Hinako, era ella quien le había arrojado uno de los borradores para el pizarrón.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--No fue a propósito. . –Trató de explicar Ranma—. Me dio sueño y me quedé dormido. ¡tu siempre me despiertas, ¿Por qué no me despertaste esta vez!

--¿Crees que no lo intente?. . además, te veías tan tranquilo que no quise interrumpir tu "dulce sueño" ja ja –Akane esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

--¡Genial, ahora tendré que hacer tarea extra! –Ranma le dio una patada a una lata vacía, esta rodó calle abajo, emitiendo un sonido hueco.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por entre una de las calles cerca del dojo. No estaba lloviendo, pero aun permanecía la helada brisa invernal. Ya eran casi alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde, y la llegada del atardecer se interrumpía por el cielo teñido de gris, a causa de la ininterrumpida lluvia de la mañana.

--Ya olvídalo –empezó a decir Akane, mientras entraban a la casa. Ranma caminaba detrás de ella—Sólo es un insignificante reporte de lectura.

--. . de un libro escrito en inglés. ¡Que fastidio! –bueno, una de las cosas que a Ranma mas se le dificultaba, no radicaba en el hecho de batirse en duelo con cuanto enemigo desconocido se le atravesase en el camino, sino en aquellas cosas llenas de hojas y palabras; libros, tareas, cualquier cosa parecida.—. . mm. . oye. .

Ranma puso su mano sobre el hombro de Akane, y ésta se detuvo, mirándolo confundida.

--Estaba pensando que, j eje, bueno tu podrías ayudarme con eso –el chico sonrió descaradamente.

--Es tu tarea, ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte yo?

--Pues porque tu eres mi. . ehm. . yo . . –la garganta de Ranma se paralizó, y comenzó a ruborizarse. Una vez mas había dicho algo que no pretendía decir. . o al menos eso aparentaba. Y Akane le miraba fijamente, lo que provocó que su rostro se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

--¿Qué dijiste?

--¡¡nada, no es lo que tu piensas. .! –respondió Ranma, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado. Y entró, subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma bajó después de las siete y media, casi a la hora de la cena, y se sentó cerca del televisor. Genma y Soun disputaban otro de sus tan acostumbrados partidos de shogui, sentados cerca del pórtico que daba hacia el jardín. Kasumi salió de la cocina, con la jarra de te caliente. Dejó éste sobre la mesa, cerca de un libro que estaba ahí.

--oh, me olvidé de esto –Kasumi tomo el libro cuidadosamente—Se lo pedí prestado al doctor Tofú la semana pasada y olvidé devolvérselo—miró a Akane, bajando las escaleras.—¿Akane-chan podrías llevarle este libro al doctor Tofú?

--Si, no hay problema. –Respondió la chica—iré por mi abrigo.

--No creo que debas salir, ya es algo tarde –dijo Soun.

--Papá, todavía no oscurece. No tardaré –Akane se sentó en el escalón de la entrada, para amarrarse las agujetas de sus zapatos. Una vez que terminó se levantó y tomó el libro.

--No es conveniente que salgas sola, después de todo lo que ha estado pasando. .—comenzó a decir Genma. Pasó su mirada en Ranma—. Ranma, acompáñala. Cómo próximo sucesor del dojo es tu deber no dejar sola a tu futura esposa.

--¡Tiene razón, Saotome! –asintió Soun.

Ranma se puso de pie de repente.

--¡¡¿yo! ¡¿Porqué habría de acompañar a esa marimacho!

--¡Cómo si yo quisiera! ¡No te necesito, sé cuidarme sola!

--. . .otra vez con lo mismo. . –suspiró Nabiki, apoyada junto al barandal de la escalera.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Salió silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta corrediza del restaurante. Ésta azotó en el marco con un rechinido oxidado.

La chica empezó a caminar a paso lento. La mirada fija en el piso, notando como su sombra comenzaba a perderse entre las oscuras calles que se movían a su paso. Hirume se dio la vuelta, mirando distraídamente a sus espaldas. Nadie le seguía, afortunadamente.

Fue la llegada del atardecer, las azules sombras anunciadoras de la noche, lo que le advirtió que se había quedado demasiado tiempo. . .

Esas sombras y la luna que acababa de aparecer en el horizonte, en medio de dos inmensos nubarrones. Por primera vez la luna aparecía trayendo consigo algo de luz a las sombrías y solitarias calles de Nerima, una luna fría y blanca, pero Hirume no se dio cuenta de ello. Sólo sabía que se le había hecho tarde. . tarde. . ¡y el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro!

La caminata entonces se convirtió en pasos largos, rápidos.

Al otro extremo de la calle, una figura le observaba. La débil y difusa silueta de un hombre le contemplaba silenciosamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Te dije que se haría tarde, ¿Por qué Kasumi no esperó hasta mañana para entregárselo, después de todo, un día más ¿que mas daba? –renegó Ranma, caminando sobre un barandal.

--Si tanto te molesta, ¿Por qué tenías que venir? –Akane se dirigió a él, con un tono de voz desafiante.

Ranma no contestó, dejando que el silencio hablase por él. Caminaba despreocupadamente, con las manos hacia atrás de la nuca, evadiendo la mirada de la chica.

--¡¿Ranma vas a responder!

-¡¿responder que! –Ranma bajó de un salto del enrejado, estando cara a cara con ella.—¡La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque no tenía nada mas que hacer! ¡¡Deja de imaginar cosas!

--Si, claro. . –Akane se cruzó de brazos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La brisa comenzaba a soplar de nuevo, más fría que la noche anterior. En algún lugar, un par de luces se apagaron, oscureciendo más la solitaria calle.

Akane se apartó de la mirada de Ranma, siguiendo el camino.

--vámonos ya, antes de que se nos haga más tarde para la cena.

Ranma echó a andar por detrás de ella. Sus pasos eran más ligeros que casi ni se oían. Sonrió maliciosamente.

El tenue resplandor de la luna comenzó a hacerse más brillante, mostrando un brillo casi fantasmal en las oscurecidas casas. No había nadie mas, salvo ellos dos. Y el silencio era tan profundo e inmenso que podía escucharse el caer de un alfiler.

--Hace algo de frío. –Dijo Akane. No obtuvo respuesta de Ranma. Ella se detuvo en seco, tratando de escuchar algo. Nada, nada más que su propia voz—Ranma. . ¿Ranma?

Nadie ni nada respondió. Se dio la vuelta, sin encontrar rastro alguno del chico.

--¿Ranma?. . ¡¡¿Donde demonios estas! –su voz casi sonó con eco.

Algo se movió cerca de ella. Un ruido metálico, seco. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, escuchando el sonido de su zapato izquierdo al topar con un charco.

Una respiración, pudo escuchar que algo respiraba. . muy cerca de ella.

En la escuela se había reído de los comentarios de Yuka y Sayuri acerca del lunático al que en los noticieros apodaban "la bestia de Nerima". Pero en estos momentos no tenía ganas de reír. Cuando la luna trasformó la oscuridad vespertina de esa noche de finales de enero en un resplandor amarillento y lúgubre, todas aquellas historias le parecieron reales, demasiado reales.

Se detuvo cerca de un estrecho callejón.

Alguien le tomó por ambos brazos y la jaló hacia él.

--¡¡AAAHHHHHHHH!

--¡¡jajajaja! –Ranma se soltó a reír a carcajada abierta, quitándole las manos de encima a Akane. La chica tenía una expresión de ira en su rostro. Sacó de quien sabe donde su mazo gigante y se lo estrelló a Ranma en la cabeza.

--¡¡¡IDIOTA, ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO!

--jaja. . ¡¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!. Jaja. . —Ranma aún se seguía riendo, a pesar de tener el rostro marcado por el golpe—¡¡y dices que puedes cuidarte sola! Ja ja ja

--¡¡Cállate!

Ranma se puso delante de ella, haciendo una mueca de burla.

--¡¡buuuu soy la bestia de Nerima y te voy a comer!. . jajaja. . ¡¡Pero que asustadiza eres!

--¡¡¡YA! –gritó la chica le empujó, haciéndolo a un lado. Comenzó a caminar, pero su pie tropezó torpemente con algo.

No era un charco, ni lodo, ni un cubo de basura. Ella bajó la vista, sin evitar dar un grito.

--¿Y ahora que? –Ranma se adelantó hasta donde estaba Akane—. . Si quieres desquitarte por eso, te advierto que yo no caigo tan fácil. . ¡¡¿Quee. . .!

Un bulto amorfo se hallaba a pocos centímetros de los pies de Akane. Una cosa suave, inmóvil.

--¡¿Q. que. . que es . . eso! –inquirió ella a media voz.

--. . O era. . –el chico se inclinó para lograr distinguir mejor.

Allí, bajo la tenue luz de la luna, yacía sobre el barro el cuerpo decapitado y devorado parcialmente de lo que parecía haber sido antes el cuerpo de un pequeño perro, ahora descuartizado casi completamente, con los ojos desorbitados fijos en el frío cielo invernal. Había inmensas marcas a lo largo de su cuerpo (de lo poco que quedaba de éste), enormes surcos atravesaban parte de la yugular del animal, una de sus patas estaba casi desprendida del cuerpo.

--. . Aun esta tibio. . .—Ranma alargó un brazo, tocando parte de la cabeza de aquella cosa. Estaba pegajosa, todo el cuerpo estaba impregnado de sangre. El chico se levantó, limpiándose la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

La brisa comenzaba a hacerse mas intensa, casi respiraba. No, no era el viento, algo respiraba hondo. Jadeaba.

Ranma tomó a Akane, sujetándola fuertemente de la muñeca.

--Vámonos –dijo. Oyó un sonido bajo, una mezcla de estornudo y rugido. Comenzaron a andar, casi a correr.

Pasos. Algo les seguía. Algo que jadeaba. Algo que exhalaba, corriendo a pocos metros de ellos.

Ranma no soltaba a la chica, sino que la empujaba, obligándola a correr más rápido.

Algo se enredó entre los zapatos de Akane, y ésta cayó de rodillas al piso. Trató de incorporarse, pero las agujetas de su zapato izquierdo se habían desatado por completo y provocado que cayese de nuevo. Ranma se adelantó, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Algo le hizo detenerse.

Un rugido llenó la noche de repente, y Akane gritó. _Ahora creía_. Sí, _ahora creía con todas sus fuerzas_, pero ya era demasiado tarde y su grito quedó ahogado entre el ronco rugido que de repente ascendió hasta convertirse en un aullido helado y aterrador. La chica volteó por sobre su hombro, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le paralizaba.

Se encontró ante el semblante de la bestia.

Un hocico contraído por un gruñido de rabia y sus amarillos ojos resplandecientes. . .¡el mayor lobo que Akane jamás viera con anterioridad!

Sus rugidos resonaban terriblemente siniestros, como si fuesen palabras pronunciadas por una garganta humana.

Gruñó de nuevo, su grueso labio superior, del color del hígado, se contrajo para mostrar sus dientes enormes, semejantes a los de un animal de presa.

Su piel parecía teñida de color negro brillante, casi plateado bajo la luz e la luna.

La chica lanzó un grito, entrecortado, asfixiado cuando la bestia se lanzó sobre ella. Los dientes trazaron surcos el hombro de Akane al derribarle al suelo, perdiendo el aliento y todos sus sentidos. Los dientes del lobo se cerraron sobre el hombro, prestos a rasgar la carne y romper los huesos.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, Ranma se arrojó sobre aquella cosa, tomándolo por el cuello. El animal soltó el hombro de Akane.

Pero la bestia tenía una fuerza demasiado superior a la de él, y sacudió la espalda rudamente, tratando de deshacerse del chico, éste tenía ambos brazos doblados alrededor del grueso cuello de la bestia, quien rugía furiosamente.

--¡¡RANMAAAA!—Akane gemía débilmente, luchando por no perder el conocimiento, con todos los sentidos entorpecidos.

La mano izquierda de Ranma logró alcanzar algo, frío, hueco. Logró sujetar el cuello de una botella rota.

Con un ágil y certero movimiento clavó los filosos vértices de ésta cerca del ojo izquierdo del animal. La bestia dejó escapar un terrible rugido de dolor y rabia frustrada, arañándose la cara donde el filo roto de la botella se había estancado. Ranma cayó violentamente al suelo. Algo sonó, un tronido. No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

Se levantó, corriendo hacia Akane, la levantó, cargándola cuidadosamente, echando a correr lo más rápido que le respondían las piernas.

Nubes negras pasaron por los ojos de Akane, que se apretó el hombro con la mano. El tejido muscular tenía un rojo brillante en las heridas. Una de las manos de Ranma empezó a sentir una textura líquida, tibia. Tenía la vista fija en el camino, y la deslizó hacia el herido cuerpo de la chica, sus dedos sintieron el calor de la sangre de ella.

--. . resiste, Akane. .

Desde lejos llegó un aullido que duró tal vez quince segundos. Luego fue menguando hasta extinguirse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La puerta de la entrada del dojo se abrió violentamente, al filo de las nueve y media de la noche. Ranma empujó la puerta corrediza valiéndose del hombro derecho. Había logrado entrar a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Lo primero que pensó era que de haber llegado escandalosamente a la casa, inquietaría a todos, sobretodo al señor Tendo, quien probablemente se hubiese desmayado. No, no habría sido conveniente, además, que iba a decir al respecto. . ¿Qué era lo que los había atacado?

El interior del dojo estaba a oscuras. Entró, encendiendo la luz de éste torpemente con el codo. Bajó despacio a Akane, quien apretaba los dientes para ni gritar. El dolor era casi incontenible, quemaba, quemaba como tener la carne viva sobre calientes brasas.

--¡¡Me duele! ¡¡ahhh- -h! –una lágrima de dolo rodó sobre la mejilla de Akane.

--Déjame verlo –Ranma posó sus manos lentamente sobre el lastimado hombro de la chica. Ella llevaba puesto un suéter amarillo, el cual ahora estaba completamente destrozado del lado izquierdo e impregnado del oscuro color rojo de la sangre.

--¡¡No!. . ¡¡RANMA ME DUELE MUCHO!

--¡Tengo que verlo! –la mano izquierda de Ranma tomó lentamente uno de los desgarrados pliegues del suéter, deslizándolo hacia abajo. Estaba pegado por la casi coagulada sangre, así que tiró de él, desprendiéndolo lentamente, como quien despega un trozo de cinta adhesiva. La chica no opuso resistencia. Pudo sentir cómo el dolor empezaba a desvanecer, bajo un leve hormigueo.

--¡¡¿Qué demonios era eso!

--. . no lo sé. . –la voz de Ranma parecía casi un susurro.—. . no tengo idea. . tal vez un perro enorme. . no lo sé.

--¡¡¿Por qué a mi! ¡¡¿Qué hice! –la respiración de Akane comenzaba a volverse más agitada, por el dolor, el miedo. Vió de reojo una enorme mancha rojo escarlata sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ranma pasó la mano que tenía desocupada, cerca de la mejilla de Akane, limpiándole las lágrimas. Tratando de tranquilizarla.

--. . Mira. . una vez, cuando acampaba en China con mi padre, él me contó. .acerca de que muchos animales atacana las personas sin motivo alguno, sobretodo los osos. .

--¡¡Eso no era un oso! ¡¡no hay osos por aquí!

--cálmate. . –Ranma pudo despejar parte de la herida. Tomó el trozo que había arrancado, para limpiar parte del hombro. Bajo la luz artificial de la lámpara, sólo aparecieron dos pares de líneas medianamente gruesas, profundas y brillantes. El chico pasó el dedo índice—¿Aun te duele?

--. . No. . ya. . no. . –Akane contestó, con un suspiro. Su respiración se agitaba más, como si se tratase de un ataque de asma. . no se sentía mal. . no.

Ranma dejó el dedo sobre uno de los profundos surcos, de repente sintió algo caliente, verdaderamente caliente y apartó el dedo, era como si hubiese tocado fuego. Sus ojos contemplaban algo a lo que no daban crédito. Las rojizas y sanguinolentas líneas comenzaban a cerrarse. . por si solas.

--No es posible. . .ya están cicatrizando. . –en menos de cinco segundos, lo que parecía ser una herida profunda y que probablemente requiriese de varas puntadas para sanar, ahora eran cuatro leves y delgadas líneas que cruzaban de extremo a extremo del hombro izquierdo de Akane—. No. . esto no es normal ¡Te llevaré inmediatamente con el doctor Tofú!

--¡NO! –en cuanto Ranma puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Akane, dispuesto a levantarla, ésta le apartó. Su mano derecha pasó por sobre el hombro lastimado, tocando únicamente la piel, sana y restaurada. Su respiración volvía lentamente a la normalidad.—. . Yo. . ya estoy bien. . .solo que no quiero que ni papá ni nadie lo sepa. . ya sabes lo histéricos que se pondrían. –trató de simular una sonrisa, pero estaba inquietada.

--. . Akane. . –Ranma le contemplaba, con una expresión de preocupación reflejada en sus azules ojos. Tomó a la chica suavemente entre sus brazos. Ella le abrazó por el cuello, temblando. Comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente.

--gracias. . –murmuró.

Akane perdió el conocimiento y se hizo de noche para ella.


	3. Lo que no te mata

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**LO QUE NO TE MATA. . ¿SÓLO TE HARÁ MAS FUERTE?**

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, de aquel lluvioso jueves. La leve luz del cielo nublado entraba lentamente en la oscurecida habitación, cuando alguien abrió una de las ventanas.

--¡¡Ranma, despierta! –era la voz de una chica, aparentemente sonaba distante, como si le llamase desde muy lejos, muy muy lejos. Nabiki volvió a gritar—¡¡Ranma!

--Así no se despertará, usa esto. –dijo otra voz. La voz de Genma

Ranma se cubrió todo el cuerpo con las cobijas, sin abrir los ojos. De repente, una fría sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, algo líquido. Nabiki derramó sobre el adormilado cuerpo del chico, un cubo de agua helada.

--¡¡¡AAHHHH., . . ESTO ESTA FRIOOO!—Ranma-chica se levantó de un salto, miró a su alrededor, desconcertado—¡¡¿Qué pasa!

--Que se te hará tarde para ir a clases. Baja ya. –contestó Nabiki, desde el fondo del pasillo.

--¿que? –la mente adormilada de Ranma dio vueltas. Se sentía cansado, realmente cansado, y después de lo que pasó esa noche. . .pero, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Su mente se turbó al llegar a este fragmento. Lo recordaba muy bien, pero sus ideas se reordenaron, como una secuencia de algún extraño y confuso sueño. Si, lo recordaba. Iban solamente ellos –él y Akane- de regreso a casa, a eso de las ocho y media de la noche, después de que llegaron a casa del doctor Tofú, para regresarle el libro que le había prestado a Kasumi. Iban solos, a él se le había ocurrido jugarle una broma. . y entonces apareció algo.

Pausa. ¿Qué demonios era eso que los había atacado?. . eso que él había visto. . mejor dicho, eso que AMBOS habían visto.

Recordó en breves fragmentos cómo él se había quedado paralizado por el miedo, los gritos de Akane, su intento por salvarla, . . la cosa. . ¿Qué era, ¿un animal, ¿un humano?. . una mezcla de ambos. . ¿Qué era?

Una voz sonó con eco. Su propia voz. _La Bestia de Nerima. . esa cosa era la Bestia de Nerima. .eso que había destrozado ya a cientos de animales, y que esa noche estuvo a punto de cobrar su primera víctima humana. ._

Su mente lo retomó todo poco a poco, después de eso, pudo recordar haber llevado a Akane en sus brazos. Habían entrado a hurtadillas al dojo, le había curado las heridas. . ¡un momento, no, eso no pudo ser!. .ella ya tenía el hombro herido casi intacto. .

Otra pausa. Claro, el hombro izquierdo estaba completamente desgarrado, por lo menos así parecía en el instante en que él lo vio con sus propios ojos. Unos surcos enormes, eran dos pares de marcas de colmillos. . que comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco. ¡Imposible!

Y de repente, Akane se desmayó en sus brazos. Hasta ahí llegó lo poco que pudo recordar. . ah, cierto, había mas.

Él se había quitado su camisa china, y envolvió a la chica en ella, cubriéndole la ensangrentada ropa, y llevándola hacia el interior de la casa, no podían quedarse allí en el dojo toda la noche, su padre y los Tendo estarían preocupados de que ellos no hubiesen llegado para cenar. Tenía que fingir algo, ¿pero que, no podía entrar a la casa, con Akane casi inconsciente y decirles al pie de la letra lo que había pasado, porque probablemente nadie le creería. . o tal vez creerían demasiado y se armase toda una trifulca. Lo único que se le ocurrió inventar fue que por su culpa –por culpa de él- ella se había caído, llevándose un buen golpe en la cabeza. Nada creativo. Pero le habían creído, inclusive Nabiki hizo un comentario al respecto.

Kasumi había llevado a Akane casi a rastras a su habitación. Ranma se fue a dormir, sin cenar, lo que nunca. No tenía hambre, no después de lo que pasó. Ahí terminó todo lo que recordaba.

Se quedó apoyado cerca del marco de la puerta. Salió de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo, casi arrastrando los pies.

Estaba preocupado. Oyó una voz cerca, y esbozó una sonrisa de alivio al reconocerla.

--Kasumi, estoy bien. –la cansada pero estridente voz de Akane resonó en su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, y Ranma entró. Akane no le había visto.

--Deberías quedarte en casa, después de la caída de anoche.

--¿Caída? –preguntó Akane, confundida. Miró por sobre el hombro de Kasumi, hacia donde estaba Ranma, éste le hizo una vaga señal con la mano. Ella le entendió—. . ah, por eso. . estoy bien, no es necesario que falte a la escuela.

Kasumi no le escuchó. Alzó su mano derecha y la puso sobre la frente de Akane.

--Dios mió, tienes fiebre –Kasumi se levantó, saliendo de la habitación—Iré por un termómetro.

Ranma aun estaba de pie. Se acercó un poco más.

--. . hola. . –sonrió él.

Akane interpretó la difusa sonrisa de Ranma, sabía que era lo que el iba a preguntar.

--Kasumi insiste que me quede en casa. –contestó ella, tratando de mostrar un tono de voz convincente—Me siento bien, realmente . . bien.

Mentira. A pesar de estar aun recostada en la cama, podía sentir una extraña pulsación en la cabeza, que se hizo más fuerte en el instante en que se levantó, sin evitar llevarse la mano a la cabeza. Sintió un leve mareo, que acompañado del dolor de cabeza le hacía sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Se apoyó en el hombro de Ranma-chan.

--Si claro, ya me di cuenta –dijo él. Tomó a Akane por ambos brazos, y la sentó de nuevo en la cama.—Tal vez deberías hacerle caso a Kasumi, digo, no te perderás de nada interesante hoy en la escuela.

Akane tenía la mirada perdida en el piso, mientras menguaba el dolor de cabeza, pero sin desaparecer por completo. Sus ideas eran confusas en cuanto a lo sucedido la noche pasada, al igual que Ranma.

Ranma se sentó a un lado de ella. Quería preguntarle algo, pero su voz se desvaneció cuando Kasumi regresó, haciendo ruido al subir las escaleras. Dejó el termómetro sobre el escritorio que estaba a un lado de la cama.

--Ranma, ya esta listo el desayuno –dijo Kasumi.

El chico se levantó, saliendo lentamente de la habitación.

--si, ya voy. –dijo Ranma en voz baja. Escuchando nuevamente la voz de Kasumi mientras se alejaba.

--Que extraño. .—murmuró Kasumi, mientras volvía a palpar la frente de Akane con su mano—. . hace apenas unos minutos estabas ardiendo en fiebre, .

--Te digo que estoy bien. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza pero no es nada grave. –Kasumi le miró con cierta preocupación, típico de ella. –Esta bien, me quedaré—dijo Akane, bostezando. Miró hacia el reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio. Eran las 7:20, bueno, ya no tenía tiempo cambiarse y desayunar para ir a la escuela, así que se resignó a la idea de pasar el día entero en casa. No le vendría mal, después de lo poco que había conseguido dormir. Extrañamente se levantaba, temblando y sudando, como si se despertase en medio de una agitada pesadilla.

--Bien, ¿bajarás a desayunar? –preguntó Kasumi, con una mano en la puerta.

--Un rato más. –Akane se recostó de nuevo, cubriéndose con la sábana hasta el rostro.—Sólo quiero dormir un poco.

De nuevo aquel dolor, pero esta vez sentía que se concentraba en la nuca. Era mas intenso. Cerró los ojos, tal vez si descansaba un poco se pasaría.

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue la puerta cerrarse. Ya bajaría para desayunar, si, después. Primero trataría de descansar.

Sintió como el cuerpo se le acalambraba, como si le hubiesen aplicado un sedante. Los párpados le pesaban, y finalmente se abandonó al sueño.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¡Rayos! –dijo Ranma, bajando de una barda, sintiendo como la rodilla le pulsaba. Se subió el dobladillo del pantalón. Y ahí estaba, un moretón casi tan grande como la palma de su mano, sobre el lado derecho de su rodilla, cerca de la rótula. De momento no recordó haberse golpeado contra algo. . a menos de que haya sido a consecuencia de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Claro, vagamente recordó cómo la cosa (la bestia de Nerima, el lobo, o lo que sea que haya sido) le había arrojado con toda su fuerza contra una pared, y había caído con la pierna izquierda doblada, de ahí provenía el golpe que tenía, además de la molesta sensación. Se bajó el dobladillo, tomando con su mano izquierda la mochila y continuando el camino hacia la escuela. Ya era tarde, así que comenzó a correr para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo.

A lo lejos, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta corrediza. Una chica alta y con ropas oscuras salió desde el interior de un pequeño negocio de comida. Hirume salió, mientras sacaba un cubo con agua y un trapeador, dispuesta a limpiar la entrada del restaurante.

Ranma corría, saltando cuanto obstáculo se le pusiese en frente. Al ver a Hirume a menos de tres metros de distancia trató de detenerse, pero las piernas no le respondieron, haciendo que éste chocase contra la muchacha.

--¡ouhh. . disculpa –dijo Ranma levantándose del suelo. Le tendió una mano, para ayudarle aponerse de pie—. En serio, disculpa, no te vi.

Hirume apartó la mano de Ranma de un golpe, irguiéndose de un salto.

--¡Idiota, la próxima vez fíjate por donde vas! –caminó dándole la espalda, volviendo de nuevo a su trabajo.

El chico tomó su mochila del piso y se marchó, sin decir nada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Ranma. . ¿Ranma dónde estas? –preguntó Akane, inmersa en aquella absorbente oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba, no lo sabía, había sombras alrededor. Alguien le llamaba, una voz que sonaba en eco.

Estaba sola, completamente sola en un lugar en el que nunca había estado.

Alguien le llamó de nuevo. Ella abrió la boca, para contestarle, pero no brotó palabra alguna. Un viento frío le envolvió por completo, entonces lo vio. Un par de amarillos ojos le contemplaban con voraz ansia.

Esos ojos, ¿Dónde los había visto?

Dio un paso hacia atrás. Quería correr. Tenía que correr, alejarse por completo de aquel lugar. Sus piernas no le respondieron, no podía moverse.

--¿Akane?. . . –de nuevo aquella voz. La voz de Ranma se oía tan distante. . tan lejana. Akane trataba de gritarle, no podía, sentía que su voz se ahogaba en medio de aquella cruel y sombría penumbra.—¡¡Akane!

--¡¡Akane!

La chica se despertó, súbitamente, arrojando las sábanas hacia un lado, por reflejo. Frente a ella estaba Ranma, pudo distinguir sus rasgos tan claramente como si fuese aun por la mañana.

No, ya no era de día. Lo comprobó cuando el chico pasó su mano por el interruptor de la luz, encendiéndolo.

Akane entreabrió los ojos, mientras éstos se acostumbraban a la iluminación artificial. Ranma le miraba con extrañeza.

Ella vio el reloj. Las 8:00.

--. .¿Ranma?. .¿que haces aquí? –murmuró ella. Volvió a mirar el reloj—Aun son las ocho, dile a Kasumi que ya bajaré a desayunar.

--¡¡Son las ocho de la noche! –Ranma tenía en su rostro una expresión de inquietud tan clara, que no podía aparentar.

--¿Que? –Akane se puso en pie, halando una de las cortinas de la ventana, para comprobar si lo que decía Ranma era verdad.

Y así era. Afuera, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, y a diferencia de la noche anterior, había muy pocos nubarrones en el cielo. A lo lejos, oculta entre tres deformes y gruesas nubes, yacía la última luna llena del mes de enero, fría como un objeto metálico. La chica se frotó levemente la cabeza, tratando de despejarse. ¿Qué se había hecho del día, claro, no tenía la menor idea de ello, había pasado el día entero durmiendo, eso nunca le había ocurrido, ni siquiera cuando era mas pequeña. Y lo más raro de todo, se sentía bien, _maravillosamente_ bien. El dolor de la mañana había desaparecido, no le punzaba la cabeza, ni el cuerpo. Y se sentía tan llena de energía como si hubiese pasado el día despierta.

--¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ranma, del modo más serio que pudo. –En serio, ¿te sientes bien?

Ella se pasó la mano sobre el hombro lastimado. No había dolor, ni ardor. Le dirigió una sonrisa difusa pero seca.

--. . si. . –dijo en un suspiro.

--Kasumi ha estado muy preocupada, dice que te ha estado llamando todo el día. Y deberías de ver la cara de tragedia que tiene tu padre ahora.

--me imagino.

Ambos no dijeron ni una palabra. Ranma se movió hacia el escritorio, dejando caer un par de libros.

--Te traje lo que dejaron de tarea –dijo él, saliendo de la habitación de la chica. Akane tomó ambos libros, hojeándolos. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo. Lo levantó y notó que había un papel en medio de este, a modo de separador. Lo leyó.

--. . Reporte extra. . ¿Literatura II?. . –se quedó pensativa por un momento—. .¡¡Ranma por quien me has tomado!.

Cerró el libro de un manotazo y salió, viendo a Ranma al pie de las escaleras.

--¡¡Esta es tu tarea, holgazán! –le arrojó el libro al rostro, y Ranma se cayó de espaldas por las escaleras, aterrizando cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

--. . .mm. . maldición. . –balbuceó él, con la cara aplastada por el libro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doce y media de la noche. Estaba todo tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

Akane trataba de dormir, moviéndose inquietamente entre las sábanas. No tenía sueño, aunque había podido dormir un par de horas. Se despertó de súbito, cuando una tenue luz entró por entre los bordes de las cortinas de la ventana; un angosto rayo de luna se posaba en el extremo izquierdo de su habitación, pasando por breves instantes sobre su rostro, haciendo que abriese los ojos y se sentase en la cama, por inercia.

Se levantó, echando las sábanas a un lado y desarrugándose el pijama amarillo, el cual llevaba puesto desde la noche pasada, cuando se quitó la desgastada ropa, después de ese ¿ataque?.

Su mente se detuvo, haciendo que se quedara en blanco. Había tratado de recordar, pero solo veía breves imágenes, de ella, de Ranma, de ese enorme animal que había estado a punto de enviarle al otro mundo.

Esa cosa, esa cosa que había visto tan claramente, y que no tenía nada que ver con los rumores que editaban las noticias o la prensa. Ella le había visto, frente a frente. . ¡Y seguía viva!. Esto le causó momentáneamente una ligera sensación de alegría que tenía mucho de infantil, y que al mismo tiempo se volvía un sentimiento de miedo.

Se acercó a la ventana, olvidándose de aquellas ideas, que de hecho, no había tratado de recordar durante el día.

Afuera, un viento helado soplaba moviendo lentamente las ramas de los árboles, cómo si éstos tuviesen vida propia.

Sintió un profundo escalofrío, cuando un débil rayo de luna iluminó su semblante. De repente, la habitación comenzó a volverse más cálida. .no, no era la habitación. Era ella. Lentamente sintió cómo su temperatura corporal ascendía, pero tenía frío, estaba temblando de frío por fuera y ardiendo por dentro.

Alargó una mano hacia la ventana, abriéndola pesadamente, sin evitar que ésta rechinase. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento helado se coló en el interior de su habitación. Ella asomó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo cómo el aire nocturno le revolvía los oscuros cabellos. Se sentía tan bien, el viento, la noche. . la luna.

Una extraña idea se clavó en su mente. _Podría salir_, pensó. _No me vendría mal_. Miró hacia una silla que tenía junto a la puerta, en ella estaba su _gi_ de karate, doblado cuidadosamente. Regresó su vista hacia el oscuro cielo.

_Solo por un momento_. .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Algo golpeó fuertemente la espalda de Ranma.

--¡eh! –gritó éste, asfixiado por el golpe. Se sentó sobre el futón, dándose cuenta de que su padre-panda, tenía una pierna sobre él. Eso le había despertado. La movió, de un puñetazo. Genma seguía dormido.

Ranma pasó una mano sobre la espalda.

Sacudió la sábana, dispuesto a echarse a dormir de nuevo.

Algo le llamó la atención; un tenue resplandor que provenía de afuera. Él se puso de pie, andando hacia la diminuta ventana.

Había luz, fuera de la casa de los Tendo.

Tomó una de sus camisas, poniéndosela sobre el pijama, y salió bajando las escaleras lo más silencioso que pudo.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo que comunicaba el jardín de la casa con el dojo. La luz estaba encendida.

Abrió la puerta con una mano.

--¿Qué? --dijo él confundido, viendo que era Akane quien estaba en el dojo, llevaba puesto su gi de entrenamiento y a juzgar por unas diminutas gotas de sudor que corrían por su rostro, había estado corriendo—¡¡¿Akane, estas loca! ¡¡SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

--no tenía sueño –respondió altaneramente ella, como si nada.

--claro, después de dormir el día entero como un oso, no me extraña que no tengas sueño, jaja

--. . .que gracioso. . –suspiró Akane, sarcásticamente.

--. . bueno, a decir verdad, cualquiera se sentiría débil o cansado. . y. . –Ranma se trabó al llegar a esta parte—pues, después de lo que pasó anoche, creí que. .

—Me siento bien –le dijo ella, con un tono de voz duro, y frío—. .Como dicen, "lo que no te mata sólo te hace más fuerte". –se dio cuenta que Ranma tenía sus ojos fijos en los de ella, esa sensación la turbaba y se volteó hacia otro lado, esquivando su mirada—¿y a ti que mas te da lo que yo haga o no? No es asunto tuyo.

Ranma se puso las manos en la cintura, retándola.

--¡No es por eso!

--¿entonces?

--mm. . .—Ranma bajó su guardia, pero no el volumen de su voz—. .solo es por lo que sucedió anoche. ¡¡y no es que me preocupe por ti!

Akane le ignoró.

--¡¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡¡No me impor. . –su voz se interrumpió cuando un extraño ardor le atenazó parte del vientre. Un dolor tan fuerte que le hizo caer súbitamente de rodillas.

--¡¡Akane! –el chico le puso una mano sobre el brazo derecho.

Lentamente, al igual que en la mañana, el dolor menguaba, consumiéndose lentamente bajo la agitada respiración de Akane. Poco a poco iba desapareciendo, con un extraño crujido, un sonido parecido a un chasquido. Cinco segundos, todo eso había durado tal vez cinco segundos o menos, cuando de nuevo todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ella levantó la vista del suelo, encontrándose cara a cara con el alarmado semblante de Ranma.

--. . ¿Qué estás mirando? –dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa antipática, tal y como lo solía hacer siempre que se percataba de que Ranma se preocupaba por ella, como en este preciso momento. Se levantó, sintiendo una leve presión en la espalda.—no fue nada. . estoy bien.

Ranma se quedó sentado.

--. . como digas. . –suspiró él. –¿que, ¿acaso pensarás quedarte aquí toda la noche?

--. . .mm. . –negó ella, su tono de voz se oía más tranquilo.—. . creo que no, mañana hay clases.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El timbre del receso sonó chirriando casi a las 10:30 de la mañana.

La mañana había transcurrido normalmente, casi cómo un día cualquiera, como si nada hubiese ocurrido durante el transcurso de la semana. Cómo si esa trágica noche sólo hubiese sido un sueño.

Ranma estaba desde el otro extremo del salón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre y la cabeza recargada sobre éstos. Tenía marcada en su rostro las típicas señales de una persona normal desvelada, un par de ojeras bajo los ojos, y los párpados se le cerraban involuntariamente. Todo a causa de haberse despertado a las tres de la mañana.

¿Qué había sido después de eso? Nada. Akane se había ido a dormir (o al menos eso le había dicho) y él regresó a su respectiva habitación, pero le fue imposible conciliar de nuevo el sueño, para cuando logró quedarse dormido ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana.

Bajó a desayunar sintiendo el cuerpo acalambrado y pesado, sin evitar bostezar cada cinco minutos, y así se sentía durante el transcurso de la mañana. En breves instantes miraba a Akane de reojo, y a diferencia de él, parecía que no hubiese pasado nada, tal vez eso sería lo mejor, así se evitarían sospechas y tener que inventar más excusas, más de lo que ya habían dicho. Pero algo era seguro, ellos no lo olvidarían. Ranma, por su parte, no le había mencionado o recordado de ello a Akane aun, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de ello. . tal vez. .

Desde que llegaron a la escuela, estando lejos, claro, Akane no le perdía de vista. Le preocupaba, le preocupaba mucho si es que le ocurría de nuevo algún otro percance, como lo sucedido anoche. Ese extraño dolor, el cual le atenazó tan fuerte que le hizo caer. Nunca había sentido tales molestias, y menos que estas aparecieran y desaparecieran de repente.

--¿Akane, te encuentras bien? –Sayuri colocó su caja de almuerzo sobre el escritorio de Akane.—Ranma me dijo que ayer te encontrabas muy mal y que por eso no pudiste venir a clases.

--. .bueno, en realidad, sólo tenía un poco de fiebre, pero estoy bien –dijo ella tratando de hablar lo más convincentemente posible. Yuka estaba detrás de ella, tomó la silla de su escritorio y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Sayuri—Salí por la noche y creo que me sentó mal el aire frío. .

--¡¡¿Salir de noche!. –se sobresaltó Yuka—¡¡Akane, cómo se te ocurre salir con esa cosa rondando por todo Nerima!

--¡Cierto!. .¡¡Yo ya no salgo para nada en cuanto se pone el sol! –convino Sayuri, llevándose un bocado de arroz a la boca—A propósito, en los periódicos reportaron otro ataque de ese animal, muy cerca de aquí. .

A Akane se le congeló el corazón. Ella había estado allí, esa misma noche. Movió ligeramente la comisura de los labios, quería decir algo. Ella había le había visto. .¡Había visto el rostro de La Bestia de Nerima, y no era un perro rabioso, como lo describían en los noticiarios, ni un lunático, como ella lo creía. Y tenía la imagen tan clara en su mente como si la hubiese visto ahora mismo. No lo dijo, calló llevándose una mano a la boca, simulando un estornudo. No, no lo diría, tampoco diría que había sobrevivido, y aun menos mostrar las cicatrices que le habían quedado, si es que éstas aun podían ser visibles. No lo recordaba, después de la ducha que había tomado esta mañana, esas marcas habían pasado casi desapercibidas por ella.

--¡¡Que horror!. .—Yuka se llevó las manos al rostro, en tono de sorpresa—¡Ya nadie puede estar a salvo aquí, hasta ahora sólo han sido las mascotas del vecindario, ¿pero que pasará si algún día va tras alguna persona!

--Y bien Akane, ¿aún te parece que el responsable haya sido un desquiciado, una persona no puede cometer ese tipo de barbaridades –Sayuri arqueó las cejas, dirigiéndose a Akane.

--Bueno, podría tratarse de cualquier cosa. . no lo han comprobado. .—repuso ella, pero su voz sonaba insegura de lo que decía. Y ella sabía la respuesta.

--. . Un hombre lobo. . .—murmuró Yuka.

--¿Qué?

--No podría ser otra cosa, esos ataques comenzaron a finales de mes, en la noche y con luna llena

--Tiene lógica –dijo Sayuri.

--Es imposible –Akane miró a sus amigas, fingiendo una mirada incrédula.—Esas cosas no existen.

--¿Cómo estas tan segura? –Yuka recorrió hacia delante su silla—Es poco creíble, tal vez. Y nadie lo sabe, porque nadie ha visto a la Bestia de Nerima y ha sobrevivido para contarlo

Akane alzó la voz, impulsivamente.

--Yo lo sé porque. . .—de repente su voz bajó el volumen, no porque hubiese estado a punto de sacar lo que sabía, sino por otra cosa. Un peculiar y suave aroma se sentía en el aire, lo percibía.—¿Qué huele tan bien?

--¿Qué? –Yuka levantó la cabeza.—Yo no huelo nada

Akane se levantó.

--¿Akane a donde vas? –Sayuri se levantó también, tratando de detenerla, pero Akane no le escuchaba.—¿Akane?

Ella estaba cerca del marco de la puerta del salón. Inhaló profundamente. Era un olor suave, tibio. . _delicioso_.

Provenía de algún lugar, tal vez entre los salones que estaban cerca de las escaleras. Salió lentamente, tenía el impulso de saber de dónde provenía.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, con la cabeza erguida. Alguien le había dicho algo, no le escuchó, mejor dicho no le prestó atención. Su mente sólo estaba concentrada en una cosa; ese olor, ese olor que le había despertado el apetito. No era el único aroma que ahora podía percibir. . de hecho, nunca su olfato había sido tan agudo. Ese olor se volvía más intenso, más cálido. Provenía de algo líquido, de eso estaba segura. Cerca. _Más cerca_.

Se detuvo repentinamente.

--¿N. . Nabiki? –dijo, a sólo un par de metros de Nabiki. Ésta estaba sentada en una de las sillas de su salón, llevaba algo en su mano derecha. Levantó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó la voz de Akane.

--¿Eh?. . ah , Akane, ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? –sonrió mientras guardaba algo dentro de un libro que tenía sobre su regazo, probablemente fotografías de Akane o de Ranma-chica que pensaba vender. A Akane no le importó, su mirada estaba clavada en la otra mano, la mano derecha la cual Nabiki cubría con un trozo de papel higiénico.—¿Te pasa algo, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

--Tu. . tu mano. .—Akane señaló hacia la mano derecha de Nabiki.

El olor era más intenso, cómo si lo tuviera a pocos centímetros de ella. Su estómago crujió.

Nabiki se quitó el papel, revelando una diminuta línea roja sobre uno de los bordes de su pulgar derecho. Un par de delgadas gotas de sangre se deslizaban cerca de la uña.

--No es nada, je je, sólo me corté con una hoja del libro. –rió Nabiki—a veces me vuelvo un poco torpe como tu, je je

Akane sacudió levemente la cabeza, despejándose de ese extraño trance.

Ese olor, ¿ese olor provenía de la sangre de su hermana, estando a más de tres metros de distancia, desde donde lo había percibido?

--¿Akane, estas bien? –preguntó extrañada Nabiki, mirando el pálido semblante de Akane.

--Si, solo que. . –empezó a decir. El estridente sonido del timbre le hizo cubrirse el oído derecho con una mano, duró unos diez segundos, pero sentía cómo las fuertes vibraciones de éste le punzaban ambos oídos. Por fin el sonido cesó, quedando el pasillo en silencio. –Nada, olvídalo. Tengo que irme a clases.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros, viendo a Akane marcharse sin decirle nada más.

Akane caminaba a paso lento, con la vista hacia abajo.

El estómago aún hacia un leve ruido. Un extraño escalofrío le envolvió por completo y su respiración comenzaba a volverse más agitada. Se sentía débil, y la cabeza le empezó a doler.

Se detuvo, apoyándose en la pared.

Respiró hondo, sintiendo cómo aquella molesta sensación se desvanecía mientras exhalaba.

. _. ¿Que?. . ¿Qué está pasándome?. ._


	4. Hirume

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"**HIRUME"**

El sábado transcurrió tranquilamente al ritmo de un día sin lluvia, pero también sin sol. El frío del invierno menguaba, conforme terminaba el mes de enero.

Eran aún las ocho y media de la mañana del domingo, cuando Akane se despertó, agitada y temblando de frío. Otro mal sueño. Era algo extremadamente raro, nunca había tenido sueños así. Corría rápido, con una velocidad superior a la que jamás hubiera imaginado. Corría a lo largo de un oscuro lugar. . no era la ciudad, no era campo. Estaba oscuro, y la luna resplandecía en medio del negro cielo.

Y entonces se despertó, sintiendo cómo los músculos le tensaban como cuerdas. Se sentó sobre la cama, estirando los brazos para despejarse.

Tenía las cortinas corridas hacia un lado, y detrás de éstas se observaba un cielo no gris, sino blanco y fresco,

Se levantó, yendo directo hacia la puerta, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ésta, con la mano en la perilla. Pudo oír claramente la voz de Kasumi, desde la cocina, pudo escucharla tan claramente como si ella estuviese ahí ahora.

Abrió la puerta, escuchando cómo las vibraciones del sonido se intensificaban. Oyó a Ranma gritar algo, en otra de sus discusiones con su padre a la hora del desayuno, a Nabiki al colocar una taza con té sobre la mesa, y el televisor, el cual parecía que estaba a su máximo volumen.

Salió de su habitación, pasándose una mano por la cabeza y tratando de ignorar las voces. Era imposible, podía escuchar todo, exactamente todo, como si en lugar de un simple oído humano tuviese un amplificador. Increíble, ayer no le había pasado algo parecido, o por lo menos no se había percatado de ello.

Se detuvo cerca de la puerta del baño, la abrió y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sentía un extraño pesar en el cuerpo, tal vez si se daba un baño se le pasaría. Abrió la llave de la regadera, dejando que el agua corriera por un momento, mientras ella se despojaba de sus ropas, y después entró bajo la fresca y húmeda brisa de éstas. Se sentía tan bien el agua fría sobre su piel, a pesar de que no tenía calor. Tomó el jabón con la mano izquierda, deslizándolo sobre el cuello, y el hombro derecho. Lo cambió de mano para enjabonarse el hombro herido, el izquierdo. Las puntas de sus dedos que sobresalían de los resbalosos bordes del jabón tocaron la piel mojada. . y algo más, unas comisuras delgadas, y algo áspero en ellas.

Tiró repentinamente el jabón, como si eso que había tocado le hubiese quemado los dedos. Pasó nuevamente la mano, sintiendo la húmeda textura de su piel y _eso_. . .esas cosas, esas líneas extrañas que estaban donde se suponía que estaban las cicatrices que le había dejado aquel monstruo. . .

Salió de la ducha cubriéndose únicamente el frente con la toalla, mirándose al espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta.

--¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHHH!—no pudo contenerse, y gritó, llena de miedo.

Alguien subió corriendo las escaleras. Lo escuchaba.

Se giró repentinamente hacia la puerta, tomando la toalla por un extremo y envolviendo su aun mojado cuerpo bajo ésta.

--¡¡¿Qué pasa!.—Ranma entró, azotando la puerta, y quedándose en _shock_ al ver a Akane, quien con una mano trataba de sujetar la toalla—. . . ooops. . .

--¡¡¡IDIOTA! ¡¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI!

--¡¡Creí que te pasaba algo! ¡¡Te oí gritar como loca!

--¡No finjas! ¡¡Lárgate pervertido! –Akane le miraba furiosa y algo avergonzada. Notó que Ranma abrió más los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no por verla a ella . . . específicamente.—¿Qué demonios estas mirando?

Bajó su vista hasta donde creyó que Ranma la tenía fija; en las cicatrices del hombro izquierdo. Viendo lo mismo que ella vio frente al espejo, . . . lo que le había hecho gritar. Las marcas que atravesaban su hombro de arriba hacia abajo permanecían intactas, tal y como las había visto ayer, excepto que algo comenzaba a delinearlas, haciéndolas más visibles. Un fino vello negro-azul había crecido sobre éstas, un vello áspero y delgado, de la misma tonalidad que su cabello, pero con una textura hirsuta, parecida al pelaje de un animal.

Volvió su mirada hacia el muchacho, éste estaba tan asustado como ella.

--. . wow. . . –dijo Ranma, a media voz.

--¿wow? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? ¡¿Qué rayos es esto!

--. . .¿Pelo?. . . –Ranma tocó con su mano derecha las oscuras líneas del hombro izquierdo de Akane.

--¡¡Gran cosa! –Gritó Akane—¡¡No puedo tener pelo ahí, es asqueroso!

Ranma no le escuchó.

--. . . imposible. . .—dijo, recorriendo con su dedo índice uno de los ásperos surcos. Su mente sólo le revelaba una respuesta a todo eso. Lo desechó primero, era algo absurdo, pero lo retomó, como quien se arrepiente de una decisión.

--¿Qué?

Lo diría, tenía que decirlo, por más ridículo que se escuchase.

--. . .Te mordieron. . .esa cosa, te mordió, en luna llena. . . y ahora tienes pelo. . .

La voz se Yuka sonó con eco en la mente de Akane.

_Un hombre lobo. . .Esos ataques comenzaron de noche, y con luna llena. . _

Sus ojos revelaron una expresión sarcástica.

--¡Eso es imposible! –dijo—Ranma, no estarás pensando que. .

--Lo sé, pero, ¿Y si realmente esas cosas existieran?. .

Akane apartó la mano de Ranma hacia un lado con el brazo.

--¡¡Gracias por tomar tan en serio lo que me está pasando! –le gritó ella. No había ira en su voz, sino miedo. Estaba aterrorizada, sabía que lo que decía él era verdad, ella misma había visto al animal que la había mordido, sabía que no era una persona y tampoco un animal. Ella lo sabía.

Ranma la tomó por ambos brazos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ya era hora de que lo hablasen, había estado esperando para decirlo, sabía que ella se perturbaría por ello, pero tendrían que decirlo. Ya.

--¡Entonces explícame qué fue lo que nos ataco esa noche! ¡¡Tú lo viste! . . . y yo también

--. . .no lo sé. . .—repuso Akane. Su voz temblaba.—¿Estas insinuando ahora que . . yo. . . ?

Ranma sólo se le quedo viendo, no tenía una mueca de burla ni de broma. También tenía miedo. Sabía perfectamente lo que Akane había tratado de decirle.

Ella volteó instintivamente hacia la puerta, escuchando algo. un rechinido de madera, alguien subía las escaleras.

--. . . es Kasumi. . . –dijo para si misma, se dirigió a Ranma—¡vete de aquí!

--Yo no escucho nada. –Ranma se adelantó hasta la puerta, pegando el oído a esta. Efectivamente no pudo percibir nada, mas que el silencio.

A lo lejos, alguien llamó.

--¿Akane, fuiste tú quien gritó? –dijo Kasumi desde las escaleras.—¿Está todo bien?

Akane abrió un poco la puerta, empujando a Ranma detrás de ésta.

--Si, sólo se me cayó el jabón. Ya bajo –respondió. Cerró la puerta.

Ranma le contemplaba con extrañeza. _¿Cómo es que ella pudo escucharla?. . no es posible_, pensó. Ella se apartó de la puerta.

--. . .bien, me voy –respondió el chico, entendiendo el gesto de Akane.

Salió, caminando a hurtadillas. Akane cerró la puerta, quedándose nuevamente sola.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¿Kasumi, podrías darme un poco más? –Akane extendió el brazo hasta donde estaba su hermana, sosteniendo en la mano el cuenco en el que le habían servido arroz.

--¡Akane esta es la tercera vez en la cena, sin mencionar a la hora de la comida y en el desayuno! –se quejó Nabiki—¿Qué piensas dejarnos sin provisiones?

--Cállate Nabiki –le riñó Akane.

--Creo que Nabiki tiene razón –empezó a decir Kasumi—además has estado el día entero en el dojo, ¿no crees que estás sobre entrenándote?

--No

--Hija, no es bueno que te exijas demasiado, te vendría mal –murmuró Soun, mientras leía el periódico—Además Ranma será quien se quede al frente del dojo, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.

--¡No empiecen otra vez con eso!

Ranma, quien estaba a un lado de ella, no dijo nada, mejor dicho, no quería involucrarse de nuevo en otra discusión.

Kasumi le devolvió el tazón a Akane. Éste no estaba lleno hasta el tope, sino un poco menos de la mitad.

Akane miró el plato, sintiendo que el estomago le crujía con un fuerte rumor. Tenía tanta hambre que podría comerse el plato también. Así había sucedido durante el día. El hambre, al igual que esas extrañas molestias, iba y venía, como una jaqueca, pero siempre estaban presentes.

Durante la mañana, justo después del desayuno le invadió una extraña fuerza, nunca antes se había sentido tan llena de energía, así que decidió invertir esa sensación en algo productivo, por lo que el día entero, desde la mañana hasta al caer de la tarde se la había llevado entrenando, sola. Sus movimientos comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes, más diestros y ágiles. Inclusive llegó a romper tres gruesos tabiques de piedra de una sola patada, sin que el impacto hiciera mella alguna en su pie.

Algo le estaba ocurriendo, de eso estaba segura. Durante todo el día su mente le traía una y otra vez la indagadora pregunta de Ranma ¿Qué era eso que la había mordido?. Y esa pregunta le traía cómo respuesta la aterradora visión de las cicatrices de su hombro, cubiertas de ese extraño pelo animal. No, no podía ser eso que empezaba a creer, pero las señales eran más que coherentes, sus instintos, su fuerza física, el hambre. . .

Comió el último bocado de arroz casi empujándolo con los palillos. Aún tenía hambre, pero sentía que el arroz con verduras que había cocinado Kasumi no era suficiente. Quería algo más, . . .pero, ¿Que?

El estómago aun le hacía ruido y Akane disimuló el sonido fingiendo toser. Se levantó de la mesa, diciendo que tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer, y se marchó a su habitación.

Ranma le siguió con la mirada. No había tenido mucho apetito y su plato aún estaba casi lleno. Pasaba los palillos de un lado a otro del tazón, revolviendo el arroz, mientras su mente repasaba una y otra vez el estremecedor suceso, esa noche en que estuvo a punto de perder a Akane. No podía olvidarlo, nunca en su vida, ni siquiera en ese combate casi a muerte contra Saffrón había temido tanto por la vida de su prometida, de aquella única chica a la que amaba, la única entre esa interminable lista. Y había estado a punto de perderla y para siempre, a manos de aquella cosa. Si no hubiese sido por él, ese animal la hubiera hecho pedazos. . .tal vez así pudo haber sucedido, si él no le hubiera acompañado esa noche.

Un viento helado le recorrió la espalda.

Claro, si no hubiese sido por él, pero había algo mas que le inquietaba, y su preocupación había aumentado esta mañana.

_Por lo menos sigue con vida. . . ¿Pero no crees que eso sería lo que realmente debería preocuparte?_, dijo una voz, en su mente. Una voz que no quería escuchar, la de su propio miedo. _Tú lo viste. . Sabes de qué se trataba. . Y ella sobrevivió y cualquiera sabe qué es lo que le ocurrirá. . ._

Basta, Ranma trató de callar aquella voz, no por temor, ni por fastidio, sino porque muy en el fondo, sentía que tenía razón.

_La luna llena, Ranma. . .Tarde o temprano. . .Akane. . . _

--¡Basta! –Ranma no pudo evitar gritar, haciendo que el resto de los que se encontraban a la mesa volteasen desconcertados a verlo.

--Muchacho, ¿con quien demonios hablabas, acaso estas loco o que –Genma casi había tirado su plato a raíz del repentino e histérico grito de Rama.

--¿Qué oyes voces? –Nabiki simuló una sonrisa hipócrita.

--¡Claro que no, no es lo que ustedes creen! –dijo Ranma, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Y se fue, dejando su plato

--Ah, pero que chico tan malagradecido. –Genma se recorrió hasta el lugar donde estaba Ranma—Ni siquiera terminó su cena.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akane estaba frente al espejo del baño, mientras terminaba de lavarse los dientes. Se enjuagó la boca, para deshacerse del exceso de la pasta dental, y de nuevo posó su mirada en el espejo.

Ahí estaba ella, tal y como siempre se había visto, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma expresión de su rostro.

Abrió un poco la boca, vislumbrando el leve brillo blanquecino de sus dientes. Todo estaba igual.

--. . .dios. . . Como es posible que crea ese tipo de ridiculeces. . —se dijo, mientras disimulaba una sonrisa, pero esta se borró inmediatamente cuando notó algo, en su propio reflejo. Una oscura sombra se veía por debajo del camisón de su pijama. Comenzó a desabotonarse, quitándose finalmente el camisón.

Aún seguían ahí, esos extraños, ásperos y oscuros vellos que habían emergido del contorno de las cicatrices.

Eran desagradables. Había tratado de cubrirlos llevando una camisa debajo de su gi, mientras entrenaba, y después se había cambiado, poniéndose un suéter de cuello alto, además, que iba a decir si alguien lo notaba, ¿Qué es lo que pensaba responder?

. . _.¿Que?. . por esto, . .no te preocupes Kasumi, no es nada, sólo creo que son las consecuencias de eso que me mordió. .¡ah, no te lo había dicho, esa noche fui mordida por un hombre lobo y creo que ahora me estoy convirtiendo en uno yo también. .pero no te preocupes, prometo no comerte durante la próxima luna llena. . _

--¡¡Tonterías!. . esas cosas no existen. –murmuró.

Sin embargo, ¿Quería pruebas, ahí estaban, los cambios, los síntomas, todo era parte del mismo rompecabezas. El pelo, si ahí estaba, sobre su hombro izquierdo, formando cuatro débiles líneas oscuras. Todo era verdad.

Se inclinó, abriendo la gaveta que estaba debajo del lavabo, y la encontró. La navaja de afeitar de su padre estaba doblada y dentro de su respectivo estuche. La sacó, desdoblándola cuidadosamente. Era una navaja algo vieja, pero el brillo y el filo de la hoja parecían permanecer casi intactos. La tomó con la mano derecha firmemente como si sostuviese un sable, mientras que la izquierda estaba apoyada en la pared, estirando así el brazo y el hombro izquierdos.

Iba a deshacerse de aquello, no podía ir así a la escuela mañana con esos asquerosos y raros pelos en el hombro, y menos sabiendo que tendrían clase de deportes. . ¿Cómo ocultarlos debajo del uniforme deportivo?

Y no tenía el menor interés en saberlo.

Pasó la hoja de la navaja, haciendo ésta contacto con la piel. La deslizó hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba, teniendo cuidado de no hundirla demasiado ya que podría cortarse y añadir una cicatriz más a la colección. Unos cuantos vellos se desprendieron, quedándose casi adheridos sobre el filo. La subió y bajó nuevamente. El resto de los vellos cedió ante el delgado filo de la hoja.

Dejó la navaja sobre el lavabo. Abrió la llave de éste, humedeciéndose la mano derecha. Se limpió los residuos que quedaban sobre su hombro, y después pasó un trozo de papel higiénico para secarse.

Se observó de nuevo en el espejo. Mirando cuidadosamente su torso desnudo. El vello había desaparecido por completo, quedando únicamente las rojizas líneas que surcaban su hombro, de izquierda a derecha.

Suspiró aliviada. Tomó su camisón y se lo puso de nuevo. Volvió a abrir la llave del agua, para lavar la navaja, la secó y la guardó en su estuche, colocándola dentro de la gaveta. Nadie lo sospecharía, y mas vale que así fuese.

Salió del baño, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Ya era un poco tarde, y pudo darse cuenta porque en la sala ya no se escuchaba ningún sonido.

Abrió la puerta, notando que el interior de su habitación estaba sumergido en las penumbras de la noche. De una noche sin luna. Oscuridad total.

No lo veía así, no ya no. Podía distinguir los contornos de su cama y de su escritorio. Su vista se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad. Entró, cerrando la puerta, haciendo que la habitación se oscureciera aun más. Caminó hasta el interruptor de la luz, con pasos seguros. Lo tocó, pero no lo encendió. ¿Para qué, si podía ver perfectamente. Pudo ver su mochila, recargada al pie de su cama. Y el uniforme escolar, colgado sobre una percha, detrás de la puerta.

Tomó el borde de sus sábanas. Se cubrió con ellas, tendiéndose boca abajo sobre su mullida cama. Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado como una roca

_Tal vez esto no sea tan malo. . . no. . . _

Su voz se desvaneció en medio del sueño.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¡¡Akane! –Ranma gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras corría por entre las oscuras y solitarias calles de Nerima.—¿Akane dónde estas?

Nadie le respondió. No estaba solo. Lo sabía.

Akane. . ¡¡¿Akane dónde estas!

Algo caminaba a sus espaldas. Lo escuchó. No, no caminaba, corría.

Él echó a correr en esa dirección. Sabía lo que encontraría.

Se detuvo, frente a una sombra, cerca de un oscuro callejón.

Sintió cómo las palpitaciones de su corazón comenzaban a volverse más intensas, como un reflejo condicionado por el miedo, ese extraño miedo que se forjaba dentro de él.

--¿Akane?

Bajo el tenue brillo de la noche, la expresión de la chica se había tornado más pálida.

Estaba de pie, frente a él. Ambas manos estaban alrededor de su vientre, como si tratase de menguar un dolor de estomago.

--Ranma. . . ¡¡Ranma vete de aquí ahora!

El chico la tomó por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

Sus palabras temblaban, en medio de aquella extraña noche, sonando con un eco casi sepulcral.

--¡¡Ranma tienes que irte! ¡¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

--¿Que?. . . –dijo él, confundido.—¿porque?. . ¿Qué esta pasando?

--¡¡Vete! . . ¡¡Yaa. .aaaaghhhhh. .! –El dolor se incrementó, obligándole a caer. Cientos de pulsaciones y espasmos comenzaban a sacudir su cuerpo. Su voz comenzaba a volverse más grave, como si estuviese gruñendo.

Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás. Aquello que estaba frente a él, ya no era humano. . .

--¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Su grito quedó ahogado por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Ranma y Genma.

Kasumi entró, mirando sorprendida el espantado rostro de Ranma

--¿Ranma kun?. . ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido a la escuela –la apacible voz de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo sonó inquietada.

--¿Que?. . oh. . –suspiró él. _Todo fue un sueño_, pensó. Su mente regresó a la pregunta de Kasumi—¡¡Rayos, me quede dormido!

Se levantó, tomando la primer ropa que encontró a la mano y salió corriendo como una bala.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era la hora de la salida de la escuela, cuando Akane regresó al salón. Abrió lentamente la puerta escuchando el estruendoso bullicio del interior. Terminó la última clase y ella había aprovechado el tiempo para salir un rato al patio, después de pasar la mañana entera en el salón, el ruido e inclusive el hecho de que las ventanas estuviesen cerradas comenzaba a abrumarle.

Por lo menos durante la mañana se había sentido bien, las molestias o dolores de cabeza casi habían desaparecido, o por lo menos así parecía.

Regresó por su mochila y un cuaderno que había dejado olvidado sobre el escritorio. Los tomó y regresó caminado a prisa por las escaleras. Ranma le esperaba abajo, cerca de la puerta de la entrada. En el transcurso de todo el día, ambos casi ni se dirigieron la palabra. Él no le dijo por que llegó tan tarde, ella no le comentó que se le había olvidado despertarlo. . y mucho menos Ranma le explicaría con lujo de detalle el sueño que había tenido. Del tema no habían hablado para nada, pero ya le preguntaría algo, durante el camino de regreso a casa, así lo suponía.

Bajó, deteniéndose en el pórtico de la entrada, cuando alguien se atravesó en su camino, yendo directamente hacia Ranma.

--¡¡Ran chan! –Ukio corrió, tomando a Ranma amorosamente del brazo—¿Cómo que pensabas irte sin mi, no me digas que ya olvidaste lo que me prometiste.

--¿Ukio?. . –Ranma se quedó casi helado, en este momento y después de todo lo que había pasado, era lo que menos necesitaba.

Akane se adelantó hasta donde estaba Ranma. Lo había escuchado tan claramente como si hubiese estado frente a ellos.

--¡¿Qué fue lo que le prometiste, Ranma!—gritó ella, al principio en su tan acostumbrado tono de voz, que usaba siempre que se ponía celosa por él.

--Akane. . me alegro que ya te encuentres bien

Akane ignoró por completo a Ukio. Sus miradas estaban en Ranma, quién trataba de safarse del incómodo brazo de la chica.

--¡Ranma responde!

--¡¡Akane yo. .no!

--Ranma prometió que hoy vendría a cenar a mi restaurante --Ukio interrumpió la infantil excusa de Ranma, dibujando en su rostro una mueca de burla hacia Akane—. . .ah, claro, pero tu no estabas ese día, además él dijo que no había problema

--¡Yo no dije eso! –Ranma trató de defenderse.

--¡Pues por mi puedes irte con quien quieras!

--Si creo que tienes razón –Ukio se cruzó de brazos, mirándola retadoramente—No lo culpo, después de lo mal come en tu casa. .

--¡¿Qué dijiste! –Akane arrojó su mochila hacia un lado, poniéndose en posición de combate.

--¡¡Akane, cálmate! –Ranma se interpuso en medio de las dos chicas. Esto nunca había sucedido, normalmente, Akane se habría marchado dándole la espalda (luego de propinarle un buen golpe a él) después de eso. Ella nunca había sido capaz de sostener un duelo, un verdadero duelo contra Ukio, Shampoo o inclusive con Kodachi, porque sabía que ellas tendrían ventaja. Algo andaba mal.

--Yo no pienso pelear contra una niña débil, mejor vete a tu casa y pídele a Kasumi que te enseñe a cocinar, creo que sería más efectivo, ja ja

Akane sintió cómo algo le quemaba por dentro. Una ira incontenible.

Se lanzó hacia Ukio, arrojando su mano derecha, en un puño, directo al rostro de la chica.

Un brazo la detuvo.

--¡¡Akane detente! – Ranma tomó el brazo de Akane. Ésta bajó el brazo bruscamente. Durante breves segundos, le pareció ver algo en los ojos de Akane, de repente sus ojos parecían haber cambiado de ese tono castaño oscuro a un brillante y aterrador color amarillo verdoso. Ambas manos de la chica le tomaron por los brazos, sujetándole con demasiada fuerza.

--¡¡Cállate! –gritó Akane, y arrojó a Ranma hacia un lado, con la facilidad de quien aparta una lata.

El chico llegó a caer hasta varios metros detrás de ella, cerca de una de las paredes del gimnasio. Era tanta la fuerza con la que cayó que fue a impactarse directo y con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra una barda. Perdió el conocimiento por un momento.

--¿Insistes? –Ukio no se movió de donde estaba, sacó su espátula gigante, la cual siempre llevaba cargada a la espalda—bien, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Un fuego estalló dentro de Akane. Sus palpitaciones se hicieron más intensas y aceleradas, bajo el ritmo de una respiración casi desaforada. Era un impulso tan fuerte, que sentía que la sangre le ardiese, como si en sus venas corriese sino fuego líquido. Algo estalló dentro de su mente, pudiendo escuchar un sonido similar al de un vendaval. Su vista se volvió de repente más clara, destacando con primordial elocuencia los tonos rojizos del atardecer.

No lo contendría.

_No. _

Y entonces se entregó a su propia ira.

Akane se arrojó hacia Ukio, pero ella bloqueó el golpe de su antebrazo, con un certero movimiento de la espátula.

No le hizo caer, pero si logró que retrocediera al menos casi medio metro. Ukio lanzó un golpe con la espátula directo a uno de los costados de Akane, pero ésta pudo esquivarle, de un salto, con una agilidad definitivamente sobrehumana.

--. . .I. . .Imposible. . . –la voz de Ukio se ahogó en una exhalación, mezcla de sorpresa y un terror que nunca había sentido.

Movió impulsivamente la espátula, torciendo el cuerpo, llenando los pulmones del aire frío de la tarde, y se lanzó hacia a Akane antes de que ésta pudiese saltar sobre su espalda. La chica le embistió lanzándole innumerables golpes con el puño, haciéndola retroceder. Ukio blandió la espátula, golpeando uno de los brazos de Akane con ésta, derribándole.

Apenas y tocó el suelo cuando Akane logró ponerse nuevamente de pie, volviéndose de nuevo hacia su rival, quien trataba de recobrar el aliento.

Ukio se desconcentró por un segundo, un segundo el que algo se lanzó contra ella, muy cerca de su rostro. Akane saltó hacia ella, presta a darle un puñetazo. No, no era un puño, Ukio pudo verlo claramente. Una mano extendida, la de Akane, cuyas uñas parecían extrañamente largas y filosas, pasaron a sólo dos milímetros del rostro de Ukio, dispuestas a rasgarle el lado derecho. Ukio levantó desesperadamente la ancha base de la espátula, pero Akane le atacaba con una velocidad que parecía ser mayor que la de Ranma, y muchísimo mayor que la de la propia Ukio, y una precisión tal como si pudiese anticiparse a sus movimientos.

Ésta se estaba agotando, esquivando una y otra vez los incesantes zarpazos de Akane. Sentía cómo su propia fuerza diminuía, le estaba dejando sin oportunidad de contraataque. . .le estaba acorralando.

Alguien gritó algo, a lo lejos. Ya no quedaban muchos estudiantes, y los pocos que aún estaban ahí trataban de alejarse silenciosamente.

Era el movimiento definitivo. Ukio tomó rápidamente la espátula por la mitad, bloqueando las manos de Akane con los extremos. Forcejeó, durante un minuto, tratando de empujarla haciendo fuerzas con ambas manos. Sus músculos se sentían cansados, a punto de ceder.

--¡¡. . . Que. . . pasa. . ! –Ukio pudo ver el semblante de Akane delante de ella, sus ojos revelaban un intenso brillo, salvaje. Aterrador.

Jadeaba. Un jadeo que parecía no provenir de ninguna garganta humana. Ukio levantó el brazo izquierdo, en un vago intento por lanzar a Akane hacia un lado. Toda la fuerza de su cuerpo ahora estaba en ese brazo.

Y Akane lo sabía.

Se arrojó con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el extremo del que Ukio sujetaba la espátula. El brazo izquierdo de Ukio retrocedió, en un giro de casi cuarenta grados. El hombro se rompió con un chasquido que parecía provenir del disparo de una pistola

--AAAAAAAHHH –Ukio gritó, cayendo al suelo, mientras que el ardor de los huesos rotos le hicieron soltar su arma.

Akane aun tenía ambas manos en la espátula de Ukio. La dobló, sin el mayor esfuerzo, como si se tratase de un delgado alambre y la lanzó lejos.

Ukio trató de ponerse de pie, valiéndose del brazo derecho, pero sus piernas temblaban, por el miedo, y el dolor. Akane estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, presta a arrojarse sobre ella, como un depredador sobre una indefensa presa.

Dos manos le tomaron por la espalda.

--¡¡Akane! ¡¡YA BASTA! –Ranma sujetó ambas manos de su prometida, por detrás de su espalda, mientras que cu pie derecho se deslizó delante de el de ella, haciendo una perfecta barrida, obligándola a caer.—¡¡Suficiente!.

Ranma le gritó. Nunca le había gritado de ese modo. Trató de calmarse. Estaba asustado.

Akane se quedó quieta, sintiendo cómo su respiración volvía a la normalidad, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo estaba confuso, cómo si se tratase de algún extraño y difuso sueño.

--¿Qué. . . que pasó. . .? –su voz lentamente recuperaba su tono habitual. Mientras que su mente le devolvía de nuevo a la realidad—¿. .que. . . ?. . ¡¿Ukio!

Las manos de Ranma dejaron de hacer contrapeso sobre ella, permitiéndole levantarse. Se sentó con las rodillas dobladas, mirando de un lado a otro, desconcertada. Vio a Ukio, delante de ella, quien se apoyaba sobre el brazo derecho. Estaba pálida como un muerto

Ranma se adelantó hasta ella, tomándola del brazo sano.

--¡¡¿Ukio, estas bien! –preguntó él, sin siquiera mirar a Akane.

Akane sólo se quedó allí, sentada, cómo si todo se hubiese congelado dentro de un confuso universo. Se levantó, bajo el rumor de varios músculos de su cuerpo que crujían, como si estuviesen adormilados por mucho tiempo. Sus ideas eran confusas, la ira, el miedo. . . el hambre. . .

Un impulso le atenazó tan fuerte como un golpe, haciendo que se pudiese de pie de un salto. Un temor irracional, una sensación que cualquiera podría interpretar casi como. . . un instinto. Si, tal vez.

Un instinto, propio quizás de un animal asustado. Esa sensación se hizo más fría, como si un escalofrío le recorriese la espina.

Se alejó. Tenía que irse.

Corrió, forzando las piernas lo más que pudo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había caminado de regreso a casa, con un ritmo tan lento que casi le parecía que contaba los pasos, mientras que en sus ojos aun se podían notar los últimos vestigios de sus lágrimas.

Sacudió la cabeza, aun estaba confundida. ¿Qué había pasado?. Sus últimos recuerdos vagaban en esa tonta discusión que había vuelto a tener con Ranma. ¿Pero a causa de qué?. . ah claro, una vez más a causa de otra de sus prometidas, y esta vez Ukio había sido la victima. Su mente comenzó a reordenarlo, escena por escena. Si, lo recordaba bien. Había retado a Ukio a pelear. . .¿Lo había hecho, Dios, Akane nunca había sido capaz de semejante cosa. . .pero lo hizo.

No, eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Había peleado normalmente, y le había vencido. . ¿o no?

Tampoco. No, no había peleado como ella solía hacerlo, sino que se le lanzó encima como un animal. . .e inclusive le dislocó por completo el brazo a Ukio.

--. . .No. . yo no hice eso. . .—murmuró Akane. Su voz dudaba—¡¡Yo no hice eso!

Alguien empujó una lata. Ésta rodó cerca de los zapatos de Akane. La chica se dio la vuelta. Nada ni nadie estaba a su espalda. Pero lo sentía. Alguien le observaba.

--¿Quién esta ahí?—Dijo ella. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Inhaló profundo, percibiendo un olor distante, pero bastante claro para ella, un aroma humano. Una persona, sabía que se trataba de una persona. Podía oír el ruido de sus pasos, que parecían proceder de alguien que usaba zapatos de suela gruesa.

Se inclinó sigilosamente, tomando con una de sus manos una pequeña piedra que estaba cerca de la acera.

Aguzó el oído, tratando de adivinar de dónde provenía aquel sonido, y aquel olor.

Arrojó la piedra, cerca de una esquina de la calle.

Una mano la atrapó, como si supiese lo que Akane iba a hacer. Una mano de dedos cortos pero fuertes.

--Vaya. Por lo que veo tienes buenos reflejos –dijo una voz femenina, proveniente a una silueta alta, cubierta por un largo abrigo con capucha, con la cual cubría gran parte de su rostro, dejando sólo a la vista el brillo ambarino de sus ojos. Su voz era conocida—Y un buen olfato, pudiste captar mi olor a pesar de que yo tenía cuidado de ir de cara al viento. Creo que mis sospechas son correctas

--¡¿Quién es usted! –preguntó Akane, caminando hacia la desconocida. Cualquiera, al darse cuenta de que alguien le seguía no se aproximaría, pero ella si lo hizo.

La chica no se movió.

--Tengo que advertirte algo. –la voz de la chica dudó, buscando la mejor manera de explicarse—Yo. . ehm. . –si, era algo difícil de explicar—. . Estas en peligro, Akane. Te he estado siguiendo y. . .

--¡¡Ey, un momento! –Akane se detuvo en seco—¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? ¡¡¿Qué es lo que quiere!

--Eso no importa, lo que te estoy diciendo es en serio –la joven miró por detrás, escuchando que alguien se aproximaba. Miró a Akane –Tienes que acompañarme, antes de que alguien más se entere de esto

--¿De qué esta hablando? ¡No iré con usted a ningún lado! –Akane le dio la espalda a la chica, tomando de nuevo su mochila y marchándose sin volver la vista a atrás.

--¡Akane, escúchame!

--¡¡Olvídalo! –Akane se echó a correr, lo más rápido que pudo. Alguien le seguía, a pocos metros detrás de ella. Akane apretó más el paso, llegando a un punto en el que sus pies la impulsaban apenas haciendo contacto éstos con la superficie.

La otra chica aún le seguía, aun algo distanciada, como si su objetivo no fuese el de alcanzarle. Akane dio vuelta repentinamente por entre unas angostas calles, llegando a un callejón sin salida. Saltó la barda, sin hacer gran esfuerzo en sus piernas, con una facilidad como si se tratase de un escalón.

Se quedó quieta, recobrando el aliento. Estaba sola, le había perdido.

En algún lugar, cerca de ella, escuchó que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, silbando en el viento. Se giró a su derecha, instintivamente.

No lo vio, pero si lo sintió. Algo pasó rozando su hombro y se clavó en su cuello, cerca de la yugular. Pasó la mano, tratando de identificar ese objeto que se había adherido a su cuello. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y un extraño y adormecedor hormigueo le invadió por la espalda y las piernas, haciéndola caer. Se sentía débil, realmente débil y cansada. Hizo múltiples esfuerzos por mantenerse despierta y levantarse, pero el cuerpo le traicionó. Se quedó inmóvil, escuchando un par de pasos que se acercaban hasta donde yacía ella. Después todo se oscureció.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Esto se ve muy mal –Dijo la señorita Yamakawa, la enfermera de la escuela al contemplar el brazo y hombro izquierdos de Ukio. Se había quedado tiempo extra en la enfermería, para cuando escuchó la voz de dos personas que se dirigían corriendo hacia ésta, Ranma y Ukio.

--. . .no me diga. . .—la antipática, aunque más calmada voz de Ukio sonó con cierto eco en la silenciosa habitación. Miró a Ranma, quien estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y en su rostro una expresión de ensimismamiento y su vista perdida en sus propios pensamientos.—¿Ranma qué demonios le pasó a Akane?. . ¡¡¿Ranma!

El muchacho no le contestó.

--¡¡Ranma!

--Dios mío –dijo un poco alarmada la enfermera, viendo el brazo de la chica completamente lleno de moretones—Tienes el hombro dislocado y una fractura en el brazo. ¿Segura que fue un accidente en la clase de deportes?

--mmmmm –Ukio asintió de mala gana, mientras veía a Ranma con una mirada fulminante. Tendría mucho que explicarle y lo obligaría a ello si fuese necesario.

Pero la mente de Ranma estaba perdida en otro lugar.

_. . . Akane. . ._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un viento frío le acogió el rostro. Akane se levantó súbitamente, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

--¿D. . Dónde estoy? –se incorporó, valiéndose de sus brazos los cuales aun le temblaban, adormilados. Entornó los ojos a su alrededor. Estaba en una sala, cuyo acabado era más viejo que rústico. No había cuadros en las paredes, y éstas estaban de una tonalidad casi grisácea. Había pocas ventanas, por lo que la luz casi pasaba desapercibida.

Entonces la vio, la silueta de la extraña joven que había visto esta misma tarde. Ahí estaba, de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella, contemplándola con una mirada fría e inmutable sobre su rostro aun oculto sobre el capuchón de su abrigo.

--Perdón por lo del dardo, no podía arriesgarme –sonrió esta.

Akane se pasó de nuevo una mano sobre su cuello. Encontró un diminuto bulto encajado en éste. Lo tomó, desprendiéndolo y sintiendo un leve pinchazo en el cuello. Vio sobre su mano una pequeña ampolleta, con una aguja saliente en uno de sus extremos.

--¿Que?

--No te preocupes, era un somnífero muy leve –mencionó la extraña chica, acercándose más y descubriéndose el rostro.

--¿Qué esta pasando?. . . –Akane se frotó la cabeza, confundida. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la chica—¡¡tu! . .te recuerdo, tu eres la chica que vi aquella noche.

--Me llamo Hirume –dijo, pero sin mostrar rasgo alguno de cordialidad. Su voz era tan fría y cortante como la última vez que le había visto—Te he estado observando. Sé que es lo que te pasa. Akane, tú. .

--¡Un momento! ¿Me has estado siguiendo? ¿Para qué?

--Esa noche, yo sé qué fue lo que te pasó esa noche –siguió diciendo Hirume, pese a que Akane se le quedaba viendo con extrañeza.

Akane se quedó en shock. Sabía a lo que se refería.¿Cómo era posible que esa desconocida se hubiese enterado de eso? No había nadie más esa noche, más que ella y Ranma. Nadie les había escuchado. ¿Cómo podría ser?. . .

--El ataque. . .yo lo vi. Akane, yo se que fue lo que paso

--. . no . . eso no puede ser. –dijo poniéndose de pie.—Tengo que irme.

--Yo. . .—Hirume carraspeó un poco, aclarándose la voz—Lo que viste. . .esa cosa. . .era un hombre lobo

--¡¿Qué!

Hirume no se alteró.

--Esa noche, lo que te mordió fue un licántropo. . .un hombre lobo.

--No tengo por que oír eso. –Akane trató de ignorarle—Me voy.

--¡¡Estoy hablando en serio, Akane! ¡¡Escúchame!

--No

Hirume se le adelantó cerrándole el paso, sujetando a Akane fuertemente del cuello de su uniforme escolar. Tiró de este hacia su lado izquierdo, rompiéndolo con tal facilidad como si fuese el papel de envoltorio de algún paquete. El hombro izquierdo de Akane quedó al descubierto.

--¡¡¿Qué demonios te pasa!

--Si no me crees, explícame qué es eso –Hirume señaló hacia las cicatrices de su hombro.

--¿Qué? –Akane miró distraídamente.—¡¡AAAAHHHH!

El vello negro-azul del que se había logrado librar ayer por la noche, había vuelto a crecer, más grueso y denso, delineando ambos contornos de sus heridas. Akane trató de cubrirse con una mano.

--. . . ya estas cambiando –la voz de Hirume sonaba profunda y seria. Hablaba en serio—y todo esto empeorará conforme se

aproxime la primer luna llena. . . vas a tener que encerrarte antes de que dañes a alguien más.

_¿A alguien más?. . .No. . . Pero si yo no he hecho nada. . .no. . ._

Varias imágenes se proyectaron rápidamente en la mente de Akane.

_. . Ukio. . . ¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada de eso!_

--¡¡No! –Akane empujó a Hirume, saliendo de la casa. Esas imágenes. . . las voces. No eran un sueño, era real, igual que lo que decía Hirume. Corría, dominada por un miedo que nunca había sentido, corrió cubriéndose el hombro con una mano.

--¡¡Akane! –Hirume le gritó. No trató de detenerla. Sólo se quedó contemplando cómo la chica se alejaba. A lo lejos, el cielo, casi despejado de las grises nubes de enero, comenzaba a oscurecerse.

La chica suspiró. Un suspiro de lástima y quizás, muy en el fondo de preocupación.

--. . . Cuidado con la luna, Akane. . .


	5. Instintos

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**CAPÍTULO 5**

" **INSTINTOS"**

--¡¡Akane! –Kasumi la llamó, sin obtener respuesta.

La había visto entrar corriendo a la casa, abriendo violentamente la puerta de la entrada, arrojando su mochila al piso, junto al escalón y subir a su habitación sin siquiera decir palabra alguna. Notó que se cubría el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha.

_¿Le ocurriría algo?_ pensó Kasumi. Se dirigió hacia la escalera, quedándose de pie sobre el primer escalón.

--¡¿Akane! –volvió a llamarla, obteniendo una vez más como respuesta el mismo silencio.

Nabiki se levantó de la mesa, mirando confundida a su hermana mayor.

--Creo que han vuelto a pelear o algo así –dijo—. Además, ya es tarde y Ranma aun no regresa. ¿Akane no dijo nada en cuanto llegó?

--. . . No , pero me preocupa –respondió Kasumi, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró de reojo a Nabiki—¿ Te diste cuenta de algo en la escuela?

Nabiki arqueó las cejas en señal de supuesto interés, asintiendo con la cabeza.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¡Ranma, exijo que me expliques claramente que pasó! –le gritó una enfurecida y asustada Ukio a Ranma. El chico solo mostraba una expresión seria y seca, mientras abría la puerta de la entrada del restaurante.

Ukio entró primero, encendiendo la luz de la entrada. Ranma se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta. Su vista estaba perdida, en el oscuro y negro cielo de Nerima.

--¡¡Ranma!

El chico volteó repentinamente hacia el rostro de Ukio, pero sus ojos aun revelaban ese pensativo y sutil gesto de ensimismamiento. Abrió lentamente los labios, como si quisiera decir algo, pero solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, aun recargado junto a la puerta.

--Ya es algo tarde. . . –Ranma empezó a decir, con una voz tan baja que casi parecía un murmullo.

Ukio aun le contemplaba con una mueca tanto enojada como confundida, aun a la espera de una respuesta concisa. Ranma supuso que sería totalmente inútil cambiar de tema, pero su mente le traía una y otra vez el leve recuerdo de esta tarde. Bajó la vista hacia el piso.

--Yo. . no se exactamente que paso pero. . –su voz se cortó, desvaneciéndose como un bostezo. Estaba tan confundido como Ukio, pero con la gran diferencia de que él sabia el porque.

Calló repentinamente cuando sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro. Levanto la vista, posando sus ojos en el aun palidecido semblante de Ukio, quien tenía la mano derecha en el hombro de Ranma.

--Tal vez, sea mejor que hablásemos después. –comentó Ukio, pero su expresión aun seguía siendo seria.

Ranma asintió en silencio. Se dio la vuelta, echando a andar hacia el dojo mientras escuchaba la puerta corrediza del restaurante de Ukio cerrándose detrás de él.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Murmullos. Voces. Algo hacia ruido en la planta baja. Podía escucharlos perfectamente. La voz de su padre y sus hermanas. De algo hablaban. No, no era de ella. Los escuchaba tan claramente como si estuviese ahí mismo.

Sentada, al borde de su cama y con las cortinas corridas y la luz apagada, se encontraba Akane, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y la vista fija en la silla de su escritorio, en la cual estaba desdoblado su uniforme escolar, aun roto de la parte del hombro.

La mente le daba vueltas. Ideas que iban y venían, todo lo sucedido aquella tarde. Una voz se cernía dentro de ella, fuerte y clara, haciéndole revivir cada instante de esas fragmentadas e inconclusas imágenes.

_. . .Yo se que fue lo que paso esa noche. . . Fue un licántropo. . .un hombre lobo. . .ya estas cambiando y todo empeorará conforme se acerque la primer luna llena. . ._

La voz de Hirume, sonaba con un eco vacío, tan distante pero a la vez demasiado real como para tratarse de un sueño. No, no fue un sueño, no lo que pasó esa tarde.

Trató de levantarse, haciendo un esfuerzo por despejar la mente, pero algo le hacia sentir tan aturdida, mareada e incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa.

El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, pero sentía esa oscuridad tan acogedora, tan. . . tan apropiada.

Una escena se detuvo en medio de ese vaivén de ideas fugaces. Pudo ver claramente a Ukio, frente a ella, tendida en el piso, con el brazo derecho sobre su hombro herido. . .el hombro que ella misma le había dislocado.

Ella.

Pudo verse a ella misma en ese preciso momento. Ese sentimiento, esa extraña sensación que se había apoderado de su ser y le había obligado. . .¿a actuar así?

Estaba perfectamente conciente de la discusión que había tenido con Ranma antes de todo eso, de la forma en que Ukio la había retado. . .pero, ¿y después?

--¿Akane? –llamó una voz, lejana y cercana al mismo tiempo. Una mano entreabrió lentamente la puerta, trayendo consigo un tenue resplandor de luz hacia la oscurecida habitación—¿Akane?

Ella levantó la vista, mirando directamente hacia la puerta. Una silueta alta, de pie, inmóvil junto al marco de la puerta.

La mano que sujetaba la perilla de la puerta, se deslizó por la pared, hasta el interruptor de luz, encendiéndolo y despojando de toda oscuridad la habitación de Akane.

--¿Ranma? –la voz de Akane se entrecortó, al principio como una reacción de sorpresa—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se puso de pie, fingiendo una mueca u tanto despreocupada, tratando de ocultar esa sensación de miedo que había sentido horas antes.

--Solo que. . .—Ranma empezó a decir, se detuvo, en una pausa, mirando por detrás de él, asegurándose de que su voz apenas fuera lo suficientemente audible para ambos—. . .Es por lo de esta tarde. . . y. . .

Akane sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. No, no quería hablar de eso, no ahora.

--Eso no es asunto tuyo

--Sólo quiero saber que es lo que pasó –Ranma insistió, pero Akane aun mostraba esa actitud hostil.

--¡Déjame en paz!

--¡¡No lo digo por mi! –Ranma elevó la voz, sin importarle quien llegase a escucharle—Es Kasumi quien esta preocupada. . .—calló repentinamente, recordó algo. . no debía haber dicho eso. . .

--¿Que? –Akane se le quedó viendo con extrañeza a Ranma, y reaccionó a la manera en que sabe hacerlo—¿Tú. . .? ¡¿tú dijiste algo!

Ranma se quedó helado. Algo era cierto, él no fue quien mencionó palabra alguna de la pelea entre su prometida y Ukio. No, sino que había sido la propia Nabiki quien había contado con lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido, y el problema era que se lo había dicho a Kasumi. Obvio que en cuanto Ranma regresó a la casa, se encontró a la entrada a una muy preocupada Kasumi, un casi histérico Soun y una Nabiki con expresión de "te lo dije". Y por demás había tenido que enfrentarse a uno de los interminables interrogatorios del señor Tendo. Exactamente no recordaba fotográficamente las preguntas, excepto que respondió _no_. . _. si. . . no_. . .y _no_.

No, no había incriminado ni dicho nada que pudiese ser perjudicial para Akane. . . o para ambos. ¿O lo había dicho?

--¡Yo no dije nada! Fue Nabiki quien lo había contado todo. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella estuviese ahí en ese preciso momento!

--claro. . . sé perfectamente que lo harías para fastidiarme

Ranma abrió la puerta en toda su totalidad y entró a la habitación.

--Solo. . .—él bajó el tono de su voz, volviéndose esta más seria—quiero que estés bien.

--¡Lo estoy! –ella dio un paso hacia donde estaba Ranma, cruzándose de brazos—No ha pasado absolutamente nada raro en mi. Me he vuelto más fuerte, eso es todo. ¿Por que? Sólo por que he estado entrenando más ¡y eso es todo! –Ranma iba a decir algo, pero akane se le anticipó y se quedó de nuevo en silencio—Tengo vellos raros ¿Y qué? También tengo hormonas y me hacen ver rara pero no me hacen un monstruo

--Entonces lo que te mordió fue una enorme hormona –dijo él en tono sarcástico.

--¡¿Aun crees que lo que nos atacó esa noche fue un monstruo! ¡Esas cosas no existen!

--. . . siempre ignoras lo que no entiendes.

--¡Si, cuando son tonterías!

La chica se adelantó, dándole un empujón a Ranma, dispuesta a sacarlo de su habitación. Por un momento, le pareció sentir una cálida energía, aumentando lentamente. . . .al igual que hace unas horas, antes de batirse en duelo contra Ukio. Sola. Quería estar sola, y en este momento, la incómoda compañía de Ranma y sus estúpidas preguntas era lo que menos necesitaba.

Ranma dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con una mano detenida en el marco de la puerta.

--¡Ahora vez a lo que me refiero! Después de lo que pasó esta tarde, y se perfectamente que tu no serias capaz de eso. Akane, algo anda muy mal contigo.

--No ¡como si yo fuese la responsable de todo! Fue ella quien me provocó. . . ¡Yo no podía quedarme ahí como idiota! ¡Ahora lárgate! –tenia una mano sujetando la perilla, dispuesta a cerrarla delante del rostro del chico.

--¡No dejes que sea yo quien te detenga! –amenazó Ranma.

--Descuida, ¡No lo haré!

La puerta se cerró emitiendo un estruendo seco producido por la gastada madera. Ranma casi dio un salto para evitar que ésta azotara contra su nariz. Se quedó ahí, frente a la puerta durante un momento. Esperando.

Pero la puerta no se abrió.

--¡Akane! –le llamó inútilmente, obteniendo nuevamente como respuesta la nada.

Se dio la vuelta, con las manos detrás de la nuca.

Al otro lado de la puerta, la habitación volvió a cubrirse de oscuridad, solo se escuchaba un leve jadeo, un suspiro casi tan bajo que parecía una respiración entrecortada.

Akane estaba apoyada junto a la puerta, con la vista fija al pequeño vértice de la ventana. El cielo era de un color negro profundo, sin nubes ni estrellas, el único resplandor provenía del tenue y casi extinto resplandor de la luna en cuarto creciente.

--. . . baka. . . –dijo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pasó un día desde entonces. Dos. Tres. Una semana.

Y lo ocurrido tanto entre Akane y Ukio había pasado a ser sólo una noticia del pasado. Ukio se había presentado a clases un par de días después del incidente, pero mantenía una distancia casi kilométrica hacia Ranma, con quien sólo cruzaba palabra de vez en cuando. Nadie en el grupo dijo o comentó rumor alguno. Y era una suerte de que así fuera

Estos últimos días habían sido demasiado tranquilos, o así le parecía a Ranma. Fuera de lo que pasó hace un par de días, en el que durante una de las clases, por la mañana, notó que Akane se había quedado dormida, 20 minutos antes de que terminara la clase de álgebra II. Lo único que le respondió a Ranma –y eso porque él había sido realmente insistente en su pregunta- era que últimamente sentía que no dormía lo suficiente. Pero fuera de eso, según ella, todo marchaba perfectamente.

Ranma no le creía. No, no después de todo lo que había estado pasando, después de esa casi fatal noche. Eso aún era un secreto para los Tendo, a pesar de que Nabiki seguía mostrándose incrédula ante lo que Ranma había relatado.

Eso no importaba. No ahora que casi toda la responsabilidad de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Akane ahora recaía sobre él. Y con ello toda una serie de especulaciones y ideas raras que comenzaba a imaginar. Nunca en su vida se había vuelto tan supersticioso, ni siquiera después de su mala experiencia en Jusenkyo. Su mente sólo se dedicaba a preocuparle mas y mas aun, maquilando una probabilidad que él se negaba a rechazar, pero que era tan cierto como que el cielo es azul. . .era cierto, ella ya no era la misma Akane

Lo sabía, en la forma en que lo miraba, el brillo de sus ojos, su voz, su carácter, violento por naturaleza, pero ahora le parecía haberse tornado más incontrolable. . .¡Rayos!¿era eso cierto?

_Lo sé. . .no es la misma. . ._ pensó él mientras caminaba calle abajo, bajo el rojizo atardecer del cielo de Nerima, casi al filo de las seis y media de la tarde. Se había quedado tiempo extra en la escuela después de clases, para ayudarle a Daisuke y a otros dos compañeros a hacer la limpieza del salón, cosa de la que había logrado huir diplomáticamente la semana pasada, pero hoy por mas motivos, o excusas que inventase, lograron atraparle.

Alguien pasó por su lado izquierdo. Ranma ni cuenta se dio, a pesar de que le llamaron por su nombre. Hasta que ese alguien le tomó del brazo, haciendo que se desconcentrase por completo.

--¡¡Nihao, airen! –Shampoo gritó al tiempo en que se aferraba al brazo izquierdo de Ranma—¡¡Shampoo encontrarte justo a tiempo para cenar!

--¡Shampoo, suéltame!

La chica no le escuchó, como era de esperarse. Le miró a los ojos.

--¿Porqué airen tener cara de preocupación? –dijo lo mas melosamente, y sin despegarse del brazo de Ranma.—Shampoo poder preparar cena para Ranma y si quiere poder contarme que pasa.

--No. . Shampoo suéltame! –el trató de forcejear, pero casi siempre -o la mayoría de las veces- resultaba inútil. Entonces, una idea fugaz pasó por su mente.

_Un plato de tallarines como aperitivo antes de la cena no me vendría mal. . ¡no no es eso, idiota!. . ¿Entonces, ah, claro, podrías llegar y de repente, como si nada, contarle a la amazona acerca del pequeño incidente de hace casi dos semanas, claro, puedes omitir los detalles sangrientos si lo prefieres._

No, ni loco accedería a hacer eso. . .bueno, lo de la cena tal vez. . .

--. . .solo iré por un plato de tallarines ¡y nada mas! –asintió Ranma, de mala gana.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akane abrió la puerta del dojo, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Eran las siete y media de la noche, pero tenía aun bastante tiempo libre antes de que Kasumi tuviera lista la cena.

Apiló un par de anchos y pesados tabiques de piedra, levantándolos con tal facilidad como éstos fueran simples cajas de cartón. Los colocó uno sobre otro.

Se quedó observándolos, por un breve instante.

--¡YAAAAAAAAAAA!—su voz sonó con eco dentro del dojo.

Levantó el puño derecho.

Lo dejó caer en vertical, sintiendo como los nudillos rozaban contra la áspera superficie. Ambos tabiques se rompieron, con un ruido sordo y seco.

_Nada mal_, dijo para si, mientras contemplaba su mano, con los nudillos impregnados de diminutos restos de piedra. Se limpió el dorso de la mano en uno de los costados de su gi. _Si. . he cambiado, pero no como cree ese baka_.

Miró distraídamente hacia su lado izquierdo. Debajo de su gi, unas delgadas líneas oscuras sobresalían ligeramente. Pasó la mano por debajo del cuello de la camisa que llevaba debajo. Las cicatrices estaban aun ahí, igual que hace una semana, y aun cubiertas de ese áspero y grueso pelambre. Desde hacía ya tres días en los que había insistido nuevamente en quitárselos y estos volvieron a aparecer al día siguiente, optó por dejarlos así. Después de todo, era totalmente inútil que tratara de deshacerse de eso. Ya no importaba. Y nadie se había percatado de ello, por fortuna.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a continuar con su rutina de entrenamiento.

Dio un paso, y se detuvo en seco.

Algo andaba mal

Levantó un poco la mano izquierda. Temblaba, se sacudía con bajos y lentos y pesados movimientos. La mano derecha procedía el mismo ritmo.

--¿Qué. . .que demonios. . . pasa? –su voz se entrecortó, mientras que su respiración comenzaba a tornarse más agitada, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Una extraña pulsación latía en el lado izquierdo de la cien. No, no era un simple dolor de cabeza. Punzaba, y punzaba dolorosamente, tanto que trató de seguir en pie, pero dio un paso en falso, haciéndole caer sentada.

_Ya estas cambiando. . . y todo esto empeorará conforme se aproxime la primer luna llena. . ._

--. . . no. . . ¡¡no es. . . cierto. . .!—exhaló, pero su voz sonaba apagada, débil. En medio de ese extraño e inusual torbellino de dolor, su vista sólo pudo distinguir una cosa. Una tenue y blanquecina figura, asomándose por entre una de las esquinas de una de las ventanas del dojo. Lejos, la forma casi semi redonda de la luna se perdía en medio de las inmensas sombras de los edificios de la ciudad.

_. . . Cuidado con la luna, Akane. . ._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos por aquí, yerno. . jajajaja –la voz de Cologne sonó cascada, estaba detrás del mostrador del restaurante de Neko.

--Sabia que Ranma no poder rechazar comida de Shampoo –rió la chica, mientras salía de la cocina con un gran tazón de tallarines. Lo dejó en la mesa donde estaba Ranma y se sentó junto a él-

--mm. . . –murmuró el chico, mirando el plato. Ahora le parecía que ya no tenía tanta hambre. Echó un vistazo distraídamente al interior del restaurante. Estaba solo, a no ser por él y un par de clientes más. –¿Y que ha pasado con Mousse?. . no se oye chocar contra la losa de la cocina como siempre.

--De regreso en su aldea –contestó Cologne—Hace ya un mes.

--Ser suerte, con lo torpe y ciego que Mousse es, de seguro la bestia de Nerima podría habérselo tragado como si se tratase de dulce de menta. . jaja

Ranma se atragantó con el enorme bocado que casi había engullido. Tosió tan fuerte que los dos clientes del fondo voltearon a verlo.

--¿Pasar algo malo, airen?

--¡No!. . jeje . . no nada. . –empezó a decir, aun con la boca medio llena. Se puso nervioso, nunca en su vida había estado tan tenso, y eso era visible a través de sus propios ojos. Por un momento, temió que todo se descubriese. . .¿o no era ese el plan? No, había jurado y perjurado que nadie se enteraría de lo sucedido hace ya un par de semanas. Se levantó, de súbito. –¡Cielos, pero que tarde es, debo irme!

Se puso en pie y salió a pasos largos y rápidos. Escuchó a Cologne decir algo. Él no respondió.

--¿Ranma a donde ir?

Shampoo fue detrás del chico.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¿Ranma? ¡¡Ranma, esperar!

Ranma se detuvo, exhalando un suspiro. Dejándose alcanzar. Mientras que su mente se debatía en medio de ideas que iban y venían. Una de ellas se aferraba a su conciencia, y no le había abandonado desde que estaba en el Neko Hanten. Una opción. Una solución desesperada. O una esperanza. . .

_La anciana. . ¡Claro, Cologne tal vez sepa algo. . ¿De que? ¿De maldiciones? ¿Monstruos?. . ._ pensó él, una voz se oyó lejos, como perdida en el tiempo_. . .baka, esas cosas no existen._

Si no existen, ¿Qué demonios era todo esto que estaba pasando?. Lo sabía. Lo creía. Lo notaba, en ese pequeño lapso, desde el ataque, ese cambio gradual y lento –porque lo había- en Akane. Él solo se aferraba a una idea fugaz y realista: la estaba perdiendo. Lentamente.

No podía dejarla. No quería dejarla perderse en ese abismo. . .sin retorno. Tenía que hacer algo, y hacerlo ahora, sin importar lo que esto implicase.

--¿Ranma estar bien? –preguntó Shampoo, tomando del brazo al chico. Éste tenía una fría expresión en el rostro.

--No. . digo ¡¡Si! –dijo confusamente—Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer aun, es todo.

--Shampoo no creer, airen verse preocupado. ¡Shampoo no irse hasta que Ranma explicar que le pasa!

--No es nada de importancia. . .¡Adiós! –logró quitarse a la amazona y se fue corriendo por los tejados, perdiéndose de vista.

Shampoo no le siguió.

_Bien, ahora tengo tu atención_, se dijo él mismo. Ahora sólo se daría tiempo para preparar una estrategia adecuada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La puerta del dojo se abrió.

Escuchó claramente como la puerta corrediza de deslizaba casi con sigilo. El sonido era demasiado estruendoso para ella.

Dolor. El dolor se hacía aun mas intenso. No paraba.

Un aroma, tenue, sutil, impregnaba lentamente el aire.

--¿Akane? –preguntó una voz conocida, temblorosa e insegura.

El dolor seguía.

--¡¡Akane! –la voz se intensificó, andando, casi corriendo hasta donde estaba ella.

El olor se volvía más fuerte. Era suave, dulce.

Las pulsaciones comenzaban a ceder. Poco a poco

Una mano le tocó el hombro.

--¡Akane! –Ranma trató de hablarle, pero sin obtener respuesta—¡Akane ¿Estás bien! ¡¡Contéstame!

Ella se giró, lentamente hacia él. No seguía el sonido de su voz, sino el de ese enigmático pero familiar aroma.

Ese aroma. Se volvía más y más fuerte. Era delicioso. . .ella se dio la vuelta concentrada en saber de dónde provenía.

Se encontró frente a frente con el pálido semblante de Ranma.

--A. . . Akane. . ¿Qué. . pasa?

--. . . no. . .no lo sé. . .—respondió en un suspiro. Su voz sonaba diferente.

Se acercó más hacia Ranma. Un calor casi abrasador le invadía el cuerpo. La sofocaba.

_Ese olor. . .oh. . huele tan bien. . ._

Ranma trató de moverse hacia atrás, al sentir el cálido rostro de Akane, rozando lentamente su cuello.

Algo le apresó uno de sus brazos, impidiendo que él pudiese levantarse. Una de las manos de Akane le sujetaba el brazo derecho, y la otra se había deslizado hacia su espalda. Literalmente le tenía inmóvil.

La respiración de la chica era profunda. Inhalaba cada fragmento del aroma de Ranma con avidez y placer. . .casi animal.

Ranma se puso incómodo, sintiendo como su rostro se ruborizaba como un tomate.

Akane acercó más su cuerpo hacia él, inconscientemente

El aroma, aun más fuerte, y embelesador, le hicieron perder la conciencia de lo que hacía.

--. . .Akane. . esto. . .no. . .no es correcto –el casi tembló al sentir como Akane comenzaba a lamerle el cuello. Su aliento era cálido y casi le escocía la piel.

No le escuchó.

El olor. . .el sabor de ese olor era _increíblemente_ bueno.

El dolor había cedido por completo.

Ranma insistió, pero ella no se detenía.

Por un momento, le pareció que Akane gruñía.

--. . .quiero. . .hacerlo. . .—jadeó ella.

Ranma abrió los ojos como un plato.

A ella no le importó. Él trató de despertarle de ese trance, pero la fuerza con que lo tenía inmovilizado era aun más que imposible.

Akane apretó aun más las caderas contra él, comenzando un movimiento circular, rítmico. Lento.

A Ranma se le hizo la piel de gallina.

--. . .espera. . .—la respiración de él se entrecortaba—. . .detente

Ella seguía. Acentuando el ritmo, mientras que su lengua recorría lentamente el dorso del cuello del chico, peligrosamente cerca de la yugular. Una de sus manos recorría la espalda a lo largo y ancho de ésta, la otra la deslizó sobre los botones chinos de la camisa de Ranma, haciendo un vago intento por desabrocharla..

Ranma comenzó a sentir una lívida sensación de placer.

_¡No idiota! No puedes hacerlo con ella así. . .no es responsable de sus actos. . .¿o si?_

La piel de Akane se sentía a una elevadísima temperatura. Estaba ardiendo.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a tornarse más acelerados y frenéticos, con desesperada lujuria animal.

Ranma sintió cómo algo comenzaba a rasgarle la camisa, por el lado de la espalda. Las uñas de Akane lentamente empezaron a alargarse, causándole de nuevo aquel incontrolable dolor. Pero eso no la detuvo.

Para Ranma, esa fugaz sensación de placer se volvió casi inmediatamente una molestia más que punzante. El calor del cuerpo de su prometida casi le quemaba los poros, y el ritmo de sus caderas le oprimían dolorosamente.

--Akane. . . ya, detente –logró mover una de las manos de ella. La puso sobre su hombro, tratando de separarla de él.—¡Akane!

Le gritó, pero no funcionó.

--¡¡AKANE! ¡¡DETENTE! --sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la determinación, antes de que ella enloqueciera. . .aun más. La tomó por los hombros, y le empujó, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para separarla.

Ella cayó sentada, sobre sus rodillas. Su aliento lentamente volvía a ser el mismo. Poco a poco recuperó la conciencia.

La mente le daba vueltas y un agudo zumbido le atormentaba los oídos.

Se pasó una mano por la frente, sintiendo como ésta bajaba de temperatura. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mueca de sorpresa –y miedo- más grande que había visto dibujarse en el rostro de Ranma.

Estaba frente a ella, con los ojos casi desorbitados de susto, haciendo cuanto esfuerzo posible por no gritar.

Akane se preguntó porque la miraba de ese modo, y al levantar una de sus manos vio algo a lo que sus ojos no daban crédito.

Su mano derecha –y la izquierda también- mostraba sus uñas, de una tonalidad grisácea y afiladas. No sólo era eso, sino que estas se acortaban lentamente. . .ante sus ojos.

Ahogó un grito de horror.

--¿Qué. . ? ¡¿Qué rayos es esto!

Ranma se acercó a ella, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Una voz irrumpió en medio de ese incómodo silencio.

--Así que aquí estaban ustedes dos. Ya es hora de la cena. –dijo Nabiki, con mueca de desenfado. Akane escondió inmediatamente las manos detrás de la espalda, y Ranma trató de aparentar que no pasaba nada.

Nabiki ni cuenta se dio de ello.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daba vueltas en la cama, mientras los recuerdos le venían una y otra vez, confusos y vagos.

Ranma no le había dicho nada desde la cena –de hecho, él casi ni cenó-, pero su mirada y esa seriedad que no era típica de él, fue el comentario más elocuente.

¿Qué había pasado, ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?. . . no, o al menos no algo de lo cual ella recordase.

Ya lo recordaría.

O al menos haría el esfuerzo. Por ahora todo lo que le importaba era dormir un poco.

Entró a su habitación, se enfundó en su pijama amarillo, recién lavado. Apagó las luces y se metió en la cama.

Todo quedó casi a oscuras, y no le importó siquiera correr las cortinas.

Akane pensaba que le costaría trabajo dormirse, como le ocurría en las ocasiones en las que había tenido días agitados.

Pero se sumió suavemente en el sueño, como si resbalara por un tobogán de poca pendiente. No recordaba dónde había leído que una persona normal tarda siete minutos en desconectarse del día. Siete minutos durante los cuales consciente y subconsciente van girando como las paredes trucadas de la casa encantada de un parque de atracciones.

Resultaba un poco inquietante.

Finalmente se quedó dormida, profundamente, como si hubiera caído por un agujero.

Y sin soñar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Algo le despertó mucho después, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberle hecho incorporarse en la cama de un salto.

No fue un ruido del exterior. No fue un sueño.

Algo le estrujaba la cabeza. Ese dolor.

Claro, lo había sentido esa misma tarde.

Pero era más intenso, clavándosele en todo el cuerpo.

Su estomago crujía, con fuerza indescriptible.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, ante un ansia que se apoderaba poco a poco de ella

_Hambre. . .tengo hambre. . ._

Era la causa del dolor.

_Hambre. . ._

Tenia que calmarle.

Miró por la diminuta luz que entraba por entre las cortinas de su ventana.

Tenía que salir.

Entonces, todo recuerdo de su conciencia humana, desapareció, como la luz de una vela desaparece en medio de la oscuridad.

_Hambre. . .tengo. . .hambre. . . _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La ciudad estaba completamente desierta. Como debía de esperarse tratándose de ser las tres de la mañana.

Caminaba a paso regular. Escudriñando cuidadosamente cada insignificante rincón.

Podía verlo todo bien. Perfectamente bien. Y el viento soplaba, trayendo consigo el aroma de una infinidad de cosas.

El dolor aun seguía ahí. Aminoraba y luego volvía. Pronto lo calmaría.

En cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

Muy pronto.

Algo rechinó, muy cerca de ella. Una diminuta sombra negra se deslizó por entre dos oscuros y solitarios callejones.

Akane agudizó el oído, y oyó un débil sonido. Como de algo que arañase. Era algo pequeño. Lejos de ahí.

Podía percibir su aroma en el aire.

Sentía como si su mente se hubiese desdoblado por la mitad. Un lado, aun tratada de controlar el intenso ardor de su estómago, y el otro lado oía a esa diminuta sombra corriendo en la oscuridad.

El hambre sonaba en sus tripas como una campana hueca.

Miró a su alrededor con los sentidos agudizados y oyó de nuevo aquel ruido.

_Hambre. . ._

Akane trató de escuchar, pero los latidos de su propio corazón eran demasiado ruidosos y le distraían.

Miró despacio, de derecha a izquierda en la oscuridad con la cabeza inclinada para captar el sonido.

La sombra seguía rascando algo con lo que se podía distinguir eran sus uñas. Era difícil localizarla exactamente.

Su cuerpo se decidió.

_Hambre. . ._tenía que controlarla. Tenía que comer.

Akane se puso en cuclillas, después se tumbó boca abajo.

Si, ahora el sonido venía de su derecha.

_En la pared, al fondo del callejón. Tal vez en un rincón_, pensó.

Empezó a arrastrarse en aquella dirección. Su cuerpo se movía sigilosamente, y con una flexibilidad a la que nunca hubiera imaginado, andando agazapada, casi pegada al suelo.

El sonido cesó.

Akane siguió arrastrándose, hacia el interior de un callejón, oscuro, frío y húmedo.

Su hombro tropezó con algo; un cubo de basura. Este cayó al suelo y oyó repicar las uñas de ese "algo" a lo largo de la pared del fondo.

_Va de derecha a izquierda_, pensó. Esperó a que así fuese. Sus tripas roncaban con fuerza alarmante.

Silencio total. Akane yacía de bruces, con la cabeza inclinada.

Un olor acre llegó hacia ella. Un animal. Ahora sabía que se trataba de un animal. Pequeño. Canino, tal vez.

El olor marcaba un camino tan claro como la luz de un farol. Akane observó las calles de alrededor. Todas ellas de un color gris débilmente luminoso. Todavía no ubicaba a su presa, pero podía distinguir cada detalle del oscuro callejón. Captó el olor

Se arrastró hacia delante, despacio. . .muy despacio.

Podía oír un ruido sordo, rítmico. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de los propios latidos de su corazón. Sus pulsaciones eran casi ensordecedoras, y esperó un rato a que se tranquilizasen. Volvía la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, escuchando.

Allí. Un rápido tic. . .tic. . .tic. . . como el de un pequeño reloj. A su derecha. Tal vez a unos diez metros delante de ella. En el rincón, naturalmente.

Se arrastró hacia aquel rincón, en silencio y con movimientos sinuosos.

Oyó como aumentaban los latidos del corazón de su diminuta e inofensiva presa. Sabía exactamente donde estaba. Permanecía inmóvil, pero los latidos indicaban que estaba a punto de salir de su refugio y correr a lo largo del callejón. Akane oyó el ruido de las uñas del animal, y entonces, éste saltó hacia delante con una confusa luminiscencia, al tratar de cruzar el callejón hacia el rincón más lejano.

Akane sólo sabía que tenía hambre y necesitaba controlarla, pero su mente trabajaba instintivamente calculando la dirección y la velocidad con fría lógica animal. Akane se lanzó hacia la izquierda. Su presa lanzó un ladrido de defensa y esquivó su mano. Pero al dar media vuelta y pasar por su lado, Akane se volvió al instante hacia la derecha y agarró al animal por detrás de la cabeza. Éste se revolvió, defendiéndose.

Akane comprendió que su presa se liberaría en pocos segundos, y tomó una decisión.

Abrió la boca y mordió el pequeño y duro cuello.

Sus dientes trabajaron bien; no había rabia, no cólera en ellos, sólo hambre.

Oyó un crujido de huesos y su boca se llenó de sangre caliente. El cuerpo forcejeó unas cuantas veces, pero cada vez con menos fuerza.

Y ese fue el final del desigual combate.

Alargó una mano y tocó la carne. Akane miró las débiles manchas rojas en la punta de sus dedos. Las olió. Olor a metal. Entonces se lamió los dedos y probó el sabor de la sangre. No era ni malo, ni particularmente bueno. Sabía un poco a humo y era algo amargo. Pero aún así, hizo que su estómago crujiese más fuerte y se le humedeciese más la boca. Era resbaladizo y ligeramente pegajoso entre sus dedos. Tal vez había incluso un poco de pelo, pero no se esforzó en saberlo. Cerró sus ojos y abrió la boca.

Empujó la carne dentro de la boca y la masticó.

Fluyeron jugos sobre su lengua; eran dulces y picantes, con un sabor a tierra salvaje. Akane sentía palpitaciones en la cabeza y dolores en la espalda, pero sus dientes seguían masticando como si fuesen los dueños y todo lo demás estuviese a su servicio. Arrancaba pedazos de carne y los trituraba con dificultad.

Sangre y jugos goteaban bajo los labios de Akane Tendo –a una semana y seis días y un mundo de distancia de la que solía ser-, que desgarraba la carne con los dientes y la engullía con famélica satisfacción. Cuando llegó a los huesos los mordió y trató de abrirlos para extraer el tuétano. Uno de los huesos más pequeños se partió y apareció el tuétano. Akane introdujo la lengua en el hueso y sorbió la sangre coagulada. Comió como si fuese el bocado más sabroso que se hubiese servido en un plato de oro.

Un poco más tarde, los huesos vaciados cayeron de sus ensangrentados dedos, y Akane se sentó en cuclillas sobre el pequeño montón y se lamió los labios.

Algo se impuso en ella con fuerza irrebatible: le gustaba la carne sangrante. Le gustaba muchísimo. Y esto no era todo. Quería más.

Entonces despertó.

No despertó de un sueño, sino de la realidad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Siguió con la mirada la trayectoria rojiza, hacia el cuerpo, desmembrado y sin vida, y lanzó un gemido. Sus ojos se dilataron y se apretó los labios con los nudillos. Sintió algo frío en la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando de terror.

Los restos yacían frente a ella, huesos, cartílagos, piel cubierta de sangre, sombríos a la luz de la luna, en tonalidades azuladas, como el negativo de una película fotográfica.

Y el último vestigio de pensamiento coherente de Akane acabó de diluirse en una idea repetitiva:

_Tienes que gritar para despertarte, aunque despiertes a Ranma, a Kasumi, a papá, a todo el vecindario, tienes que gritar para despertarte. . .gritargritargritargritargritargritardespeetartedespertartedespertartedespertarte_. . .

Pero no le salía mas que un tenue soplo de aire, cómo el sonido que hace un niño que trata de aprender a silbar.

Trató de gritar, y el mundo se borró de su vista, dando vueltas.


	6. El Cambio

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"**El Cambio"**

La puerta del restaurante se abrió. Shampoo salió casi trastabillando del interior del restaurante, aquella fría mañana de febrero.

Una voz proveniente desde adentro le desconcentró.

--¿Bisabuela, porqué encender la televisión tan temprano? –preguntó.

Cologne no le contestó.

_. . . Así parece, . . . –_empezó a hablar la voz de un tipo, con el eco típico de una señal de interferencia_—. . .hoy por la mañana se encontraron huellas amorfas impregnadas de liquido, identificado como sangre, al igual que diversos restos pertenecientes a alguna especie de animal. Las autoridades concluyen de que se trata del mismo criminal que atacaba en las noches de luna llena. Por seguridad de la comunidad y sus alrededores, se tomará la opción de proceder a un toque de queda. Y continuación el reporte del clima. . . ._

El volumen del televisor bajó momentáneamente.

--Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto –dijo Cologne, a media voz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una persona tarda siete minutos en dormirse, si, pero también tarda entre quince y veinte minutos en despertarse. Al parecer, el sueño es un lago del que cuesta más trabajo salir que entrar.

Akane oía un ruido sordo, y seco. Un golpe. Una voz. De nuevo aquel sonido. . .¿algo que se movía?

_Claro_ –pensó su aletargado cerebro—_estaba corriendo_.

Entonces oyó de nuevo aquella voz. Era Ranma.

--¡¡Papá, ese es mi plato! ¡¡Que me lo devuelvas!

Siguió una risa producida por el señor Saotome, y entonces Akane abrió los ojos y vio el techo de su habitación.

Se quedó muy quieta, dejándose inundar por la realidad, la estupenda realidad, la bendita realidad.

Todo un sueño espantoso y vívido, pero al fin y al cabo un sueño.

Sólo un fósil del subconsciente.

Volvió a oír ese sonido. Era Ranma, corriendo por la duela de la sala.

--¡¡Viejo ingrato, ése es mi desayuno!

--¡¡Jaja, si realmente te crees tan bueno, ven y quítamelo entonces, niño!

--¡¡Papá me las vas a pagar!

Akane miró a su derecha, sintiendo que las sábanas estaban enredadas en la parte de los pies. El sol brillaba ya muy alto.

Vio el reloj, ya casi eran las ocho. Kasumi le había dejado dormir. . .probablemente a propósito.

Normalmente ello le hubiera irritado, pero no esta mañana. Respiró profundamente, satisfecha por el momento de estar ahí, con aquel sol que entraba por la ventana, palpando la inconfundible textura del mundo real.

El sueño empezaba a diluirse, a perder coherencia.

Magnífico.

--¿Estás despierta, Akane? –gritó Kasumi, al parecer, desde las escaleras

--Si –dijo Akane, sentándose en la cama.

--¡¡Ya te lo he dicho, deja de quitarme mi comida! –gritó Ranma a su padre. Un portazo de indignación subrayaron estas palabras.

--¿Un huevo o dos? –preguntó Kasumi.

Akane apartó la ropa de cama y puso los pies en el suelo y ya iba a responder que nada de huevos, sólo un tazón con cereal antes de salir corriendo a la escuela. . .cuando las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta.

Tenía los pies sucios de tierra, barro. . .y había algo rojizo y pegajoso en ellos. También en sus manos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Con un movimiento brusco, los ojos desorbitados y los dientes clavados en una lengua insensible, Akane arrancó la sábana de encima de un puntapié. La parte baja de la cama estaba también llena de tierra, y las sábanas manchadas de barro.

--¿Akane?

Entonces, un amargo sabor llegó hasta su lengua. También había algo pegajoso en sus labios, seco. Desagradable.

Sangre. Si, estaba segura de ello. . .era sangre.

_Voy a gritar. . ._

El grito retumbaba en su interior, como la detonación del frío proyectil del miedo. Su realidad se tambaleaba: la verdadera realidad era la tierra sobre el piso de su habitación, el barro bajo sus pies y la sangre en sus labios.

_Voy a gritar, y luego enloqueceré y no tendré que preocuparme más_

--¿Akane? –Kasumi empezaba a subir la escalera, directo a su habitación.—¿Akane-chan, te has vuelto a dormir?

Durante dos o tres segundos trató de sobreponerse haciendo un esfuerzo. Igual que sucedió aquella noche en que esa cosa la había atacado.

Lo consiguió. Le ayudó el afán de impedir que Kasumi la viera en aquel estado, con los pies cubiertos de barro, la ropa de la cama amontonada en el suelo y aquella sábana enlodada.

--Estoy despierta –gritó jovialmente. Tenía un remolino de ideas en la cabeza, y en el fondo de su mente, se preguntaba si siempre había estado tan próxima a esa irracionalidad desaforada. Si, lo estábamos todos.

--¿Un huevo o dos? –Kasumi se había detenido en el cuarto o quinto peldaño. Gracias a Dios.

--Dos –respondió Akane, casi sin darse cuenta—. Revueltos.

--Bien, baja ya. Le diré a Ranma que te espere. –dijo ella, volviendo a la cocina.

Akane cerró un momento los ojos y respiró aliviada. Empezó a moverse con rapidez, desenterrando todo pensamiento. Quitó las sábanas. Las mantas estaban bien. Hizo un ovillo con las sábanas, salió al pasillo –afortunadamente no había nadie, ni siquiera la entrometida de Nabiki-y las arrojó al canasto de ropa sucia.

Tomó su uniforme escolar y entró casi corriendo al baño, se quitó rápidamente la ropa, conectó la ducha manual, mojándose enteramente el cuerpo con un agua que casi le escaldó la piel, pero ella ni se preocupó en graduar la temperatura. Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos, lavándose la cara. Despojándose de aquella incómoda y desagradable mancha roja que estaba alrededor de sus labios.

Empezaba a sentirse mejor, más tranquila. Mientras se secaba le asaltó la idea de aquella misma sensación que debían sentir los criminales cuando creían haberse librado de todas las pruebas comprometedoras. Algo salió de su mente, como una de esas ideas fugaces, un _deja vu_, tal vez. No, era algo más

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, comenzó a sollozar, silenciosamente.

Siguió secándose, y un par de lágrimas de incomprensible dolor resbalaron por sus mejillas. Parecía no poder parar.

--Akane, te recuerdo que se te hará tarde –Kasumi volvió a llamarla, esta vez su voz se oía preocupada.

--V. . voy. . .—respondió ella, sin dejar de tartamudear. Estaba asustada, y el miedo sólo ayudaba a acentuar más su llanto.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, como quien se despoja de esa fría sensación húmeda, al salir de una piscina.

Mientras se vestía, las lágrimas fueron apagándose, hasta extinguirse casi por completo.

Exhaló, como si tratase de recuperarse de un gran esfuerzo físico. Si, eso había sido un gran esfuerzo físico.

Akane se sintió un poco mejor. No comprendía porqué, pero así era.

Ahora la habitación volvía a estar normalmente, aunque sin las sábanas.

Si, se había librado del veneno.

Tal vez la palabra adecuada era "pruebas" pero para ella era un veneno.

Una idea fugaz y aparentemente sin importancia comenzó a rondar por su mente.

_Bien, ahora bajaré y aquí no ha pasado nada. . . la sábana estaría en el canasto de la ropa sucia . . .sólo hasta que Kasumi la lavase hoy al mediodía. . . _

¿Acaso eso importaba?

No, tal vez le parecería algo extraño a Kasumi encontrar las sábanas de su hermana menor llenas de lodo y. . .¿algo más?

No, no importaba, pero si Kasumi le preguntase. . .¿Qué es lo que iba a responder?

_¿Qué es lo que iba a responder?_

--¡Akane!

--¡AHHHHHH! –gritó sin darse cuenta, al voltear a su derecha, vio a Nabiki de pie y con una expresión de extrañeza.—Nabiki. . .¡me asustaste!—suspiró Akane.

--¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Kasumi te ha estado llamando desde hace media hora –Nabiki hizo una mueca de enfado, cruzándose de brazos. No esperó respuesta alguna de Akane.

--Ya voy –respondió, pasando por un lado de su hermana y sin siquiera mirarle, pero el tono de su voz era la respuesta más exacta ante esa entrometida pregunta.

Nabiki le siguió con la mirada, y bajó, minutos después.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Akane. . .¡¡Akane! –Ranma gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, corriendo a cuatro metros detrás de su prometida. Akane se detuvo, dándole oportunidad de que Ranma la alcanzase.

--Di que llegaré tarde –dijo a Ranma, mientras escuchaba cómo éste se aproximaba a ella dando pasos largos.

--¿Qué?

--Llegaré al consultorio del Doctor Tofú, diles en la escuela que llegaré un poco tarde.

Ranma le miró aun sin comprender. Akane se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose dos calles abajo. Él no insistió ni siquiera en preguntar, no era conveniente hacerlo.

No, por lo menos aun no.

_. . .se que algo me oculta. _. ., pensó él.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--. . .pues. . mm. No parece que tengas un golpe o algo así. . .—dijo pensativamente el doctor Tofú, examinando minuciosamente uno de los costados del cráneo de la joven.—No entiendo, ¿dices que caminaste dormida?

--N. . no lo se. No recuerdo nada –tartamudeó Akane—esta mañana desperté en mi habitación, pero las sábanas estaban manchadas de lodo y. . .(_claro, había algo más_). . .y . . .(_sabes perfectamente de que, adelante, dilo_). . .de sangre.

(_Exacto_)

La expresión del rostro de Tofú no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo, pero si se notaba cierto rasgo de confusión.

-- Pues te conozco desde muy pequeña y nunca habías tenido un problema parecido. –dijo él, sonriendo levemente—Tal vez te golpeaste contra algo mientras dormías, probablemente contra el respaldo de la cama, y créeme, ninguna parte del cuerpo sangra tanto como la cabeza. Aunque no noto rasguño alguno.

Akane se encogió de hombros. No, esa no era la explicación que ella esperaba. Tenía sus propias expectativas. . .era algo más y sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Esas fugaces imágenes, el lodo y la sangre. Sabía a qué se debían.

No pudo haber sido un golpe, no lo era porque esta mañana había despertado sintiéndose bien. . ._perfectamente_ bien. Y alguien que se lastima en la cabeza no puede sentirse _perfectamente_ bien.

--Tal vez sea demasiada presión. –comentó Tofú –¿Algún problema o algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, distraídamente. Miró por la ventana. Nada en particular. Gente iba y venía.

Algo atrajo su atención. Una sombra difusa, casi inadvertida entre el inmenso mar de gente. Una figura alta, ataviada en una gabardina oscura. Le miraba fijamente. Sus ojos, resplandecientes de un extraño fulgor ambarino estaban fijos en ella.

No le conocía, nunca en su vida le había visto.

Parecía no poderle quitar la vista de encima. Esos ojos, resultaban bastante familiares. . .pero, ¿porqué?

Una mano le tocó el hombro, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

--¿Segura que estas bien, podría darte un analgésico si sientes alguna molestia. . .

--No es necesario, gracias estoy bien –Akane se puso de pie, percatándose de que el reloj junto a la puerta marcaba las ocho cuarenta y cinco. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Echó un último vistazo, hacia una de las esquinas. El hombre, quien la había estado observando hace algunos minutos ya había desaparecido.

--¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó el doctor Tofú.

--eh. . no. Solo que creí ver algo. . . –_no, en realidad lo viste_—. Gracias por todo doctor Tofú.

--Vuelve cuando quieras

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había sido una suerte el que haya encontrado el portón de la entrada de la escuela semi abierto, y también lo había sido el entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Gran parte de la escuela estaba casi en completo silencio, la mayoría absorta en sus clases. Pasó por el corredor, notando que la mayoría de los salones tenían la puerta cerrada, a excepción de uno.

Entró a su salón, sin tener la molestia de empujar la puerta porque esta ya estaba abierta.

Volteó distraía hacia el escritorio del maestro, notando que este estaba vacío, algo un tanto irregular ya que aun faltaban algunos minutos para las nueve y no era costumbre de la maestra de la clase de las ocho retirarse temprano, en este caso, se trataba de la señorita Hinako.

--¡Akane! –le llamó Yuka desde su butaca. Y ella fue a sentarse en una de las butacas desocupadas entre Yuka y Sayuri.

--Hola chicas. –dijo, miró de reojo el desolado escritorio—¿Qué ha pasado con miss Hinako? No es su costumbre faltar.

--Ni idea –respondió Sayuri con una expresión aliviada—ni siquiera vino a recoger la tarea que dejó pendiente desde la semana pasada, me alegro por eso.

--Por cierto—dijo Yuka—, Ranma me dijo que llegaste tarde porque irías a ver al doctor hoy por la mañana, ¿Te encuentras bien?

--Si, no es nada, solo que últimamente no he podido dormir bien, es todo –suspiró Akane, tratando de verse lo más tranquila posible, cosa relativamente complicada de lograr después del incidente de esta mañana. Aun lo tenía demasiado presente.

--mm. . .—asintió Yuka, notando que Akane miraba distraídamente en derredor del salón—. . .si preguntas por Ranma, hace quince o veinte minutos lo vi salir del salón, no sé a donde.

--En realidad eso no me interesa.

Alguien entreabrió la puerta y entró casi arrastrando los pies. La señorita Hinako entró, con una expresión de tragedia en su infantil rostro. Entró acompañada por uno de los maestros de algún otro grupo.

El resto del grupo guardó un silencio casi sepulcral.

--D. . Disculpen que. . .haya llegado tarde. . .pero. . _snif snif_. .pero. . .es que. . .¡¡Es que esaaa cosaa asesinoo a mi pequeño Shiro-chann!—empezó a sollozar lo más fuerte que pudo.

--No sabía que la señorita Hinako tuviese una mascota –murmuró uno de los chicos desde uno de los extremos del salón.

--¿Crees que haya sido otra victima de la bestia de Nerima? –dijo una chica de los asientos de adelante.

--¿Qué, pero si esa cosa atacaba solamente en luna llena. . .aun faltan tres días.—susurró otro joven.

En menos de un minuto el salón se llenó de comentarios y murmullos

--¡Muchachos silencio! –el maestro que acompañaba a la profesora trató de controlar el barullo, y una vez que la mayoría del grupo se calló, volteó a ver a Hinako, quien estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas—Señorita Hinako, tranquilícese por favor. Jóvenes, debido al lamentable accidente de la profesora, se ausentará durante tres días, así que todos los proyectos que tendrían que entregar para su clase se postergarán hasta su regreso –anunció.

--¡¡¡Noo fuée cualquier accidentee! –rompió a llorar nuevamente la profesora—. . .mi pobre Shiro-Chan!

--Cálmese por favor.

El timbre de las ocho sonó puntual. El profesor se llevo a la señorita Hinako, quien aun sollozaba a todo pulmón por el pasillo, haciendo que más de uno de los alumnos de los salones contiguos saliera a ver que sucedía.

Y ese fue el fin del dramático aviso.

--Pobre miss Hinako –comentó Sayuri.

--Nunca antes había sucedido algo como esto en la ciudad. . .Dios, ¿que pasará después? --argumentó un chico desde el marco de la puerta.

--¿Qué tan difícil les sería a la policía atrapar a esa cosa, con tan escasos callejones? –dijo otro.

Pero Akane no les escuchaba.

No.

Su mente se quedó fija en una sola idea.

Varias voces pasaron por su mente. Repitiéndose una y otra vez.

_No, yo no lo hice. . . ._

_Luna Llena. . .esa cosa solo ataca en luna llena. . ._

_Ya estas cambiando. . .y lo sabes. . ._

_. . . Tres días. . . _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¡¡Nihaoo airen! –exclamó Shampoo, saltando una de las rejas del patio de la escuela y sujetando efusivamente a Ranma por el cuello.

--Sh. . .Shampoo. . .¡¡suéltame! –jadeó él, casi asfixiado.

--¡¡Quee romántico! ¡¡por fin airen y Shampoo estar solos! –gritó la amazona, dando saltos de alegría.

--No. . no es por eso. . .—empezó a decir él, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por no ruborizarse al ver cara a cara a la amazona, y fingió un tono de voz serio—necesito tu ayuda. . .

--¿Pasar algo malo, airen?

Ranma inhaló profundo.

Táctica. Claro, como en muchas otras ocasiones, esa era una de sus infalibles estrategias. . .si sabía manipularlas correctamente. Solo que la diferencia era que esta vez., no era por él, sino por Akane.

Lo presentía desde esta misma mañana, al ir junto a ella rumbo a la escuela esta mañana. En su silencio, ese silencio estremecedor que no era normal en ella. . .y lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, en el dojo.

_Por Kami. . .¿Qué demonios pensaba hacerme? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?_

Su mente indagó aquellas preguntas a lo largo de toda la noche y su única respuesta había sido el vago y estremecedor recuerdo de esa casi fatal noche. . .cuando estuvo a punto de perderla.

Sabia que no podía explicarle el argumento original a Shampoo, conociendo la eterna e inflaqueable rivalidad entré ésta y Akane, así que hacía dos días (incluyendo la noche anterior) en la que se había llevado planeando todo un repertorio de posibles razones y más que nada que se escuchasen lo bastante creíbles.

¿Acaso pensaba engañar a la amazona?

Si, ¿y qué con eso?

Estaba dispuesto a todo. Solo por ella. . .por esa chica que en un principio no significaba nada para él, hasta ahora.

. . .Akane. . .

_Casi la perdí una vez. . .no pienso volver a perderla_.

--Shampoo. . .es acerca de todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo en la ciudad. . . yo. . .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran las siete y media de la noche para cuando la puerta de la entrada de la casa de los Tendo se abrió, y un pensativo y ensimismado Ranma entró. El resto de la mañana había pasado, para él, con la rapidez e insignificancia de uno de esos cortos y extraños sueños que se tienen cuando te despiertas en mitad de la noche e intentas dormirte de nuevo.

Normal. Demasiado normal.

En esos cortos momentos de tiempo libre había vigilado de reojo a Akane.

No. No había pasado nada.

Todo el día, e inclusive el resto de la tarde, todo era tan normal que le hacía sentir que todo aquello que pasaba por su mente hacía un par de semanas, solo fuese un recuerdo.

Su mente aún divagaba en torno a la casi incompleta conversación de esa mañana con Shampoo.

Todo como un leve _flashback_.

--Imposible. . .—suspiró Shampoo, pero su expresión cambió al ver el pálido y serio rostro de Ranma—Hablar en serio, ¿verdad?

No recordaba con facilidad si tartamudeó o no, pero según él había resultado lo bastante convincente.

--no recuerdo nada mas de esa noche. . .solo que esa cosa. . .me mordió. . .y. . .

Vio que la amazona le miraba preocupada, sin decir palabra alguna. A lo lejos el timbre del receso irrumpió en medio del silencio del patio escolar. Ranma comentó solamente que tenía que regresar a clases, y la chica sólo asintió y así como había llegado se había ido.

_Ranma Saotome, eres un genio. . .pero aun así, no podrás hacer nada. . .demasiado tarde, tres días. . .sólo tres días._

No importaba. Haría todo lo que fuera posible. Todo.

Miró en derredor, las luces del dojo estaban apagadas y éste estaba cerrado. Por un momento sintió una fugaz sensación de alivio.

_Es como si nada de esto estuviese pasando_.

Una voz le distrajo, Kasumi le llamó para cenar. Él entró, sin mucho entusiasmo, presentía algo, pero ¿qué?

No tenía intención de averiguarlo ahora, pero lo sentía, al igual que sentía que el viento comenzaba a volverse más frío y húmedo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-- ¡¡Mi mano! – gritó Akane aterrorizada, incorporándose sobre su cama, a la media noche, y sin que nadie le escuchase- ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi mano!

En la casi penumbra de su habitación, sentía que la mano derecha le palpitaba y ardía, como si en vez de sangre circulase fuego líquido por sus venas. No era un sueño, ni una alucinación. Las pulsaciones eran demasiado reales como para pensar eso.

Eran reales.

El dolor que le había despertado fue extendiéndose por el brazo hasta el hombro. Los dedos se contraían y retorcían, y la joven apretó los dientes para no gritar. Se agarró la muñeca con unos dedos espasmódicos que se abrían y cerraban; oía débiles chasquidos, cada uno de los cuales le producía una nueva y terrible punzada de angustia. Su rostro comenzó a sudar. No se atrevía a gritar, lo que menos quería que pasara era que Kasumi, o su padre le vieran en ese momento.

Después de unos segundos de tortura, la mano se hizo nudosa y deforme, una cosa oscura y monstruosa en el extremo de su brazo blanco y pulsátil. Tenía unas ganas furiosas de llorar, pero de su garganta sólo salían gemidos. Tiras de pelo negro-azul surgían de la carne y se entrelazaban alrededor de la muñeca y el brazo de Akane como cintas lizas y brillantes. Sus dedos se contraían, volviéndose amorfos y gruesos, crujiendo al cambiar de forma los nudillos. Un dolor agudo le recorrió la punta de los dedos cuando las uñas de éstos comenzaban a alargarse y oscurecerse de manera descomunal.

Jadeó, a punto de desmayarse; su mano estaba cubierta de pelos negro-azules, y en lugar de dedos tenía unas uñas curvas gruesas y afiladas sobre unos bultos enormes y callosos.

La oleada de pelambre negro subió por el antebrazo, saltó por encima del codo, y Akane supo que dentro de un instante tendría que levantarse y salir corriendo en busca de Ranma.

Pero pasó el instante, y ella no se movió. El pelo negro empezó a ondear y a introducirse de nuevo en la carne con un ardor fuerte y punzante, y los dedos crujieron de nuevo y se alargaron. Las garras curvas se introdujeron en la piel, dejando los restos de uñas humanas. La mano volvió a surgir, pálida como la luna, y los dedos pendieron como extraños trozos de carne. El dolor fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

Todo ello había durado tal vez quince segundos.

Akane suspiró, a punto de sollozar.

Un viento frío le atizó por la espalda.

--El Cambio –dijo Hirume, oculta entre las sombras de la habitación de Akane, a unos dos metros de la muchacha—Empiezas a tenerlo.

Akane le miró desconcertada, respirando con dificultad, y el semblante completamente cubierto de sudor.

--¿Qué. . .que carajos . . .haces aquí? –trató de ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo y sus piernas temblaban demasiado como para permitírselo.

--Te lo advertí. ¿Ahora comprendes porqué? –las facciones de Hirume eran inexpresivas, a pesar de haber visto lo ocurrido.

Akane pudo levantarse y reunir la fuerza suficiente para hablar. Sabía perfectamente la razón por la que esa extraña estaba aquí. Si, pero, muy en el fondo de ella, tal vez el último arraigo de su discernimiento humano preguntaba _¿Vas a creerle esas mentiras?_

Si, ahora, hasta ahora las creía. . . ¿cierto?

--Vete de aquí –un simple e infantil recurso de negación pasó por la mente de Akane.

--Tienes que salir de aquí –Hirume parecía no escucharle—Dentro de tres días habrá luna llena. . .y tú no seguirás igual. Enciérrate y encadénate antes de que dañes a alguien más.

Akane abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras se ahogaron al observar un grisáceo bulto que Hirume traía en una de sus manos. Lo dejó caer al suelo, y éste cayó con un sonido sordo. Akane se inclinó para observarlo de cerca.

Las sábanas que ella misma había arrojado al cesto de la sopa sucia ahora yacían sobre la duela de su habitación, hechas un ovillo. . .y había algo en medio de ellas. Akane lo tocó, era una diminuta tira de cuero. . .uno de esos collares que probablemente la gente usaba para un gato o un perro pequeño. Tenía una mancha carmesí en todo el borde.

Un olor agrio se impregnó en su nariz.

Sangre.

Lo arrojó repentinamente como si éste le hubiese quemado. Se llevó una de sus manos a la boca tratando de ahogar un grito.

--Una de tus primeras victimas a causa de tus carnívoras actividades. . .—comentó Hirume—¿Sigues pensando que esto es una broma?

--. . no. . .esto no esta pasando

--¡¡¿Porqué te empeñas en negarlo!. . .Ayer sólo se trataba de una simple mascota, pero ¿y después? ¿Y dentro de dos noches?

--No

--¡¡Entiende!—Hirume tomó a Akane por los hombros.—¡¡Estas poniendo a todos los que amas en peligro! ¡¡Por culpa de tu obstinación!. . .incluyendo a ese chico. . .

--¿Qué?—en medio de todo ese escándalo, solo pudo reconocer una palabra. "ese chico"

_Ranma._

--¡Yo vi lo que pasó la noche anterior! –miró a Akane fijamente con una mirada severa y fulminante—. . .Akane, ¿Qué pensabas hacerle a ese muchacho? ¿Seducirlo. . .para luego devorarlo vivo?

_Ese olor. . .Dios, ese olor era tan delicioso. . . Hambre. . .Tenía hambre. . . _

--NO

--¡¡Akane, responde!

--¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –su voz llenó toda la habitación. E irónicamente, como un último refuerzo, unas lágrimas pasaron por su pálido y asustado rostro.

Unos pasos se oían a lo largo del corredor. La puerta de la habitación de Akane se abrió con un ruido seco. Ranma entró y encendió la luz inmediatamente, encontrándose solamente a Akane, arrinconada en un extremo de su habitación, sollozando en voz baja.

--¿Akane?. . .¡¡¿Akane que te pasa! –se sentó junto a ella. Pasó una mano por su hombro y notó que estaba temblando. Ella se dejó caer sobre el pecho de él, como un niño asustado e indefenso. Ranma vio las sábanas en el piso, junto al roído collar. Ambos cubiertos de tierra y sangre.—¡¡¿AKANE QUE . . .QUE ES ESTO! ¡¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO AQUI!

--. . .lo maté. . .—su voz parecía un susurro frágil, y su voz temblaba bajo el llanto que le oprimía—yo. . .yo mate. . .a . . .shiro-chan. . .¡¡yoo maté a la mascota de miss Hinako! –y se entregó por completo al pánico.

Ranma la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo que su llanto se perdía en medio de leves suspiros de miedo.

_. . .Ya ha empezado. . .ahora lo sabes, no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. . .Y tú serás el siguiente. . ._

--No. No . . .Akane. . .—empezó a decir suavemente, para calmarla—No voy a dejar que esto ocurra. Lo prometo. . .

Ella se acurrucó, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ranma, mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

--No te dejaré sola.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Lo Inevitable

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**CAPÍTULO 7**

"**Lo Inevitable"**

--Pasa, yerno. –la voz cascada de Cologne mostró un leve eco desde el fondo del Neko Hanten.—La puerta esta abierta.

Ranma entró, empujando la puerta corrediza. Era una mañana nublada y húmeda, y aun era demasiado temprano, algo así como las ocho y media de la mañana, de un jueves en que él había pensado no asistir a la escuela.

El restaurante estaba vacío, como era de esperarse a esta hora. Sólo pudo distinguir una diminuta sombra, en uno de los extremos del interior de éste.

Bajó una de las sillas que estaban sobre una de las mesas y se sentó. La aparentemente frágil figura de la anciana se acercó a él, saltando sobre su bastón, como era acostumbrado verle.

--Shampoo me ha contado todo. . .—empezó a decir.

--Si, sé que es una locura pero. . .

--¡Muchacho, a lo largo de mis décadas de años he visto todo tipo de cosas! –la anciana hizo una mueca—Y no sería la primera vez que escucho algo parecido. –dijo retomando un tono de voz serio y entrecerrando los ojos; pensativa—. . .¿Así que fuiste mordido. . .por un lobo, la penúltima noche de plenilunio?. . .que propicio.

--¿Propicio? –Ranma parecía no entenderle, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no bostezar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cansado, y no era para menos, después de haber pasado la noche en vela cuidando de Akane (y aun bajo su propio riesgo).

--Propicio. Favorable, si prefieres llamarlo de esa forma –respondió calmadamente.—Justo esa misma noche, la luna se acercó a la tierra más que en 100 años.

El chico le miraba confundido, al tiempo en que se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de ahogar un bostezo.

--. . .Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasándome. . . .y no fue un lobo lo que me atacó. Era algo más, estoy seguro

Cologne sabía a qué se refería, ¿Cuál era el término adecuado? ¿licántropo? ¿monstruo? ¿hombre-lobo?

Ni ella ni Ranma repararon en alguna de éstas palabras, pero las tenían presentes.

Dentro de todo este argumento que Ranma se había planteado, sólo había un insignificante detalle. . .¡Rayos, ¿cómo pudo no darse cuenta de ello?

--Es extraño que te afecte. . .—empezó a decir la anciana—debido a la maldición causada por los estanques de Jusenkyo, pero por lo que mi nieta me contó, solo significa una cosa. . .te ha infectado y. . .

--¿Quiere decir que me convertiré en un monstruo mañana por la noche? –interrumpió él, sintiendo que esa última palabra se atoraba en su garganta.

--bueno, muchacho, no tengo una explicación más lógica que esa. Y desconozco mucho sobre el tema. Sólo sé que el lobo descansa durante el día y merodea de noche, pero siempre está presente, y crece dentro de la persona a la que ha poseído hasta la primer luna llena. . .acabando con todo, menos con su naturaleza, y su corazón.

Él se pasó una mano por la cabeza, bajando la vista al piso.

--. . .no es un buen pronóstico—suspiró. _Tarde, lo sabía, es demasiado tarde. . . Akane._

--ejem –carraspeó la anciana—pero por supuesto, yerno, no todos los mordidos cambian. Tiene que haber algo salvaje en esa persona, la analogía de un lobo, mejor dicho.

--mm. . .lo dudo. . . –diji para sí mismo ante una pregunta que aparentemente no tenía lógica.

_Kami sama, ahora si que lo he escuchado todo. . .¡es imposible! ¿Akane? ¿Tener el carácter de un animal salvaje?_

Esa pregunta solo trajo consigo vagos recuerdos; de esa tarde, en que si no fuese por él, Akane pudo. . .¿haber asesinado a Ukio, o esa noche, en la que ambos estaban en el dojo, y que ella se le insinuó de esa forma. . .¿Qué era lo que quería hacerle, arrancarle el cuello con sus propios . . .¿colmillos?. y las sábanas que encontró ayer en su habitación, ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? El Cambio, él lo había visto, lo había vivido al ver cómo se apoderaba poco a poco de Akane, y ahora la única alternativa que tenía y que le importaba era encontrar alguna forma, cualquiera que fuese, que impidiera que la perdiera para siempre.

—. . .No, ¿no existe algún modo de detener esto? ¡Tiene que haberlo, o de lo contrario habría muchos más!

--Es como un virus –murmuró la anciana, en tono pensativo—ataca desde dentro hacia fuera. La opción más certera sería la plata. Antiguamente se creía que los metales puros limpiaban la sangre, pero el resultado siempre es letal.

--Por favor. . .

Su voz quedó ahogada en medio de los murmullos de un par de clientes que ingresaron al restaurante.

--Veré que puedo hacer –respondió Cologne—No es una promesa.

Ranma asintió en silenció, y salió, sin decir palabra alguna.

Cinco minutos después, Shampoo regresó, con un par de bolsas repletas de víveres. Los dejó en el mostrador, al ver la expresión ensimismada de su bisabuela.

--¿Pasar algo malo? ¿Qué ocurrir con Ranma?

--Son serios problemas, más de lo que me había imaginado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¡¡Akane! ¿Estas bien? –Yuka le gritó, mientras ella corría desesperadamente por el pasillo de la escuela, sin escucharle—¡¡Akane!

--¿Qué está pasando, Yuka? –Ranma preguntó, con una voz apenas audible en medio del barullo del salon, mientras él subía por las escaleras. La chica solo respondió que Akane se había levantado repentinamente y. . .

--. . .cuando le pregunté que es lo que ocurría, me. . me gruñó. . . o eso creí –dijo, pero Ranma ya no estaba.—¿Ranma?

--Ahora si creeré que todo esta muy raro últimamente en la ciudad –Daisuke rió irónicamente, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

--Tus comentarios no ayudan en nada, Daisuke.—le reprendió Sayuri.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La puerta del baño del primer piso estaba cerrada. Ranma le había gritado un par de veces, pero ella no respondía.

Dio un empujón.

Nada.

Estaba completamente trabada y demasiado dura como para derribarla

Un par de alumnos de primer grado pasaron, quedándosele viendo con mueca de extrañeza.

--¡¡Akane! –gritó poniendo su mano en el cerrojo de la puerta. Completamente atascado.—¡¡Akane, abre por favor!

Silencio en el interior. Y el pasillo comenzaba a volverse más concurrido, y las miradas de varios de los curiosos que pasaban por ahí resultaban demasiado incómodas.

Comprendiendo porqué, se separó de la puerta y se dirigió al baño de hombres, contiguo a éste. En la entrada, junto a uno de los lavabos siempre dejaban una cubeta casi siempre llena hasta el tope de agua. Se detuvo en la entrada.

Y ahí estaba la cubeta. La levantó y vertió su contenido sobre él, empapándose de pies a cabeza. Un minuto después, un par de chicos se quedaron con los ojos desorbitados al ver una chica pelirroja salir del baño de hombres y quedarse de nuevo forcejeando la puerta del baño de mujeres.

Algo rechinó. Uno de los goznes de la puerta.

_Vamos. . .abre. . .por favor!_

Ranma-chan, sujetó la perilla de la puerta, halándola hacia fuera. Rechinó de nuevo. Tal vez a punto de ceder.

Y la empujó hacia dentro. Finalmente se abrió.

Un silencio sepulcral invadía el interior del baño. Ranma-chan entró, cerrando la puerta detrás.

--. . .¿Qué ocurre. . .Akane? –su voz era tan baja que apenas le pareció escucharla. Una sombra, arrinconada junto a la pared del fondo, dándole la espalda, temblaba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.—¿Akane?

Se dio la vuelta, en dirección al sonido de esa voz. . .¿desconocida, quizás?

Ranma sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

Unos fríos ojos ámbar le miraban recelosamente, una mortal mezcla de furia animal. . .y temor humano.

--A. . .Akane. . .—la pelirroja casi se quedó petrificada, mientras un extraño miedo le hizo retroceder. Frente a ella, Akane, agazapada a sólo unos cuantos metros de donde estaba Ranma chan , le gruñía. Su aspecto no era el mismo, su cabello parecía enmarañado, sus uñas se habían tornado largas y afiladas y de un color oscuro, sus orejas aduirieron una forma triangular y su boca semi abierta revelaba dos poderosos incisivos. Por un momento, Ranma no resistió la idea de salir corriendo, pero algo se antepuso entre él. . .no podía dejarla sola, no ahora—. . .¿que. . que te pasa?. . .

Akane se levantó, andando lentamente hacia la "desconocida" chica de cabello rojo. Olfateó el aire a su alrededor.

Conocía ese olor. . .familiar. _Demasiado_ familiar, pero no concordaba con quien tenía enfrente.

¿Quién era esa desconocida? ¿Qué quería? ¿Acaso era una amenaza?

Supuso que si, pero entonces, ¿porqué sentía conocer ese olor?

_¿Qué te pasa, Akane? _

Rama movió una mano, lentamente hacia ella. Temblaba. Nunca en su vida había sentido un miedo tan irracional.

Ella seguía gruñéndole. Más bajo.

Una amenaza. . .

Los dedos de Ranma estaban a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

--¡¡¡¡GRRROAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! –Akane se lanzó hacia él. Un crujido sonó a sus espaldas, similar al sonido producido por un vidrio al romperse.

Ranma cayó al suelo. Solo pudo ver una cosa. La difusa silueta de una persona. Alguien había sujetado a Akane por la espalda, impidiendo que se arrojase sobre su "indefensa" víctima. Akane gruñía haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse de esas manos que le inmovilizaban, con las mandíbulas abiertas dispuesta a hacer presa con sus dientes a cuanto se le interpusiera delante de éstos, sacudiéndose como un perro rabioso. Una mano pasó tan rápido por detrás del cuello de Akane, como una centella.

Se oyó un tronido débil y seco.

Y Akane cayó inconsciente al suelo.

--¡¡¡Akane! –Ranma gritó, levantándose inmediatamente del piso, y acercándose a la inconsciente chica, observando cómo sus uñas, orejas y su cabello regresaban a su forma normal, y los colmillos se encogían al ritmo de leves chasquidos, volviendo a tomar de nuevo el tamaño de dientes humanos.

Ranma volteó hasta entonces hacia arriba, hasta donde estaba esa sombra que en solo cinco segundos le había salvado la vida. Una joven alta, y de complexión delgada, ataviada en un suéter negro y jeans del mismo color, permanecía inmóvil y seria ante él. Y a juzgar por su figura, aparentemente frágil, le parecía imposible a Ranma creer que había sido capaz de someter tan rápidamente a Akane.

--¿La conoces? –preguntó ésta, sin el mayor rasgo de preocupación o miedo en su voz.

--. . .es . . .es mi. . .—empezó a decir. Aun estaba demasiado asustado y confundido como para responder a ese detalle.—¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡¡¿Qué le has hecho!

--Estará bien después de un par de horas. Ahora vete antes de que toda la escuela se entere de éste incidente.

--¡No! ¿Quién eres tú?

--Alguien. . .que ha tratado de ayudarla. Pero por lo visto, es demasiado obstinada y necia para aceptar lo que es.

Sus palabras no tenían sentimiento alguno. Y Ranma aun no entendía a lo que se refería.

Tomó a Akane en sus brazos. Por lo menos aun tenía pulso, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

--¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó la joven.

Ranma chan se encogió de hombros. Bajó la vista hacia el piso.

--Llevarla a casa. . .a menos de que tengas alguna otra opción.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¿Para qué necesitas agua caliente? –preguntó Hirume desde el fondo de la polvorienta sala.

--Nada importante –respondió desinteresado Ranma, mientras veía cómo hervía el contenido de una vieja cafetera colocada sobre los restos de lo que antes solía ser una estufa para cocinar. El vapor comenzaba a salir del interior de la cafetera y Ranma apagó la estufa, y se mojó con el agua caliente que había hervido hacía veinte minutos. Una vez vuelto a la normalidad, casi tira la cafetera al piso al darse cuenta de que la extraña joven le miraba.

--¿Estanques Jusenkyo? –preguntó ella.

--¿Qué?. . .¿Cómo es que. . ejem. . has estado ahí o que?

--Un par de veces. "Viaje de negocios" –respondió, con una tenue y fría sonrisa.

El chico salió de la cocina.

Observó discretamente en derredor de la sala. Las paredes eran grises y no había ni cuadros ni señal alguna de que alguien la habitase. "Acogedor", pensó irónicamente. Su mirada se detuvo en un viejo y mullido sillón color café, donde estaba recostada Akane, aun inconsciente.

--¿Qué va a pasarle ahora? –suspiró él.

--Lo que tenga que pasar. Lo que he tratado de advertirle. Lo inevitable—Hirume notó que Ranma movió lentamente los labios, suponiendo que es lo que iba a preguntar—Yo sé que fue lo que ocurrió esa noche, sé que fue lo que la atacó y traté de advertirle, pero no escuchó –meneó la cabeza.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran casi alrededor de las dos de la tarde, cuando despertó. La cabeza le palpitaba y se sentía mareada. Lo primero que vió al abrir los ojos fue una de las paredes de su habitación.

--. . .¿Qué. . .que pasó? –dijo incorporándose sobre su cama, llevándose una mano a la frente. Estaba ardiendo y todo daba vueltas. Una mano le tocó la espalda.—¿Ranma?. . .¿Que hago aquí?

--Primero quiero que me digas exactamente que ocurrió en la escuela –Ranma se sentó en la cama, junto a ella.

Confundida y con la mente en blanco, Akane hizo un esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy. Nada, excepto cortas y borrosas imágenes; aparentemente había sido un dia casi normal. Excepto por una cosa. . .cerca del mediodía se había sentido mal, ¿una insignificante molestia, no, no lo recordaba así, era un ardor fuerte que le atenazaba el cuerpo. . .y después nada.

Tal y con esas palabras trató de explicárselo.

Había piezas faltantes.

--¿Segura que no recuerdas nada más?

--¡¡Por última vez, no, Ranma, tu sabes algo, ¿verdad?

Él evadió la mirada.

--¡Ranma!

No contestó, y salió de la habitación. Y Akane no le discutió más. Se sentía demasiado débil como para hacerlo, y los brazos y piernas le temblaban como para tratar de ponerse de pie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abrió la puerta de la entrada, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido. Había sido realmente una agradable coincidencia que nadie en la casa de los Tendo se enterara de lo que había estado pasando en el transcurso del día, ni de cuando él llegó temprano de la escuela con Akane inconsciente, en sus brazos. . .y también sería afortunado si nadie se enterara de que estaba a punto de salir.

Hasta que una mano le jaló por un brazo.

--¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Akane, sin quitarle la mano de encima.

Ranma en un principio no pensaba responderle, luego estuvo apunto de decir su típica excusa de "No te importa" o "no es tu asunto", pero algo muy en el fondo de él lo obligó a responder con la verdad.

--al Neko Hanten –dijo, quedándose ambos en silencio por un segundo, mientras él trataba de explicarse, pero sólo salieron incongruentes balbuceos en vez de palabras—. . .Shampoo. . .ejem, . . .yo, yo le dije ke. . esa cosa me había mordido. . .

--¡¿Que!

--Tal vez sepa algo o. .

--¡¡¿POR PRIMERA VEZ PASA ALGO QUE NO TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO Y SE LO CUENTAS A LA PRIMER IDIOTA QUE ENCUENTRAS!

--¡¡Ella sabe cosas, sé que puede encontrar una cura para esto! –

--Iré contigo.

La primer idea que paso por su mente, fue obligarla a quedarse. No era conveniente que fuera, no en el estado en el que estaba, pero por otro lado, si le reñía y le dejaba ahí, . . .¿Y si perdía el control, de nuevo?

--bien. . .—accedió de mala gana, no sin antes dar un ultimátum—pero si dices algo, o ella se entera de que estoy fingiendo o no soy un. .

--¿Un que, ¿Un monstruo?

--Si se entera de que la engañé, se olvidará de todo esto, ¿O.k?

--como quieras.

Él cerró la puerta, y echó a andar rumbo al Neko Hanten, con Akane caminando a su derecha.

Ya casi oscurecía y las pocas luces de la tarde comenzaban a extinguirse.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, y era raro el comercio o establecimiento que estaba abierto. La gente y el resto de la ciudad sabían que ya no era seguro aventurarse en la noche. . .no después de que esa amenaza había llegado a los recónditos callejones de Nerima.

Las luces del restaurante estaban encendidas.

--¡¡Airen! –gritó asomándose entre la puerta del restaurante y a punto de echar a correr hacia Ranma. Se detuvo en seco al ver que no venía solo—¿Akane?

--Ella lo sabe también –explicó Ranma, antes de que fuese Akane quien dijera algo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shampoo sacó un grueso y empolvado libro y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. Los pliegues estaban casi completamente roídos y las páginas tenían un color amarillento. Probablemente la reliquia pertenecía a Cologne.

--Shampoo encontrar datos que tal vez puedan servir, airen. –empezó a explicar la amazona, abriendo el libro en una de las páginas del final—Bisabuela decir que si licantropía afectar la sangre, puede haber método natural para contrarrestarlo, y Shampoo encontrar esto.

Ranma miró de reojo uno de los títulos del libro, impreso en unas apenas visibles letras negras, afortunadamente en japonés, acompañado de una casi desvaneciente ilustración de lo que a simple vista era un frágil tallo.

--_¿Aco. . .aconithum. . di. . .dilyco. . .dilycothonum? _–dijo, casi deletreando el complicado término con una dificultad similar a la que tenía un niño que aprende a leer.

--Lyco. . .significar lobo. Tratarse de una planta medicinal, y antiguamente usarse para contrarrestar enfermedades sanguíneas. . .aquí dice que también se utiliza como un desintoxicante.

_. . .Es demasiado tarde, Ranma. ¿Acaso crees que esto ayudaría, . . .ahora?_

Las miradas furtivas de Akane hacia Ranma eran la respuesta más evidente de que el argumento no lograba convencerle del todo. El Cambio, el dolor, todo tan claro y encajaba perfectamente en las piezas faltantes. Ahora creía, finalmente lo creía, y estaba más aferrada de que en un punto, tarde o temprano, todo sería irreversible.

--¿Sabes donde encontrar eso? –Ranma levantó la vista del libro y posándola sobre el rostro de la amazona.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

--Ser difícil de conseguir ahora. Sólo florece en primavera.

--¡Esto es estúpido! –Akane dio un golpe sobre la mesa, poniéndose de pie.

--Yo poder tratar de plantar un poco, pero ser difícil en esta época . . .

--¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¿Y crees que funcionará! ¡Nada lo detendrá ahora, esta completamente fuera de control! –gritó Akane—¡¡Adelante, Ranma, explícale todo lo que ha pasado!

--¡¡Akane, ya basta! –el chico se levantó, tratando de tomar del brazo a su prometida, pero ésta se safó de la mano de él, bruscamente.

--¡¡Entonces haz lo que quieras, Yo me largo de aquí!.

Se dio la vuelta.

Estando a punto de salir del restaurante, Ranma le sujetó por el hombro, en un último intento por detenerla, pero ella le empujó tan fuerte que el chico fue a estrellarse contra una de las mesas que estaban junto a la pared.

Entonces se fue, sin decir palabra alguna.

--¡¡Aireen! –Shampoo fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Ranma. Una de las sillas había caído sobre la cabeza de él y le había dejado como recuerdo un enorme moretón.--¡¡Airen, ¿Estar bien! –sacudió fuertemente al chico y éste movió la cabeza, recuperándose del tremendo golpe.—¿Qué pasarle a Akane? Ser más violenta que de costumbre.

--Nada. Solo esta un poco. . .paranoica.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Demasiado tarde._

_Lo sé. . ._

_Y también sé que no le importa._

Estos últimos pensamientos rondaron su mente antes de que el dolor de su cuerpo le obligara a tumbarse sobre las frías sábanas de su cama.

Tendida, exhausta, pero incapaz de dormir. La cabeza le dolía con cada latido del corazón y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Un escozor recorría todo su cuerpo y le obligaba a estar constantemente rascándose los brazos y piernas. La luz de una luna casi llena que se filtraba por la ventana le picaba en los ojos, pero se veía incapaz de apartar la vista de ella.

_¿Dice la verdad,_ se preguntó, a despecho de años en los que había aprendido que la línea divisoria entre lo real y lo fantasioso era demasiado grande y palpable.

_¿Había dicho Ranma la verdad?_

_¿Qué está pasándome?_

_¿Me estoy convirtiendo en . .otra cosa?_

Era una locura, una idea ridícula, hasta para ser considerada un solo instante y sin embargo, ¿porqué seguía oyendo aquel aullido estruendoso en el interior de su cráneo?

Una pesadez total invadió por completo su mente, y por un momento tenía miedo a cerrar los ojos.

Pero el cuerpo le traicionó. Su entorno se tornaba gris. Luego negro.

Luego, la nada.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Akane –Ranma le llamó, desde el fondo del salón. Todo estaba en silencio. Ella volteó hacia el chico.

Sombras. El resto del pasillo estaba cubierto de sombras. No había nada ni nadie más, sólo ella y Ranma.

Ella había estado corriendo, lo notó porque su respiración sonaba agitada. ¿Acaso huía?

Ranma se acercó a ella. Más y más cerca.

Su expresión no revelaba emoción alguna. Sintió escalofríos.

Muy en el fondo, escuchó voces, que no decían nada y al mismo tiempo parecían hablar bajo, provenían de esas sombras sin forma.

--Akane –De momento, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico. Los fuertes brazos de él le rodearon por la espalda, sobreprotectoramente—. . .siento mucho que esto te esté afectando. . .

--. . .no, no te entiendo

Uno de los brazos del chico se deslizó hasta su cabeza, sobre su cabello. Sintió algo en la mano derecha de él.

Duro. Metálico.

Frío.

Trató de separarse de él, pero no se lo permitió. Se sentía débil.

--Ranma. . .¿Que, es lo que piensas hacer?

--Terminaré con esto.

Ella miró de reojo hacia su izquierda. Un objeto negro y brillante le rozó la sien.

Algo destellaba en su interior.

Un chasquido la hizo estremecerse.

--¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?

No podía moverse. Ese brillo de nuevo, tan luminoso que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

_Una bala de plata. . .es. . .es una bala de plata. . ._

--Lo siento, Akane.

Uno de los dedos de Ranma estaba a punto de oprimir el gatillo.

--No. . Ranma, por favor

--Lo siento. . .

--. . .No. .

Disparó.

--¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Entonces despertó, haciendo un eco estremecedor en el salón, afortunadamente vacío.

¿qué se había hecho del día? No lo recordaba con seguridad, a excepción de unas borrosas imágenes que iban y venían, para luego desaparecer de nuevo. Se había despertado sintiéndose demasiado débil. Kasumi le preguntó algo durante el desayuno, no importaba. Y al llegar a la escuela, todo se volvió mas confuso.

Cansada, estaba demasiado exhausta como para mantenerse despierta y casi al caer de las once de la mañana, el sueño la venció.

Era todo.

Entornó los ojos a su alrededor. La luz del sol destellaba demasiado.

--Akane. . .—alguien volvió a llamarla. Ella levantó la cabeza y notó que Ranma estaba sentado frente a ella.

--¿Qué. . .?

--Te quedaste dormida –dijo, mientras se levantaba del pupitre donde estaba, acercándose a ella—Solo fue una pesadilla.

¿Sólo una pesadilla, tal vez, pero todo era casi tan real, tan palpable, tan. . .¿lógico?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, para librarse de esa escalofriante sensación.

--¿Dónde están todos?

--en el patio, es receso –respondió él. Había algo más de lo que quería hablarle, antes de tomar una determinación que había llevado planeando desde ayer, después de hablar con Shampoo—. . .no creo que sea conveniente . . .que aun sigas aquí, hay demasiada gente y. . .hoy

--¡¡¿Qué demonios tratas de decir, baka!

--¡¿Aún no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer!

Su mente era toda una maraña de ideas, confusas e incompletas. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el tema?

--No ocurrió nada, me sentía mal, me desmayé y. . .

--¡¡Akane, estuviste a punto de atacarme!

Los ojos de la chica se quedaron abiertos como un plato. Su semblante palideció repentinamente, era como si todo el mundo estuviese en pausa. Por un momento le pareció que la voz de Ranma se había vuelto tan baja que apenas podía escucharle, y solo pudo traducir; estuviste a punto de atacarme.

--. . .y si no hubiese sido por esa chica, no se que es lo que pudo haber pasado –trató de decir él, lo más calmadamente posible. Akane no le escuchaba, su mente se había estacionado en lo último que él dijo.—No puedes permanecer aquí, Akane entiende. . .

Una imagen, fugaz pero lo bastante clara como para reconocerla se enfocó en su febril mente. Una chica, tratando de acercarse amenazadoramente a ella. Una chica de trenza, y cabello rojo. ¿pelirroja?. . .

Ranma.

--¡¡No! –al momento en que Akane alzó la voz, un ardor casi letal le recorrió la nuca, y bajó hacia el estómago. Un dolor tan inhumano que le hizo caer al suelo.

--¡¡Akane!

El chico intentó sujetarla por la cintura, para ayudarle a levantarse.

A lo lejos, el timbre de la escuela sonó, trayendo consigo a cientos de alumnos que regresaban a sus respectivos salones.

--. . me, me duele ¡¡ahhh!

--Espera, ¡rayos! –dijo Ranma mientras el sonido de las voces del resto del salón se hacía más y más fuerte. Miró desesperadamente hacia una de las ventanas, como si pudiese encontrar alguna solución—lo tengo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El día se había vuelto demasiado frío, y unas grises y amenazadoras nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo.

Y media hora después, una inusual lluvia de finales de invierno cubrió el panorama

Perfecto.

Eso había evitado que el resto de los grupos salieran a las canchas a su respectiva clase de deportes, y por lo tanto, la bodega donde guardaban todo el equipo estaría sola.

No era un lugar demasiado ventilado ni muy pulcro, pero era la opción más adecuada y quizás la más humana que a Ranma se le había ocurrido.

¿qué era lo que pretendía hacer?

Antes de que se marchase del Neko Hanten con la incongruente esperanza de esa posible cura, Shampoo le había dicho (tal vez como un sentimental consuelo o consejo de preocupación) que por el momento solo podía hacer una cosa:

"airen, tener cuidado mañana. . .encerrarte es lo único que podrías hacer por el momento"

Si, esas eran sus exactas y un poco dramáticas palabras. Y él ya lo sabía.

Lo había estado planeando, pero aun algo de él se rehusaba.

_No, no puedo ser capas de esto._

Junto a él, Akane yacía sobre su costado derecho.

Hacía una hora en que ambos salieron del salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ella se sentía demasiado débil como para caminar, así que Ranma la llevó en hombros. Estaba tan mareada que ni siquiera objetó o dijo algo al llegar allí. Al poco rato, se quedó dormida.

Él pasó una mano sobre el negro-azulado cabello de la chica.

Respiraba normalmente, mientras el constante rumor de la lluvia llenaba el silencio que había en la bodega.

La puerta estaba casi cerrada.

Ranma miró distraídamente por la ventana, contemplando como algunas gotas de lluvia se desparramaban en el enmohecido vidrio.

--¿Crees que eso sería suficiente? –preguntó una voz proveniente de afuera. Ranma se levantó de improviso.

Hirume entró, cubierta por un impermeable verde, y el rostro cubierto por el capuchón de éste. Lo levantó haciéndolo para atrás, dejando ver su pálido rostro. Había algo en una de sus manos, un bulto que no era fácil de apreciar a simple vista.

--¿Crees que eso será suficiente? –repitió, mirando el interior de la bodega—¿O acaso pensarás quedarte aquí toda la noche?

--Bueno, esta muy claro que no pienso dejarla sola –el chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

--Lo harás si quieres vivir –notó que Ranma no quitaba la vista de Akane, quien aun dormitaba, al parecer sin haber escuchado ruido alguno. La expresión del chico rondaba en desánimo—Esta noche cuando salga la luna llena, se transformará, matará y se alimentará –sacudió la cabeza para silenciar las objeciones de Ranma—es inevitable.

La acerada mirada de Hirume se posó en el bulto que llevaba en una mano y se lo dio a Ranma.

Era algo pesado, y sonaba a metal.

--No puedes dejarla libre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Luna Roja

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**CAPÍTULO 8**

"**Luna Roja"**

Akane cerró los ojos y esperó a que se le pasara el mareo. Tal y como se sentía en aquel momento, no estaba muy segura de que fuera a sobrevivir hasta la noche siguiente.

Con cada latido su corazón sentía un dolor palpitante en las sienes y las cicatrices de su hombro hechas por la bestia que la mordió comenzaban a arderle, como si se hubiese puesto calientes brasas sobre éstas.

Ranma la tomó del brazo. Débil cómo estaba, sabía que no tenía la menor posibilidad de escapar.

Mirándola fijamente, ante lo que él había pensado que sería una respuesta negativa –o violenta de ella- pensó _¿Y ahora que hago, ¿Cómo razonaba uno con una loba necia?_

Estaban cara a cara, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Los azules ojos de Ranma miraban fijamente a los suyos. Su rostro no ofrecía ninguna pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Notó que los ojos de Akane adquirieron un brillo amarillo-verdoso, sin evitar estremecerse y sintiendo el aliento de ella Olfateándolo.

Aún tenía en la mente el recuerdo de lo que casi ocurrió la última noche en la que ella se le había acercado de esa forma, de esa misma manera y a punto estuvo de olvidar el arriesgado _plan b_ que tenía en mente. Pero no tenía otra opción, claro que no, esta vez estaría dispuesto a pena correr el riesgo.

Ella entreabrió un poco los labios, todavía sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir. Su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo constante.

Inesperadamente Ranma se inclinó sobre ella y la silenció con un beso.

Eso había tomado por sorpresa la mente –y el instinto- de Akane, pero su cuerpo respondió al instante, como si llevara toda la tarde esperando algo parecido.

Puede que así fuera, Akane no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que ansiaba ese momento. Cerró los ojos, saboreó la sensación y le devolvió el beso apasionadamente. El dolor había desaparecido, se sentía tranquila, calmada, con la vaga sensación de que todo lo que había ocurrido mucho antes sólo se tratase de una pesadilla.

CLICK

CLICK

Un par de chasquidos metálicos irrumpieron en el momento y los ojos de Akane se abrieron al instante, confundidos.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Bajó la mirada y descubrió con sorpresa que Ranma la había encadenado a uno de los pilares que conformaban el interior de la bodega.

--¿Qué es esto? –dijo con voz entrecortada y sintiéndose traicionada, frustrada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

Se apartó de Ranma y dio un fuerte tirón a las cadenas, pero el sólido metal –acero, sin lugar a dudas. Perfecto y aparentemente resistente para soportar los esfuerzos de un hombre lobo en estado de frenesí- se negó a ceder.

Estaba atrapada.

--Lo siento.

--¡¡Desátame ahora! –el último rastro de humanidad había desaparecido al verse aprisionada. Akane forcejeó una y otra vez, pero las pesadas cadenas le tenían firmemente sujeta, inmovilizándole las muñecas y los tobillos. Su instinto le obligó a sacudirse violentamente, como un animal atrapado en una jaula.—¡¡RAANMAAA!

Él evadió la mirada de la desesperada expresión de Akane. Una de las cosas que sus sentimientos no soportaban era el verle sufrir, y ahora sentía como un frío viento le cernía el corazón al obligarla a permanecer ahí. Se levantó, abriendo la puerta.

Hacía unos cuantos minutos que la lluvia había amainado. Ya deberían de ser las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, y no tardaría mucho tiempo en oscurecerse.

--¿Qué, que es lo que vas a hacer? –jadeó, su voz se oía cansada debido al inútil esfuerzo por liberarse. Su semblante estaba cubierto de sudor y sus ojos revelaban una infantil angustia, no por el hecho de encontrarse allí, encadenada y adolorida, sino por verle a punto de apartarse de ella.

--Solo. . .yo. . .—Ranma tartamudeó, inseguro. Sabía que no podía permanecer con ella toda la noche, aun cuando las cadenas le tenían presa. Pero por otra parte, tenía que salir, no por él, sino por los otros; su familia.

Cierto, ¿acaso no preguntarían el porqué del hecho de que Akane no había llegado aún de la escuela? O el porque no llegaría a cenar

A menos de que Kasumi o Nabiki terminasen siendo su cena. . .

Tenía que hacer algo, y eso significaba el inventar una excusa o algún modo en el que creyeran en casa que estaba en la escuela. . .y en la escuela creyeran que ella estaba en casa.

Varias ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza y la mayoría no era una solución.

--Ya vuelvo –finalizó, pero sin decirle motivo o razón.

--Ranma. . . –gimió ella, pero él había desaparecido detrás de la puerta. La perilla se cerró con un rechinido. Le había dejado, sola—¡¡RANMA!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nadie. Momentáneamente parecía no haber nadie en el pórtico de la entrada de la casa de los Tendo.

_¿Cómo pudiste dejarla sola, pronto oscurecerá. . .¿estás seguro que la encadenaste bien? Vete, mañana encontrarás alguna buena excusa._

_Vete_

Miró al cielo. El atardecer había desaparecido detrás de un conjunto de nubes, más claras que las de la mañana. La luz del día apenas era visible. . .y la luna aparecería pronto.

Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, hizo caso de su discernimiento. Se dio la vuelta, a punto de echar a correr hacia la escuela. Nadie lo vería, y esperaba que nadie se enterara de todo esto.

--¡Ranma! –una voz clamó desde el interior, y Ranma se quedó de pie, junto a la puerta, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.—¡Oye, a donde demonios vas!

Él se giró a su derecha, maldiciendo mentalmente ese momento en que tuvo que quedarse en la entrada como un perfecto idiota.

Nabiki estaba frente a él, y probablemente a punto de hacerle un bombardeo de preguntas.

Él estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar, tan nervioso como un niño al que se descubre en una travesura.

--Nada. . .no voy a ningún lado –repuso, lo más seco e incongruente que pudo. Una estúpida reacción provocada sólo por el nerviosismo.

--Si claro –las miradas de Nabiki eran demasiado certeras a lo que Ranma intentaba esconder—entonces, ¿porqué llegas a

esta hora? ¿Y dónde está Akane?

Rápido. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y la oscuridad vendría de un momento a otro. No podía perder más tiempo.

Pero Nabiki estaba dispuesta a no dejarle ir, seguía firme, como un verdugo en un interrogatorio de los tiempos de la Inquisición.

Ranma no respondió. Y tal y como lo haría un criminal, solamente se dio la vuelta a punto de irse, a no ser porque una mano lo detenía, sin fuerza alguna, pero él no tenía ningún motivo para forcejear.

-- Ranma, sé que algo estas ocultando –preguntó lentamente. Su voz no expresaba la típica intromisión o curiosidad de ella, sólo preocupación.—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Una luz proveniente de alguna de las casas vecinas se encendió.

Para entonces, la noche invadía el cielo de Nerima

--. . .solo, entra en la casa, y no dejes que nadie salga. . .—Nabiki despegó su mano del brazo de Ranma.

--¿Qué tratas de decirme?

--Por favor. No trates de seguirme, y no dejes que nadie salga de la casa.

Nabiki sólo se quedó ahí, junto al marco de la puerta mientras él se alejaba a toda prisa, rumbo a quien sabe donde.

Unas sombras se proyectaron en el suelo. Sus propias sombras, ocasionadas sólo por una cosa.

Los primeros rayos resplandecientes de la luna llena.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un dolor sordo y palpitante empezó a crecer y extenderse por todos los huesos de Akane.

Moverse e incluso respirar se convirtió para ella, en un ejercicio angustioso. Y el dolor seguía creciendo, hora tras hora.

Temblaba de frío y el temblor encendió el dolor que transmitía a lo largo de los nervios y le hacía gemir.

Oía voces, dentro de esa penumbra descomunal. Su visión se hizo confusa.

El dolor no le abandonaba nunca; más bien iba en aumento, y sus músculos se ponían tensos y crujían como las tablas de una casa a punto de estallar debido a una presión interior.

Un salto en el tiempo. Una oscuridad de horas.

_. . .Mamá. . .me . . .me duele. . ._

_. . .¿Que. . .que demonios está pasándome?. . . Ranma. . .¿Ranma dónde estás?. . ._

Angustia. Angustia. Akane no había sentido nunca antes tanta angustia.

Le pareció que los dientes se le movían en las mandíbulas, ajustándose a sangrantes alvéolos. Se sentía como si tuviese rotas las articulaciones, como un muñeco de trapo viviente y erizado de alfileres. Su pulso tenía un ritmo endiablado.

Akane trataba de abrir la boca para gritar, pero los músculos de la mandíbula se tensaban y le arañaban como alambre espinoso. La angustia aumentaba, menguaba y crecía de nuevo con más fuerza. De pronto, toda ella era un horno y un instante después, una casa de hielo.

Se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo se sacudía, se contorsionaba, para adquirir una nueva forma.

_. . .No. . .por favor. . . .No. . ._

No tenía control sobre estas contorciones; su cuerpo se había convertido en una máquina extraña, al parecer empeñada en destruirse.

La luna comenzaba a brillar, en lo alto de unas amorfas y toscas nubes.

Inevitable.

Los huesos se arqueaban y retorcían, como si éstos tuviesen la consistencia de palos de azúcar.

Incapaz de hablar o gritar, apenas capaz de lanzar un suspiro para aliviar el dolor de los pulmones y el palpitante corazón, sintió que su espina dorsal empezó a doblarse.

Sus músculos se volvieron locos; le enredador en dorso, tiraron de sus brazos hacia atrás, le retorcieron el cuello, le estrujaron la cara como grapas de hierro.

Cayó de espaldas al relajarse los músculos, pero éstos le levantaron de nuevo al ponerse rígidos, como cuero secado al sol.

En el centro de aquel torbellino de dolor, el corazón de Akane Tendo luchaba por no perder la voluntad de vivir.

_. . .No. . ¡Basta!. . _

Y entonces, el dolor le acometió de nuevo, le agarró por las entrañas y le sacudió. Akane sintió que el espinazo se encorvaba y alargaba con un chirrido de nervios sacudidos y sus rodillas se encogían hacia el pecho, mientras ella yacía de costado.

Tenía las muñecas y los tobillos completamente bañados en sangre, ocasionado por las cadenas, y al forcejear contra estas a causa de sus involuntarias convulsiones. Solo quedaban los restos de su propia sangre, los raspones y arañazos se habían cicatrizado en cuestión de segundos.

La columna vertebral era el centro de su angustia y su cabeza, una cafetera hirviente.

Las rodillas le tocaron la barbilla, golpeándola con fuerza. Los dientes chirriaron y oyó en su cerebro un gemido, como los que anuncian un vendaval que amenaza con arrancar de cuajo todo cuanto encuentra a su paso.

Pero debajo de todo eso, una batalla de supervivencia se libraba. Humano contra bestia. La mujer contra el lobo.

Y el lobo había ganado.

Algo se inflamó dentro de Akane. Sintió como un fuego que se hubiese encendido en el fondo de su ser, forzándola a sumergirse en aquellas llamas abrasadoras y sujetar lo que se hubiese forjado en ellas.

--¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH! –gritó, en un último consuelo humano, pero su voz hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser su voz y se había convertido en un sonido inarticulado, ronco, hasta transformarse en un rugido. Borrando todo recuerdo de existencia o sentimiento humano, haciendo de sus últimas ideas racionales, solo un recuerdo perdido en el tiempo.

El uniforme escolar, completamente impregnado del polvo del suelo, sangre y de su propio sudor, comenzaba a tensarse sobre su torso. Las costuras saltaron, al momento en que éste se desgarró, mientras que sus músculos se contraían, expandiéndose.

Pinchazos de dolor subieron por su columna vertebral. Brotó vapor de sus poros. Se estremeció, y una presión estrujó sus órganos. Su corazón palpitó desaforadamente. Sintió un agudo dolor en los ligamentos de los brazos y piernas, y también en la cabeza. Algo chasqueó en su mandíbula inferior, y se dio cuenta de que estaba gimiendo.

La mano derecha estaba cubierta de finos pelos negro-azules, y los dedos se habían deformado en gigantescas zarpas.

El pelaje se extendió por su brazo. La mano izquierda estaba cambiando. Sintió como si una argolla de hierro le ciñese la cabeza, y su mandíbula inferior se alargaba con secos chasquidos.

Y ahora no podía volver atrás, no se podía negar al Cambio. Sus ropas se desgarraron por completo, cayendo en trozos deshilados sobre el suelo. Sus zapatos explotaron cuando sus pies empezaron a deformarse.

Los poros de la espalda se abrieron dolorosamente, abriendo paso a una ola de grueso pelo negro-azul, y éste se extendió por los hombros y el vientre de Akane, se entrelazó por el cuello y le cubrió la cara. Sus pechos se endurecieron y se cubrieron de pelo áspero; mientras que de los cuadriles de su abdomen emergieron dos pares de tetillas.

Las mandíbulas y la nariz se estaban alargando en un hocico, y los colmillos surgieron con tal fuerza que le desgarraron las encías y le hicieron babear sangre y saliva. La espina dorsal se dobló, causándole un dolor atroz. Sus piernas y brazos se extendían, haciéndose más musculosos. Nervios y cartílagos chasquearon y crujieron. Las orejas se cubrieron también de pelo y comenzaron a tomar una forma triangular.

La cola, resbaladiza y húmeda, había brotado del cóccix y se alargó en el aire cuando Akane se puso en cuatro patas. Sus músculos siguieron vibrando como cuerdas de arpa y sus nervios se inflamaron. Fluidos de penetrante olor rezumaron en su pelambre.

Akane se estremeció, sacudiendo el cuerpo como para librarlo de los últimos vestigios humanos.

El dolor se intensificó, y entonces disminuyó rápidamente al compás de una excitante sensación, al mismo tiempo una furia animal e inmensa hambre.

Algo le apresaba. Jaló y ese algo le rozó una de sus patas.

Una presión ejercía en su estómago.

_. . .hambre. . .yo. . .hambre. . ._

Al poco tiempo de verse encadenada, una ira incontenible comenzó a formar parte de cada una de sus acciones. A constituirse en un aliento de supervivencia aunque no lo pudiese controlar.

En ese instante excepcional, la claridad de luna le devolvía brutal y enloquecedoramente la obsesión de escapar de allí.

Tiraba una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio. Solo escuchaba un ruido metálico, que caía y se tensaba.

Tomó un último esfuerzo, y tiro con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Un sonido seco, fuerte.

Algo tronó, se rompió y cayó al suelo.

La cadena cedió, mientras que varios eslabones de ésta cayeron al suelo en una brillante lluvia metálica.

Libre. Pero sólo había un obstáculo más.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Corrió lo más que pudo, mientras sus pensamientos le reprendían una y otra vez el hecho de haberse marchado de su lado.

Era tarde, y estaba consciente de eso. Sólo esperaba llegar y encontrarla allí, aunque al mismo tiempo eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Llegó a la entrada de la escuela. Cerrado.

_Obvio, idiota, son las ocho de la noche, ¿acaso pensabas que estaría abierto?_

Sin detenerse, saltó la barda.

Un aterrador silencio reinaba en el interior de la solitaria escuela, mientras que un viento frío ululaba a lo lejos. Se dirigió vacilante hacia su objetivo, detrás de las canchas deportivas; hacia la bodega.

Se detuvo, presa de una sorpresa que le hizo dar un paso atrás.

La carcomida y desgarbada puerta estaba a pocos metros de sus pies, completamente desgarrada y combada en uno de sus bordes. Entonces se adelantó al interior de la bodega.

Varios de los eslabones de la cadena con la que la había atado estaban regados por todas partes. La había hecho añicos. Yacían ahí, a lo largo y ancho de todo el suelo, y sobre unos rasgados trozos de tela. . .de lo que había sido el uniforme de Akane.

Tomó un deshilado pedazo de tela, salpicada de unas diminutas gotas de sangre, entre sus dedos como si se tratase de un delicado pétalo de flor.

_No, Akane. . .no. . ._

Suspiró como si quisiera ahogar una fugaz lágrima. Volteó hacia donde debería estar la puerta, sin descartar una absorta pero cierta respuesta.

_. . .Ha escapado, logró romper las cadenas y derribó la puerta, abriéndose paso a colmillazos. . ._

_Tengo que encontrarla._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No podía saber que la oxidación del metal, unido a su permanente forcejeo había sido la causa de su libertad. Sólo tenía la conciencia de la libertad que acababa de obtener.

El crujido de las bisagras y la renovación del aire, unido a esa salvaje sensación que se acentuaba en todo su cuerpo, le dijeron que había llegado el instante crucial.

Todo le sobrecogía, cada sombra moviente de las ramas, los arbustos, el susurro del aire y ¡la luna llena!

Había llegado a una zona abierta, sobre la cual sobre la cual pudo distinguir un negro y lúgubre cielo y en medio de éste un gran círculo blanco que parecía mirarle. En una respuesta instintiva, levantó la cabeza y aulló repetidamente, en una especie de canto ancestral; aullidos de libertad de una criatura irracional que había nacido para encontrarse allí y no encerrada o encadenada.

De nuevo aquel ardor en su estómago. Hambre. Estaba muerta de hambre.

_Hambre. . .yo. . .hambre. . ._

Olfateó el aire, captando una infinidad de aromas. Buscando la más mínima pista de lo que sería su primer presa de la noche.

_Hambre. . ._

Y la encontró.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche de luna llena, se alzó un viento desagradable, trayendo consigo unas nubes espesas que venían del norte y durante algunos momentos la luna jugó al escondite entre ellas, dando al borde de las nubes una tonalidad de plata batida. Las nubes se fueron haciendo más espesas y la luna desapareció, pero seguía estando allí.

--. . .¿Akane, donde estás?. . .—dijo él, casi en un susurro, mientras una oscuridad total reinaba en las desoladas calles— ¡rayos!

Ranma había estado corriendo, yendo y viniendo de un callejón a otro, sin encontrar nada y el silencio era su único acompañante. Finalmente se detuvo, cerca de una de las avenidas centrales. Solo, todo estaba completamente solo, como si la ciudad entera se hubiese convertido en un auténtico pueblo fantasma.

Dio un paso en falso hacia su derecha, y aplastó distraídamente una lata de refresco, haciendo que el crujido rompiera el silencio.

Pasos. Algo se acercaba a sus espaldas, pero él no se movió.

Estaba cerca. Entonces se giró, con su puño derecho como única defensa. Y una mano humana lo detuvo, con fuerza.

--¿Qué. . carajo. .?

--Se escapó, ¿cierto? –resolló imperativamente Hirume, sin esperar respuesta alguna del chico—¿Y aun así insistías en quedarte con ella?

Hirume soltó el puño de Ranma, al tiempo en que ella sacaba algo de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

El chico contempló sin entenderle, mientras ella abría un pequeño estuche negro, dejando relucir el brillo de una pistola Magnum 45.

--No, ¡De ninguna manera!. . .¡¡No voy a hacerle daño!

--Una sola bala no la matará. . .—empezó a decir la joven, haciendo caso omiso de las objeciones del chico, abriendo el cartucho del arma y remplazándolo por uno nuevo. Ranma pudo ver el destello de dos pequeños círculos en el interior. Plata, claro—. . .mientras no sea en la cabeza o en el corazón. Sólo trata que haga contacto con la sangre, la debilitará lo suficiente como para revertir la transformación.

Le dio el arma al chico, quien la tomó de mala gana. Ella le hizo un ademán hacia la derecha.

--Yo iré hacia acá –señaló—El resto es tuyo.

Ranma asintió, confuso mientras varios pensamientos se debatían una y otra vez. ¿Qué rayos pretendía esa loca? ¿porqué quería ayudarle? ¿Sería capaz de dispararle a la única persona que él había sido capaz de amar?

_Ranma. . .¿acaso serías capaz de esto?. . ._

Sus manos temblaban y su estómago estaba hecho un nudo.

--Recuerda, que no te reconocerá, actuará como lo que es ahora, una animal salvaje –dijo secamente ella, antes de alejarse corriendo—.Así que será inútil que razones con ella.

Ranma bajó la vista, mientras ella se perdía en medio de la oscuridad.

Contemplaba el arma, como si fuese un extraño objeto alienígeno.

Tomó una determinación.

--. . .no. no puedo hacer esto. .

Guardó la pistola en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caminaba a paso lento, las manos en ambos bolsillos y su aliento provocaba una pequeña nubecilla de vapor alrededor de su boca. No importaba que ya fuera de noche, no para él. Sólo por el hecho de que ya estaba todo completamente oscuro.

No importaba, siempre y cuando se diera prisa de llegar lo más pronto posible a casa.

Se había pasado de tiempo en la biblioteca, desde las seis y media de la tarde, por lo que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de Furinkan.

Llevaba un par de libros bajo el brazo, y seguía andando, mientras que sus zapatos hacían un ruido sordo sobre el cemento de la acera. Era un sonido extraño, como un resoplo.

No, no eran sus zapatos. Se detuvo, y lo comprobó. No estaba solo.

--¿. . Quien. . .quien está ahí?

De nuevo aquel ruido. Una respiración.

_Debe ser algún perro extraviado_, pensó él_, si, no puede ser otra cosa._

Sin embargo, seguía dudando. El helado dedo del miedo parecía taladrarle el pecho, exactamente por debajo del corazón.

Siguió andando. Y esa cosa, sea lo que fuere le estaba siguiendo.

Se acercaba. Había captado su olor.

Y entonces, él se echó a correr, como lo haría un niño asustadizo. Algo se movía.

Zancadas, hechas sólo por algo que marchase a cuatro patas.

No volteó a sus espaldas, no quería enterarse de lo que le perseguía, no aun. Su pie derecho tropezó contra algo y cayó al instante. Sus libros fueron a dar a medio metro delante de él. Trató de levantarse, dispuesto a recogerlos.

Sus manos quedaron suspendidas sobre el piso. Un rugido de rabia.

Y después, un dolor terrible, mientras que su voz se perdía en un amargo trago de sangre.

. . .De su propia sangre. . .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En medio de la noche, se pudo escuchar una serie de gritos de dolor y miedo, procedentes de uno de los callejones que daban al parque. Gritos humanos, que luego se perdieron en medio de un silencio atormentador, como si algo los hubiera ahogado.

Entonces, un estridente aullido de triunfo resonó en la noche. Era el aullido de un lobo, pero había tanta humanidad en él.

Aullidos que parecían ser palabras pronunciadas por una garganta humana.

Se detuvo, al pie de una de las paredes que limitaban la restringida área del parque.

Nada, aparentemente nada, cuando oyó un nuevo rumor.

Un bajo y sordo gruñido.

Ranma se quedó de pie, irguiendo la cabeza, tratando de identificar la procedencia del sonido. Por un instante no le fue posible y se aterrorizó de repente, no por el sonido en si mismo, sino por su aparente falta de procedencia.

No estaba en ninguna parte. Estaba en todas partes.

Y entonces, una especie de radar interno –facultad de supervivencia, quizás— entró en funcionamiento y él comprendió que el gruñido procedía de sus espaldas.

Se acercaba.

_Hambre. . ._

Ranma dio un vacilante paso atrás, y con los nervios sujetos por unos resortes tan delgados como filamentos. No estaba dominado por el miedo –al menos no aun— pero si estaba en un estado de vigilancia intensificada.

Lentamente. Directo hacia esa extraña sombra que estaba delante de ella.

Y entonces, los ojos del joven le encontraron.

Un trago de saliva se atoró en la garganta de Ranma, haciendo que su respiración alcanzara una fase de indolora pero total paralización.

Un monstruo enorme. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra como dos mortales linternas.

Husmeó el aire y después empezó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba él, con pasos largos. Marchaba encorvada sobre sus cuatro patas. Sigilosamente, como un cazador que acecha a un ciervo en el bosque.

Era Akane. Pero. . .

_. . .no. . .no. . ._

Si. Estaba seguro de ello. . .a pesar de la inmensa deformidad de su cuerpo, aun era ella. Podía verlo, no sólo en el color de su pelaje, sino en su rostro, sus expresiones. . .debajo de la mortífera apariencia lobuna, quedaba algo de ella, de aquella única persona que realmente había llegado a tener un significado para él, de su prometida. . .de Akane.

Sus irreflexibles ojos no se apartaban ni un momento de los azules y desorbitados ojos de Ranma Saotome. El pelaje estaba espeso y cubierto de barro y. . .

_Sangre. . .es sangre. . ._

Un tenue halo de luz de luna se reflejó diabólicamente en sus ojos amarillentos.

Se movió despacio, jadeando de forma rítmica, captando el olor de su presa, seguramente advirtiendo también la debilidad de ésta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--. . .A. . .Akane. . .—empezó a decir, en un hilo de voz.

Pareció escucharle.

Gruñó.

Ranma deslizó una mano por dentro de su bolsillo. Lentamente. Y la dejó ahí, sintiendo la fugaz seguridad del mango del arma rozando su dedo pulgar y el índice.

Exhaló, como un inútil intento por mantener la conciencia. No funcionó, no al momento en que la loba se adelantó hacia él en menos de lo que serían dos zancadas humanas.

Ranma sintió como sus labios se resecaban debido a la latente salivación de su boca. Sí, ahora sí tenía miedo, no podía moverse. No respiraba. Marea baja en sus pulmones. Había oído hablar de la paralización a causa del miedo, pero nunca había imaginado que pudiera ocurrir tan completamente, nunca, ni siquiera con su fobia a los gatos.

No había el menor contacto entre su cerebro y sus piernas.

Sus manos eran unos estúpidos bloques de carne situados al sur de sus muñecas, carentes de toda sensación.

Entonces algo vino a su mente. Claro, esa pesadilla. Ese sueño. Él, la noche, el monstruo. . .

El sueño, el inexplicable sueño que le atormentaba un mes antes. Todo ahí estaba, una cruel representación cuyo descenlace.

Akane seguía avanzando hacia ésa extraña sombra que estaba delante de ella. Inmóvil.

Un aroma cercano le hizo crujir el estómago.

_Hambre._

Ruidos. Escuchó que había emitido una especie de ruido. Palabras

No.

No entendía.

_Hambre. . ._

Se lanzó hacia él.

Una sombra oscura se proyectó sobre la acera, directo hacia el chico.

--¡¡Akane. . .soy yo. . .! –su voz quedó ahogada en medio de su propio miedo.

El miedo se había apoderado de él, impidiendo toda sensibilidad, aun cuando un peso sobrehumano le empujó haciéndole caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, y la aparente seguridad del arma había pasado a la historia cuando ésta cayó de su bolsillo, produciendo un chasquido ahogado.

Lo había olvidado todo, su fuerza, su plan de escape, la advertencia de Hirume. Todo.

Un rugido ronco y grave. Un olor salvaje

El muchacho sólo pudo ver dos ambarinos ojos a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el pelaje hirsuto y el hocico negro y húmedo. Y cuando frunció el labio superior para gruñir vio los dientes, resplandecientes y filosos, largos como un cuchillo de carnicero.

Cara a cara con el rostro de la muerte.

Sus ojos se mantenían en contacto visual con los de ella, fijos.

Sus pulmones solamente alcanzaron a producir un suspiro.

--. . .A. . .Akane. . .

Ese sonido. Ella había escuchado ese sonido.

Lo conocía.

Palabras, claro. Ese sonido que había exhalado su presa. . .eran palabras. Si, conocía esas palabras. . .

Varias imágenes, cortas, borrosas e incompletas. Esas palabras se repetían, constantemente.

--. . .Akane. . .yo. . .

La voz era más clara, y parecía tener una especie de eco.

Su aletargada mente parecía desglosarla letra por letra, para luego repetirse una y otra vez.

El dolor se incrementaba, incontenible, haciéndole jadear.

_Hambre. _

_Grrrr. ._

Él estaba ahí. Inmóvil, apenas capaz de mantener el ritmo cardiaco.

El rostro estaba completamente bañado de sudor. Su voz comenzaba a extinguirse, debido a la enorme presión que ejercía en sus pulmones.

--. . .yo. . .te. . .te . . . amo. . .

Imágenes. El sonido. El atrayente aroma de la adrenalina que percibía en su presa. . .esas palabras.

_Gr.. .rr. .r_

El pálido semblante de su apresada víctima. Ese rostro. Ese aroma.

_Grr. . .rr. ._

Una pulsación recorrió el lado derecho de su cráneo. Presión. Voces. Esos azules ojos.

_Gr . . ra. . ._

El dolor de cabeza le aturdía. El hambre comenzaba a ceder.

Su vista captaba perfectamente esa sombra en medio de la oscuridad. Esa figura que poco a poco tomó forma en medio de un torbellino confuso que resonaba en su mente, como la borrosa imagen reflejada en agua.

_. . .ra. . .rrann. . ._

Su instinto cedía, bajo el estruendoso eco en que se debatía. Una voz. . .una voz humana, femenina. Asustada.

_. . .ra. . ._

El sonido se hacía mas insignificante, dejando sólo la resonancia de esa voz.

Y una única y completa palabra se aventajó ante su instinto.

_Ran. . .Ranma. . ._

Sus pensamientos se volvieron más claros.

Entonces su vista se centró en la aparición que se reflejaba en unos azules y asustados ojos que tenía delante de ella.

Un ser de fauces abiertas, grandes colmillos salientes sobre el labio superior e inferior, ojos teñidos del color amarillento típico de los lobos, nariz brillante y de negros orificios, rostro peludo y orejas afiladas. Una visión abominable, una horrenda combinación entre bestia y humano fue la respuesta que consiguió.

El miedo, el horror, el vago recuerdo de su instinto. Un temor irracional le obligaba a retroceder. No, no podía hacerlo.

El muchacho tragó saliva por primera vez en muchos minutos. Una de sus manos rozó contra algo deforme, húmedo. Una de las garras, tan parecida y al mismo tiempo tan distinta de una mano humana, aun estaba inmovilizándolo, cerca de uno de sus costados. Su vista reparó en el semblante de ella.

_¿Qué. . .que está pasando?. . .¿Ranma. . .?. . .no. . .no. . ._

Estaba aterrada.

Gruñó, con una garganta incapaz de expresar palabras o sonidos pronunciados por cuerdas vocales.

_. . .no. . ._

No retrocedió. Sus ojos revelaban una mueca de pavor incontenible. El dolor había regresado. El hambre, se volvía más que fuerte.

Las imágenes. Los sonidos, todo se volvía confuso de nuevo.

_. . .noo. . ._

Angustia. Dolor. Ardor.

_¡¡Nooo!_

Un rugido mezcla de pánico y sufrimiento ascendió en una espiral hasta alcanzar un registro mucho más agudo, convertido en un frenético grito de dolor.

Ranma no lo vio, ni siquiera en la dirección en la que procedía, pero pudo escucharlo, por encima del aullido de Akane, sobre el gemir del viento, por encima de sus agitados y confusos pensamientos. Un trueno, un sonido vago y lejano.

La loba, aun por encima del cuerpo del muchacho, se desplomó por completo, con el peso de su descomunal cuerpo, haciéndole caer de costado. El brazo del chico se apoyó al momento en el lomo de Akane.

Jadeaba. Emitió un gruñido tan bajo como un ronroneo.

Herida.

--Akane. . .—Ranma sintió extraña su voz, bajo la reseca textura de su lengua. El cuerpo estaba acalambrado y la única parte que tenía conciente era una mano, la que tenía sobre Akane—¡¡Akane!

El jadeo cesó. Y el ritmo del corazón dilató su marcha, pero sin detenerse por completo.

La licántropo yacía allí. Su cuerpo hizo un vago intento por levantarse. Una leve sacudida.

Y finalmente quedó inconsciente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hirume había abierto fuego, hacia un par de minutos cuando escuchó un grito que ella equivocadamente pudo interpretar como un grito de agonía.

Debido a la escasa carga de pólvora, el arma hizo un ruido absurdamente insignificante, como el disparo de un fusil de aire comprimido.

Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos, horror o sorpresa, o tal vez ambas.

Solo una idea le confortaba. Había sido certera en el disparo, pero por fortuna, no lo fue lo suficiente.

En el suelo, bajo el brazo de un muchacho que le sujetaba de manera sobreprotectora, la mujer-loba había comenzado a cambiar. El pelo que había cubierto su cuerpo y su rostro pareció como si volviera a entrar en la piel de un modo extraño e inexplicable. Sus labios, contraídos en un rugido de dolor, se relajaron y cubrieron los dientes que empezaron también a encogerse, a reducirse al tamaño y la forma de una dentadura humana. Las garras se fundieron hasta transformarse en uñas.

Un acorde de crujidos y músculos, encogiéndose.

El cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso de Akane yacía allí, envuelto por los fuertes brazos de su prometido.

Las puntas de los dedos de Ranma tocaron una piel pálida, cubierta de diminutas gotas de sudor. . .y algo más. Un líquido caliente, que goteaba de uno de sus brazos. Tibio. El chico pudo distinguir que su mano derecha comenzaba a impregnarse de la sangre de ella.

--. . .no. . .¡¡Akane!. .¡¡Akane, responde! –con la voz en un hilo, hizo un arranque por levantarse, tomó en brazos el cuerpo de Akane y lo estrechó fuertemente.

Su respiración era entrecortada, inhalaba y exhalaba como si fuese un esfuerzo que su cuerpo no pudiese soportar. Los latidos disminuían.

El ritmo era más lento.

Mas lento.

--¡¡¡AKANEEEEEEE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8. . .JEJE, AHORA SI KE LOS DEJAMOS EN ESPERA DE LA CONTINUACIÓN. . .PERO NO TARDARÁ MUCHO EN KE SE ENTEREN DE ¡¿QUÉ ES LO KE OCURRIRÁ PARA EL CAPITULO 9!

. . .CRITICAS Y REVIEWS (VIRUS NO, PLEASE JEJEJE) A (correo de LOU) o a (correo de PAO CHAN).

Hasta pronto!


	9. Pesadilla o Realidad

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**CAPÍTULO 9**

"**Pesadilla o Realidad"**

Esa noche de un veintitrés de febrero, en las que la luna había desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer en el cielo, y hacía ver el reflejo de las calles principales con un tenue brillo similar al de un hueso descarnado.

En el transcurso de esa noche, algo comenzó a aullar.

Posteriormente nadie supo decir de dónde había llegado aquel sonido. Estaba en todas partes y en ninguna, mientras la luna llena plateaba los muros de las casas oscurecidas de Nerima.

Dos personas que vivían cerca del parque lo oyeron; lo oyó Shampoo, estando de pie, vestida con su pijama detrás de la ventana de su habitación; y lo oyó Nabiki, mientras leía una revista a la luz de su lámpara de noche, desde su propia alcoba. Lo oyeron muchos otros, entre ellos un muchacho con una bandana amarilla alrededor de su cabeza y que llevaba a cuestas una pesada mochila de viajero.

Pero nadie escuchó gritar, ni vio ni supo el nombre a primera vista de un joven, probablemente de dieciséis o diecisiete años, cuyos restos fueron encontrados por el empleado de una compañía eléctrica que pasaba por entre uno de los callejones aledaños a la transitada avenida central, mientras se dirigía a su trabajo.

El cuerpo mostraba la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta como si la muerte lo hubiese sorprendido mientras gritaba. El saco del uniforme escolar estaba abierto y desgarrado. Yacía en un charco helado de su propia sangre, con los ojos fijos en el cielo y las manos alzadas en un último gesto de defensa.

Todo su alrededor había marcas de huellas.

Las huellas de las patas de un lobo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Varias ideas pasaban por su cabeza, como solía ocurrir siempre que regresaba a Nerima. Notó que el normalmente tranquilo barrio había cambiado. A pesar de ser cerca del mediodía, no había mucha gente en las calles, ni siquiera en la avenida central. A lo lejos, le pareció escuchar el sonido de la alarma de alguna ambulancia. Alguien murmuró algo, lejos, muy lejos.

Se detuvo en el cruce de dos calles, delante de un edificio de fachada amarilla y cristales oscuros.

Curiosamente, por un instante le pareció que ya había pasado por ahí.

_Qué extraño. . .¿me habré equivocado de camino?. . ._

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, confundido. Suspiró.

_. . .mm, no, yo jamás me equivoco. . . tal vez debí ir a la izquierda. ¿O era a la derecha?_

Miró entre una de las ventanas de una tienda que estaba a sus espaldas. El reloj del mostrador marcaba las 8:25 de la mañana.

_Bien, me daré prisa, y creo que llegaré en cuanto haya regresado de la escuela._

Llevaba un paquete en su mano derecha, envuelto cuidadosamente con un papel café y llevaba la distintiva etiqueta de un expendio de Hokkaido. Lo levantó, tomándolo con ambas manos y contemplándolo como si fuese un preciado tesoro.

_. . .De nuevo, estoy aquí. Después de un largo tiempo de entrenamiento en las montañas de Osaka. . .he vuelto, mi amada Akane-san. . ._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Ya es bastante –dijo un sujeto, abrigado con un saco negro, sobre el cual portaba una reluciente placa, con el distintivo letrero de Policía Estatal.

Su voz apenas era un murmullo que escasamente pudo oírse por encima del estruendoso escándalo producido por una ambulancia. Dos personas más, entre ellos un joven enfundado con el uniforme reglamentario de paramédico especializado y su ayudante, se arremolinaron alrededor de la aterradora escena.

--¿Qué quiere decir, jefe? –preguntó confuso otro tipo, a un lado de él. Un hombre de baja estatura en cuya mano izquierda portaba una libreta. En su saco color gris claro también portaba una placa similar.

--Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Ya es tiempo de que la gente deje de esconder la cabeza bajo el ala, pretendiendo que no pasa nada, cuando todo el mundo puede ver lo que realmente sucede. ¡¡Maldita sea, mira esto!

Señaló donde estaba el cadáver del joven, ahora cubierto por una manta blanca, mientras el paramédico y el ayudante desdoblaban una bolsa negra de lona, mientras algunos transeúntes curiosos se detenían y miraban, algunos por simple chisme y otros por curiosidad y morbo.

El ayudante del paramédico colocó la bolsa sobre el suelo. Las palabras Anfiteatro Distrito Tokio Oriental, se leían con grandes letras blancas de molde.

El polvo y tierra que había alrededor del cuerpo estaba cubierta por unas enormes huellas. Parecían las de las patas de un animal, pero al mismo tiempo tenían algo sórdidamente humano.

--¿Ves esas malditas huellas? –dijo el hombre del saco negro.

--Si, claro.

--¿Cuál es tu conclusión a todo esto?

El asistente de saco gris se encogió de hombros.

--. . ._canis lupus_. . .un lobo. No puede ser otra cosa, teniendo en cuenta las características de la región y. .

--¡¡Carajo! ¡¡¿Después de esto, aun crees que este homicidio fue causado por algún ser normal!

--. . .podría suponerse , que no. . .pero. . .

--¡Tu lo sabes, yo lo sé, y lo saben la mayoría de los habitantes de este pueblo! Ya es más que suficiente. Es hora de poner fin a este asunto, y ahora.

Su asistente cerró la libreta, en la cual solo había escrito la inconexa frase de "Homicidio en primer grado. . . .atacante:. . .desconocido. . .", garabateada con su pluma fuente en el bloque asignado en el formulario para especificar el siniestro ocurrido .

--¿Esta noche? –preguntó.

El hombre se saco negro movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras que del bolsillo superior sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, la abrió, sacando un cigarro y lo encendió con un encendedor guardado en el interior del empaque. Miró hacia el cielo, casi despejado y sin ninguna amenazadora nube en el cielo.

--Si el clima se mantiene tal y como esta, la luna iluminaría perfectamente las calles. Será fácil encontrar a esa cosa, humano o bestia.

--. . .si es que el supuesto asesino no se ha marchado, como lo han hecho la mayoría de los que viven o vivían por aquí.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En algún momento, en alguna parte, oyó un coro de aullidos. Resonaban en la oscuridad, sobre las asoladas calles, bajo las enervantes tinieblas de éstas, entre las encarceladas casas de los temerosos habitantes de la ciudad. Un sonido atormentador que resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, se elevaba, rompiéndose en notas discordantes y volviendo de nuevo al silencio. Y Akane oyó sus propios gemidos, emulando toscamente los aullidos, y con el cuerpo atormentado por el dolor. Sintió el sudor en su cara y un lacerante ardor en uno de sus brazos. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los párpados estaban pegados por las lágrimas secas. Olió a carne y a sangre, y sintió un aliento cálido en el rostro. Algo resoplaba cerca de ella, con el ruido continuo de un fuelle.

Una extraña visión acudió a su mente en cuanto pudo despejar un poco el párpado izquierdo. Un halo de la luz del sol le encandiló por completo, haciendo que su vista solo captara sombras fugaces, amorfas.

Su ojo se cerró a causa de la incandescente iluminación y de su extenuante debilidad.

La piadosa oscuridad le envolvió de nuevo, y ella se durmió en sus aterciopelados pliegues.

Le despertó el dulce gorjeo de los pájaros. Sabía que estaba conciente, pero por un instante se preguntó si no se hallaría en el cielo. Casi tuvo que desgarrarse los párpados para abrirlos.

Luz y sombra. Piedras frías y un olor a arcilla antigua. Al incorporarse sintió un agudo dolor en el brazo derecho.

No, no estaba en el cielo, pensó. Aún se hallaba en el infierno, donde había caído el día anterior, o mejor dicho, el mes pasado, cuando aun su vida y su existencia no se habrían corroído como hasta ahora.

Éste era el sol de la mañana, resplandeciendo entre la maraña de árboles y enredaderas que podía ver a través de una alta ventana ovalada y sin cristales. Las enredaderas habían entrado por la ventana, proyectando una línea de sombra fría.

Miró hacia arriba, con los músculos del cuello rígidos y doloridos. Vio encima de ella un techo alto, sostenido por unas vigas de madera. Estaba sentada en el suelo de piedra de una amplia habitación en la que entraba el sol a raudales por una serie de ventanas, algunas de las cuales estaban completamente empañadas por el tiempo y el desgaste que éste había hecho en ellas.

Se le ocurrió pensar, sencillamente, que estaba muy lejos de su casa.

Apoyó una mano sobre el suelo, tratando de sentarse. Algo le cubría el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba envuelta en una manta gruesa y desteñida, y, ella se encontraba completamente desnuda.

Se le encogió el corazón y de nuevo corrieron lágrimas por sus mejillas. Le quemaban los ojos, como abrasados por la luz. _¿Qué. . .que hago aquí_?

Una imagen, lo bastante clara y vívida impregnó su cansada mente. Una noche oscura. Luna llena. . .Sangre.

Se meció con la mirada ausente.

Alguien había gritado algo, en esa aterradora visión. Una sombra que caía al suelo, aterrada, sin oportunidad de defenderse. Y su voz se cortó como si se tratase de una señal de televisión interrumpida por la interferencia.

_Ranma. . .no. . .Ranma ¿Dónde estás?_

Unos ojos azul grisáceos, perdidos y borrosos en esa pantalla oscurecida por la noche.

El frío le acometió por la espalda, a pesar de hallarse envuelta de pies a cabeza por la manta. Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

Se sorbió las lágrimas y le goteó la nariz. Y entonces se incorporó de nuevo, con la mente agitada por el miedo.

Después miró a su alrededor, para saber exactamente donde estaba. Sola, aparentemente sola. Su mano derecha sujetaba los pliegues de la manta, y la mano izquierda se deslizó levemente hacia atrás. Tocó algo, una pierna.

Se giró, sobresaltada y encontró una difusa sombra apoyada contra la pared. Ranma estaba detrás de ella, sentado, con la espalda respaldada en la roída pared, y el rostro descansando entre sus brazos, cruzados sobre sus piernas.

Estaba despierto y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Inexpresivos pero atentos, como lo habían estado durante esa noche que para él había sido la noche más larga de toda su vida.

Sus labios se abrieron, pero no brotó palabra alguna. Lo mismo ocurrió con Akane, quien solamente le contestaba con la mirada. Una silenciosa y mustia conversación visual, sin precedentes, ni diálogos.

--Qu. . .que. . –empezó a decir ella. Sintiendo extraña su voz, era como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubiesen quedado congeladas por mucho tiempo, hasta ese instante.

Jadeó, incapaz de terminar la frase. Asustada. Adolorida. Confundida. Tal y como lo estaría un niño al despertarse de una aterradora pesadilla.

Y Ranma respondió, tal vez con lo que sería el gesto más dócil que podía expresar.

Ella no se movió de donde estaba, quieta y pálida como una estatua. El chico se acercó a ella.

Sus protectores e incondicionales le cobijaron una vez más.

Ella se dejó caer en ellos, mientras que su mano derecha aun sujetaba la manta que le envolvía, con tal fuerza que los nudillos estaban pálidos por la presión que ejercía sobre sus dedos. Sus lágrimas brotaron nuevamente, como una fugaz respuesta a un extraño temor que hubiese ocultado durante mucho tiempo. Si era un temor, un miedo irracional. . .a la realidad.

--¿Qué. . .que está pasando?. . ¿Qué hago aquí, Ranma?

Su voz comenzaba a normalizarse, pero el volumen era tan bajo que él apenas podía escucharle.

La vista de Ranma estaba perdida en uno de los diminutos huecos de una de las polvorientas ventanas. Aun aferrado a ella, sujetándola con temor como si fuese a perderla.

Voces, aun varios ecos de voces se disipaban y regresaban de nuevo, en breves instantes en la mente de ella.

Imágenes. Voces. Todo confuso, borroso e incompleto.

Esa sombra de nuevo, alguien que corría.

--Todo va a estar bien, Akane. . .lo prometo.

_No. . .no, algo anda mal. . ._

Las mismas imágenes una y otra vez.

_Ranma. . .que ocurre. ._ .

Su mente se enfoco en una silueta. Un joven, a quien ella no conocía.

_No. . .yo. . .yo no. . ._

El muchacho había caido al suelo, con una expresión despavorida en su rostro. Ella le vio caer. . .ella, ¿Qué, que hizo ella?

Una sombra difusa se arrojó sin piedad sobre el joven.

_No fui yo quien. ._ .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¡¡LO MATÓ! . . .¡¡Ese maldito animal! –una voz femenina, aterrada e histérica rompió el silencio que había en el patio de la entrada de la escuela Furinkan, esa misma mañana.—¡¡Satoru! ¡¡ESA COSA ASESINÓ A SATORU!

La voz, proveniente de una joven aproximadamente de 17 años, se quebró en un llanto tan estruendoso como el eco de una centella. Un grupo de chicas estaban en derredor de ella. Probablemente amigas. Una de ellas le dijo algo, al momento en que la abrazó, a manera de consuelo. El llanto aun era demasiado audible, haciendo que casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil se quedara estancado mirando y escuchando las desconsoladas exclamaciones de la joven.

Nabiki se detuvo, como paralizada por la escena. Lo conocía, tal vez no tan personalmente, pero el chico a quien la joven clamaba su inevitable y repentina muerte, había sido condiscípulo de ella. Iban en el mismo grupo y en algunas ocasiones habían conversado. Y también había sido cliente ocasional de su pequeño negocio de fotografías de la "chica pelirroja".

Un trago de saliva se atoró en su garganta.

Miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo.

No, no había visto ni escuchado señal alguna ni de su hermana, ni de su prometido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¿Recuerdas algo? –inquirió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz no se perdiera en medio de los sollozos de ella.

Temblorosa, casi oculta entre los brazos de él.

El miedo y una extraña sensación de frío era un compañero inseparable.

Su mente trató de razonar, lentamente traduciendo las frase de él como si se tratase de un código extraño. Su oido se agudizó, permitiéndole casi escuchar el acompasado palpitar de él.

--. . .n. . .no. . .—su voz apenas era un leve suspiro.

Nada. Hizo un vago intento por tratar de recordar. No, no había nada.

Su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía distinguir vagas sombras e imágenes borrosas.

Entreabrió levemente los labios, pero esta vez su voz no logró articular palabras.

Negó con la cabeza.

Y él no preguntó nada más. Solo permanecía a su lado, en silencio. Un silencio tan perturbador que le provocó a ella un cierto presentimiento de desconfianza.

_. . .Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó. . ._

_. . .esa noche. . ._

Una voz, cruel y fría desde su interior. Su propio temor tal vez, o el último recurso de su acobardado instinto humano. . .o lo poco que quedaba de éste, mejor dicho.

_. . .Lo sabes. . .viste a ese muchacho, tu no lo conocías. . ._

_Tu. . ._

No, no ese no era el punto. Su duda y miedo estaban acorde a una sola pregunta. . .¿Que demonios había ocurrido ayer?

Por la mañana. . .nada en particular, solo se había, ¿desmayado?. Si, se sentina demasiado débil, Ranma la había llevado en brazos. . .a la bodega de la escuela. ¿porqué?

Hasta ahí, toda idea congruente y lógica desapareció.

No, sabía que no era todo. Había algo más. Claro, el dolor, si. Nunca en su vida había sido capaz de sentir y de soportar tanto dolor.

._ . .El Cambio, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?_

Su mente solo pudo rescatar una imagen borrosa y aterradora. Su brazo derecho. Ella misma lo había visto con sus propios ojos, antes de perderse en esa febril amnesia. Su brazo comenzaba a agrandarse, a deformarse en una monstruosa forma, cubriéndose de un grueso pelaje que salía dolorosamente de sus poros. Si, el Cambio. Ella no se había librado de él, ni Ranma pudo ser capaz de evitarlo. Y Hirume no se equivocó tampoco.

Era lo inevitable, y ella había sido advertida de eso mucho antes. No podía evitar la transformación, y. . .¿había algo más?

_. . .Cambiaste, Akane. Y no hay que ser un genio para saber que fue lo que hiciste después. . .¿Recuerdas el incidente de la semana pasada? ¿A Shiro-Chan, la mascota de Miss Hinako?. . .volvió a ocurrir algo parecido. . .pero. . ._

No. No eso no podía ser.

Pero entonces, ¿Y esas imágenes, ¿Quién era ese muchacho, que parecía correr para salvar su vida?

Hambre. Si, recordó que de repente comenzó a sentir mucha hambre, y ese agudo dolor en la boca del estómago, ese dolor que ya se había tornado familiar para ella.

La imagen de ese muchacho otra vez. El recuerdo de su inhumana necesidad de alimentarse. Todo en conjunto, como una pista tan clara como el agua.

_. . .pero esta vez. . ._

Todas las piezas encajaban perfectamente

_. . .ese muchacho, Akane. . .tu. . ._

Un grito, ahogado y suplicante acudió a su mente, no era ella. Era una voz desconocida. Era la voz de ese muchacho.

_. . .tenías que alimentarte. . .Es la ley de la cadena alimenticia, el más fuerte se alimenta del débil, Akane. . ._

Su cuerpo hizo un intento por no gritar. Su aliento estaba apagado. Respiraba agitadamente.

No iba a gritar

_. . .Lo mataste. . .a sangre fría. . ._

--¡¡NOOOOOO!

Entonces, se rindió y gritó. Su voz hizo eco en el vacío de la habitación. Y entonces despertó.

Incorporándose sobre el frío suelo, bajo la sombra matinal que envolvía su entorno. Y Ranma no estaba ahí

Un sueño. Si sólo eso. Un fósil incompleto de su subconsciente.

Algo había ahí, cerca de ella. En medio de las sombras proyectadas en uno de los rincones de la habitación, el destello de unos ojos inexpresivos le contemplaban silenciosamente. Pasos. En lo que parecía no haber nada ni nadie, una sombra alta y delgada empezaba a abrirse paso entre las amorfas penumbras de ese rincón.

Hirume se detuvo a solo un metro de ella. Su mirada era tan fría como siempre, y su rostro no expresó emocion ni sentimiento alguno.

Se inclinó, estando sus ambarinos ojos a la altura de la asustada y confundida expresión de Akane.

Traía algo en ambas manos. Y lo dejó en el suelo.

Un olor cálido y familiar fue captado por el agudo olfato de Akane.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alguien llamó a la puerta del restaurante. Una. Dos veces. Un muchacho, joven y alto corrió a abrir la puerta.

Era particularmente extraño debido a la hora que era, casi alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Bastante temprano para que llegase un cliente a un restaurante que solía abrir desde el mediodía. El ruido no sólo llamó la atención del joven, sino del dueño del local, que hacía solo algunos minutos que había llegado.

El muchacho abrió la puerta, pero sin dejar pasar al supuesto desconocido, ya que éste sólo se quedó ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, inmóvil como una estatua.

--. . .Buenos . . .días –dijo tartamudeando el muchacho, sobrecogido levemente por la imagen que tenía frente a él. Por un momento su aliento se cortó, como si él mismo hubiese dejado de respirar a propósito. Era una sensación tan escalofriante y al mismo tiempo tan conocida. Era como tener en frente al mismo demonio. Antes de abrir la puerta, tenía pensado responder que no había servicio hasta las doce del día, pero en cuanto abrió y vio la apariencia de ese hombre, sus palabras pasaron a ser solo una divagación—. . .¿Se. . .se le ofrece algo?

--Busco a Youiji Hirume –respondió.

El extraño hombre era más alto que el muchacho, probablemente debería de medir un metro y noventa centímetros. Semblante pálido, y de brazos tan fuertes como los de un fisicoculturista. Llevaba una camisa café oscura, bajo un pesado y grueso chaleco negro, de una tela que a simple vista parecía poco resistente, pero a juzgar por la textura probaba lo contrario, al igual que sus pantalones, del mismo color que el chaleco. El cabello era de una tonalidad confusa entre el negro y el castaño cenizo, pero encajaba perfectamente con sus facciones duras. Un mechón de cabello le cubría el ojo izquierdo, dejando ver el brillo castaño de éste. El muchacho del restaurante dedujo inmediatamente que el forastero no era japonés. No, sus facciones y su tez blanca eran más propias de los rasgos de una persona europea, occidental, mejor dicho.

Y lo comprobó, al escuchar lo último que éste había pronunciado, su acento definitivamente tampoco era japonés, pero era increíblemente bueno en la pronunciación, a no ser por que pronunciaba las "r´s" demasiado marcadas.

--No. Lo siento, señor, pero hace un par de días que no ha venido al trabajo. –dijo el joven. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del forastero, como si éste lo tuviese hipnotizado. Sus palabras fueron más fluidas, y por un momento tuvo la vaga idea de que éste leía su mente—¿Es usted conocido o familiar de ella?

--Digamos, que sólo cuido de ella –respondió, con su extraño acento occidental. Antes de que el joven dijese algo más, él ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha—Sé donde encontrarla. Gracias.

El muchacho no respondió nada, sólo se quedó ahí, mientras el desconocido se alejaba, a pasos largos.

A sus espaldas, la voz aguardentosa del dueño del restaurante le hizo salir de ese extraño trance.

--¿buscaba a Hirume, cierto? –dijo éste. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza. –pues no es el único que quiere saber donde carajos se ha metido. ¡Mierda! A los jóvenes de ahora se les facilita dejar un trabajo asi por nomás, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había logrado entrar silenciosamente a la casa. Casi con la cautela de un felino acechando en la noche. Perfecto, aunque casi aterradoramente perfecto. Al pasar a hurtadillas por la entrada de la casa, notó que no había nadie, excepto Kasumi, quien estaba demasiado absorta en sus labores de jardinería como para notar su presencia.

De un salto, él logró llegar hasta el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación de Akane, aún sin hacer ruido alguno, ni siquiera con su respiración. La ventana estaba entreabierta, tal y como ella la había dejado hacía dos noches, la última vez que estuvo al abrigo de las confortables paredes de su habitación.

Sujetó el borde de ésta y la deslizó hacia su izquierda, abriéndola con un suave y leve rechinido. Entró, dirigiendo su vista inmediatamente hacia la cama de ella, sin siquiera notar o descubrir que la puerta estaba peligrosamente entreabierta.

Sobre la cama había una muda de ropa cuidadosamente doblada. Él sabía que ella siempre dejaba su cambio de ropa para después de la escuela. Una de esas costumbres que él había notado, al igual que parte de su personalidad, parte de todo.

Por un momento, algo en su mente comenzó a recordar varios fragmentos, relativos a esas escasas ocasiones en que él había estado allí, en la habitación de ella. Todo parecía de un tiempo tan distante, como si fuesen escenas de alguna vida pasada.

Tan lejano y distinto a lo que ocurría ahora.

_Sabes, si ella se diera cuenta de que estás aquí, a hurtadillas y tocando sus cosas, de seguro te sometería a uno de sus típicos golpes con su mazo. . .ah, claro, eso era antes, pero ¿y ahora?. . .bueno, tal vez ahora solo te abriese en canal, mientras tu gritas como loco hasta que tu vida se extinguiese. . ._

Una parte de él le devolvió a la realidad, la perturbadora realidad. Tomó la ropa rápidamente y caminó hacia la ventana para salir de nuevo, sintiendo como si hubiesen pasado horas en ese instante en el que él se quedó morando nostálgicamente el interior de la habitación de Akane. Estaba a punto de subir al escritorio y de ahí escabullirse hasta la ventana, cuando el rechinido de la puerta le congeló por completo. No, no era la puerta, era algo más.

--Vaya sorpresa –Nabiki murmuró desde el marco de la puerta. Aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de Furinkan, y eso era raro tomando en cuenta que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. A Ranma se le ahogaron las palabras en la garganta, y las ideas para planear una excusa también—Llegó el que estaba ausente, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

Ranma seguía ahí, y su rostro revelaba la expresión que cualquier criminal mostraría al momento en que la corte probaba que su cuartada no era verdadera. No solo era por la pregunta de Nabiki, sino por otra que sabía que ella pronto pronunciaría.

--Papá quiere hablar seriamente contigo –dijo ella. No, aun no había pronunciado la pregunta que él no quería escuchar.—ahora.

Ella se dio la vuelta, dejando la puerta totalmente abierta. Ranma sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar. No, porque si lo intentaba saltando de nuevo por la ventana, se toparía con un muy histérico Soun Tendo, y además de las miradas acusadoras de Kasumi y Nabiki, y sin contar los comentarios que no ayudaban en nada de su propio padre.

Pero tenía una opción. Correr por los tejados. Claro, ¿como pudo ser tan estúpido?

Podría salir por la ventana y correr a milla por hora saltando de techo en techo y nadie le detendría.

_Brillante estrategia, Saotome._

_Aunque, espera un momento, ¿Acaso piensas huir, así, descaradamente, ¿Cómo un maldito cobarde? Después de todo, la culpa de todo esto, ha sido tuya. Siempre tuya. Si no fuera por ti, si tú realmente hubieras sido capaz de hacerla quedarse en casa, esa noche fría de enero, ese monstruo no la hubiera atacado. Si, y si tú hubieses sido capaz de armarte de valor y dejar tu estúpido orgullo, pudiste haber pedido ayuda, antes de que todo esto ocurriese._

Cierto, era muy cierto.

_Un Saotome nunca huye. ¿Vas a hacerlo ahora?_

No. No escaparía. No huiría. Había que aceptar la responsabilidad. Era hora de dejarse de niñerías.

Afrontar.

Pero, ¿Cómo?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Come –un tazón blanco, algo acabado por el tiempo y el uso, fue lo que Hirume dejó caer ante ella.

Akane se le quedó mirando, como si todo en su alrededor se tratara aun de ese confuso y extraño sueño.

No, sabía que todo esto era real.

Aun estaba cubierta con la enorme manta café, y las articulaciones de su cuerpo emitían de vez en cuando unos crujidos insignificantes y apenas audibles, además de un extraño hormigueo exhalado por su espalda y las piernas. No se sentía mareada, ni siquiera cansada. Solo confundida, tal y como lo estaría una persona sonámbula al despertarse repentinamente en un lugar que no es su cama.

Miraba el extraño objeto que tenía frente a ella. Era un tazón, mediano y con . . . .algo adentro.

Su mirada pasó del interior indescifrable del tazón, hacia Hirume, y de nuevo al tazón. Algo rojo y brillante comenzaba a escurrir de uno de los bordes de éste.

Notó que Hirume se secaba la punta de los dedos con un trapo. Lentamente éste se llenaba de diminutas gotas del mismo color rojo brillante que goteaba del borde del tazón.

--Come, --repitió ésta, una vez que se hubiese terminado de limpiar las manos con el trapo. Le empujó el tazón, dejándolo más cerca de Akane—Tienes que reponer energías. Lo necesitarás.

--¿Qué esta pasando? –su mente aún era una maraña de ideas incompletas, y por el momento esa era la única pregunta que se le ocurría hacer.—¿Qué hago aqui?

No era lo único que pensaba preguntar.

Ranma, ¿Dónde esta Ranma, ¿que demonios a pasado conmigo?

Un impulso se interpuso en ella. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero las pernas aun estaban demasiado débiles, al igual que hace una hora.

--aun estás demasiado débil –asintió Hirume, son el mismo tono de voz típico de ella, frío y carente de sentimiento alguno. Señaló con la mirada el cuenco que estaba frente a Akane.

Tenía razón.

Casi de manera forzada, sus manos temblorosas y pálidas lograron levantar el tazón, casi a diez centímetros del suelo, pudiendo ver el contenido.

Un aroma cálido comenzó a impregnarse en su nariz. Sabía exactamente a qué pertenecía

Y lo vio, mientras lo poco que quedaba de su instinto humano le obligaron a dejar caer el plato. No se derramó pero no pudo evitar esparcir una que otra gota carmesí en el suelo de madera.

Ahí, en el interior del tazón había algo rojizo, de bordes y contextura suave, sumergido en un abundante mar carmesí que llenaba hasta el borde del tazón.

Carne, completamente cruda. Inerte.

Ella apartó la mirada, en un vago gesto de asco. Un crujido acometió esta vez en su estómago.

_Sabes que tienes hambre. . .y no es la primera vez que ves algo así. . ._

_. . .Lo deseas. . .¿Tienes hambre, verdad?. . .adelante, aliméntate. . ._

--No. . .no puedo. . . –de nuevo aquel impulso de miedo, tan frío y tan claro como el tenue resplandor del sol que entraba por entre una de las rendijas de las ventanas. Comenzó a sollosar nuevamente—No, ¡¡no puedo!

El crujido de su estómago comenzaba a hacerse más y más fuerte, empezando a escocerle las tripas.

Se tumbó en el suelo, mientras trataba de menguar el dolor. Oyó pasos, éstos se alejaban lentamente.

--Hazlo, o perderás el control de nuevo.

La voz de Hirume se oía esta vez demasiado distante. Y después desapareció de nuevo en el vacío de la alcoba.

Akane permaneció inmóvil, escuchando el ruido de los pasos de Hirume al salir de la habitación. Tembló de frío y contempló el sangrante interior del tazón.

". . .Demasiado débil" había dicho Hirume. Akane miraba la carne y observaba una mosca que volaba despacio a su alrededor. La mosca se paró sobre la carne y corrió afanosamente sobre ella, como buscando el mejor sitio para el primer sorbo de su jugo.

"_Vamos, come. Calma de una vez por todas ese maldito dolor"._

Akane miró a otra parte. Se preguntó qué debía pasarle, ¿por qué se sentía tan enferma? Miró de nuevo el pedazo de carne. Su estómago crujía insoportablemente.

Desvió de nuevo la mirada de la carne. Era sanguinolenta, era . . .horrible. una carne tan cruda no había estado nunca en los platos de los Tendo. ¿Cuándo iba a volver a casa, y qué, exactamente qué es lo que había ocurrido? Algo atenazó su mente, como un puño cerrándose sobre un secreto, y ya no pudo pensar en eso. . .ni en Ranma.

Miró fijamente la carne y el estómago seguía gruñendo con un quejido estruendoso y ardiente.

"_Un bocado"_, pensó_. "Solo uno. ¿Sería tan malo?"_

Alargó una mano y tocó la carne. La mosca, sorprendida, voló alrededor de su cabeza hasta que la espantó con la mano. Akane miró las débiles manchas rojas en la punta de sus dedos.

El olor, ella conocía ese olor, tan dulce. . .tan irresistible.

El fuerte aroma amargo de la sangre provocó que casi automáticamente su boca empezara a salivar.

_Tienes hambre. . .adelante. . ._

No pudo resistirse más, su naturaleza animal empezaba a manifestarse en sus largos incisivos y sus uñas afiladas como cuchillas. Una baba blanca y espumosa se formó en la comisura de sus labios mientras se abalanzaba hacia el plato.

Olvidándose de todo modal humano, empezó a comer con avidez, valiéndose de sus garras y colmillos. El sabor era casi enloquecedor.

En menos de diez minutos, el tazón cayó de sus manos, completamente vacío. Akane se quedó mirando aterrorizada cómo unas amorfas manchas carmesíes que recorrían desde la punta de sus dedos, escurriendo hacia la muñeca en delgadas líneas, para después caer por efecto de la gravedad hacia el piso, como diminutas manchas rojas.

Algo húmedo también brotaba de su mentón, algo cálido, demasiado aterrador como para hacer que ella casi gritase de miedo y asco.

Cayó de costado, sujetándose el estómago levemente abultado. Sintió arcadas, pero parte de su sentido de supervivencia le impedía vomitar. No, sería peor aún. Si vaciaba el estómago, volvería a debilitarse, y si volvía a debilitarse. . .perdería el control.

Así que sólo se quedó ahí, echa un ovillo bajo la gruesa manta, como un animal indefenso, esperando lo peor.

Su mirada deparó en algo, colocado en el piso junto a un extremo de la pared, a su derecha. Un bulto negro, doblado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Muchacho, tienes mucho que explicar –la voz de Soun sonó extrañamente severa, si, extraña puesto que no era un tono de voz muy usado por él.—Así que dime ahora, que ha estado pasando entre tú y Akane. –hizo un momento de pausa— Últimamente ni yo ni sus hermanas la hemos visto por aquí, y si tu has hacho algo te juro que. . .

--¡Señor Tendo no ha ocurrido nada! –el chico respondió velozmente

--¡Explícate! –Soun dio un puñetazo en la mesa, no muy fuerte, no era capaz de perder los estribos de esa manera. Y Ranma pensó que si no respondía como él esperaba, el señor Tendo se pondría a llorar como loco.

A Ranma no le convenía en esta ocasión que eso ocurriese, porque Nabiki y Kasumi estaban de por medio. Hace un par de minutos, cuando bajó las escaleras su mente se debatía una y otra vez el argumento que tendría que inventar ante esa pregunta que Soun había hecho, al mismo tiempo que parte de su impulso de escapar se interponía estúpidamente. Solo había una respuesta corta y demasiado usada, pero que tal vez todos creerían.

Nabiki lo contemplaba con una mirada inquisidora, como si quisiera encontrar algún detalle o alguna pista que le delatara.

--No ha ocurrido nada. Anoche. . .—a Ranma se le paralizó la voz al llegar a ese fragmento, pero logró controlarlo, al mirar de reojo que la Tendo de en medio arqueó las cejas en sinónimo de interés—. . .ejem, en el transcurso del camino de la escuela a la casa, peleamos, es todo. Y. . .bueno, al regresar al dojo y no encontrarla creí que. . .creí que. . .—ahí era donde se tambaleaba su argumento. No, no lo dejó caer.—que de nuevo se había fugado o algo, pero la encontré sobre el tejado, como ocurre siempre que pelamos. Es todo.

--Ranma, no te vi ni a ti ni a Akane ayer en la escuela. –Nabiki se adelantó hasta donde estaba Ranma.

Una gota delgada de sudor cruzó por la frente del chico.

Otro punto que no tenía pensado.

. . .y ahora, ¿Qué responderás?

Tienes la soga al cuello. . .

--Es que. . .—si, por fin su argumento volvió a tambalearse, a oscilar como lo haría un fino jarrón de porcelana cobre el borde de una mesa, y caería del mismo modo, hasta romperse y hacerse añicos.

Su vista se paseó nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Entonces, Kasumi entró, con un bulto café, lleno hasta el tope de algunos tallos que había cortado del jardín. Completamente ajena a la situación que se suscitaba en su sala.

Una extraña visión, que le pareció a Ranma como la salida más próxima a todo el problema. Estaba ahí, como un extraño espejismo. Un tallo, largo y desgarbado, color verde olivo y del cual salían algunos brotes verdosos y más oscuros, asomaba de entre la bolsa café de papel en la que Kasumi llevaba el resto.

Lo había visto, en algún lugar, no hace mucho.

Había visto esa maltrecha planta en algún libro. Una ilustración. Si, lo sabía.

Caminó, casi corrió hacia ella, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

--¿Qué es eso? –preguntó sacando desesperadamente el tallo de la bolsa. Kasumi le miró algo confundida, pero sin alterarse.

--_Aconito_ –dijo ella.— pienso redecorar el jardín, ¿porqué lo preguntas, Ranma-kun?

--Por nada en particular

--¡Ranma responde! –Nabiki le devolvió a la realidad.

Pero la mente del chico estaba dividida en dos, una aun trataba de sacar lo poco que se le ocurría de su estrategia fingida, y la otra divagaba en torno a la planta de nombre raro que tenía en sus manos.

--¡Estuvimos en el salón todo el tiempo, puedes preguntárselo a Hiroshi o a Daisuke! –dijo, tomando lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

Aún con la mano sujetando el tallo, y como si alguien le empujase, salió corriendo como una bala, pudiendo escuchar aun la voz de Nabiki y el señor Tendo mientras se alejaba.

No importaba la tonta excusa que dijo al final.

No importaba si Nabiki averiguaba que su coartada era falsa.

Lo único que importaba era lo que tenía en su mano

Y que tal vez era la única oportunidad que existía, si podía salvarla

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Velkaham

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**CAPÍTULO 10**

"**VELKAHAM"**

--¡¡¿Qué ocurrir!

La amazona corrió casi trastabillando hasta donde estaba la puerta de la entrada del restaurante, en cuanto escuchó que alguien golpeaba ésta con incesante prisa.

Llamaron cuatro veces, y la quinta hizo tambalear la puerta, provocando un rechinido seco en los goznes. Shampoo abrió y su semblante palideció por completo al encontrar a su amado airen. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como un plato y su rostro levemente cubierto del sudor producido por el esfuerzo de correr a toda velocidad desde el dojo hasta el Neko Hanten.

--¿Airen? ¿Estar bien?¿Qué pasar? ¿Por qué. . .?

Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas cuando Ranma mostró a solo un par de centímetros de su rostro un desgarbado y mustio tallo color café, como la única respuesta que se le podía ocurrir pronunciar en este momento.

La mirada atónita y confundida de Shampoo se centró en la extraña planta que Ranma sostenía en una mano. Por un momento no entendía la conexión que podía haber entre esa cosa y la necesidad de que Ranma hubiese llegado a esta hora al restaurante, pero la mirada asustada y aturdida del chico aportaba lo contrario. No sólo era eso, sino que tenía el extraño presentimiento de algo que ella misma había empezado a sospechar. Algo que Ranma ocultaba. Pero ¿qué era exactamente?

Su mente regresó de nuevo al extraño tallo. Lo había visto en algún lugar. Y sabía donde.

--Ser. . .ser _aconito_. . .—tomó el tallo en sus manos, para poder verlo más de cerca. No estaba equivocada, esa cosa era la planta que había mostrado a Ranma un par de días antes, proveniente de uno de los enmohecidos libros de su bisabuela, pero había un pequeño detalle que no concordaba—¿Cómo. . . como encontrarlo?

Su pregunta iba alrededor del detalle de que ese maltrecho tallo no florecía ni de broma en invierno.

--¡Que importa! –dijo él — No se si tenga que beberlo o fumarlo o que diablos, pero tengo que probarla ¡¡ahora!

La amazona no contestó. La voz de Ranma casi se quebró en esa última frase, y ella notó que era más que preocupación lo que su inexpresivo rostro ocultaba. Estaba desesperado.

--Pues. . .no estar segura. . .—empezó a decir ella—. . .Lo más lógico ser usarla en forma directa. Inyectado.

Hubo un segundo de silencio. Algo que ella sabía que no debía de haber dicho.

--¡Pero ser mala idea, airen! –se apresuró a decir antes de que Ranma comentase algo—No saber que causa, ser peligroso. .

--No puede ser peor que una bala de plata en el corazón –exhaló él, con la vista fija en ella.

--. . .Ranma, entenderlo. Hay que adivinar la dosis. . .no conocer el peso o el metabolismo. Puede tener efectos secundarios. . .no poder probar esto tu solo. . .—empezó a decir, tratando de armar un argumento.—Shampoo quedarse contigo si. . .

Ambas manos del chico se posaron sobre los hombros de la amazona. Ella entendió el gesto.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

--Akane. . .ella estará conmigo. . .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El mareo había pasado, junto con las nauseas y el ardor en su cabeza. Bien, todo había vuelto a tornarse. . .¿normal?

No estaba segura, ni siquiera quería pensarlo, simplemente porque empezaba a temer del hecho en el que si las cosas comenzaban a tornarse bien, sería el precedente de que empeorarían más pronto de lo que creía.

Media hora antes, pudo reunir la fuerza suficiente como para ponerse en pie, y lo logró. Echó a andar en dirección a ese extraño bulto oscuro arrinconado junto a la pared. Era una muda de ropa, lo más probable es que fuese de Hirume. La había dejado para ella, pero ¿por qué?

Claro, debajo de esa manta café, se hallaba completamente desnuda. Y ese era otro "porqué" que impregnó su mente. Sus ideas eran confusas, y el cuerpo sólo le apremiaba la incomodidad del frío filtrándose entre los pliegues de la manta.

Tomó lo que parecía un jersey negro, doblado sobre unos desteñidos jeans.

Quejarse no podía, y no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, además de que cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer vulnerable bajo esa manta. Se mareó un poco de nuevo, cuando se sentó en el suelo, mientras se ponía el jersey.

Voces, el eco de unas voces provenientes de alguna habitación fuera de ahí.

Una vez puesto el pantalón, se levantó. El sonido era un poco más claro, pudiendo especificar más claramente de que se trataba.

Caminó hacia el marco de la puerta. El sonido de las voces se había detenido hace algunos momentos. Pero se había decidido a salir de esa oscura y lúgubre habitación, no solo por la curiosidad de saber de donde provenían esas voces, sino por salir de ahí. Era mas que una necesidad, era porque empezaba a sentirse enclaustrada.

Tenia que salir. Tenia que regresar a casa, y explicar a todos que estaba bien. . .¿o no era así?

_Casa. . .tengo que volver. . .Kasumi, Nabiki, papa. . . .Tengo que volver. . ._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma nunca en su vida había estado tan silencioso, menos cerca de Shampoo.

Su mente solo repasaba brevemente la conversación que había tenido por la madrugada, con esa extraña chica. . .

"Estará bien, sólo quedó inconsciente, había dicho ella, con esa desconfiada voz ajena a todo sentimiento.

_Pero no estaba bien, no. . .¡¡maldita sea, no tenía pulso!_ , pensó él, mientras cargaba el cuerpo de su prometida, envuelto en su camisa china roja y sintiendo claramente que no escuchaba ni percibía el latido del corazón de Akane.

_Era una reacción normal. . .y lo sabes. . .Solo era una insignificante dosis de plata en la sangre, casi nada. Lo sabes, estará bien, perfectamente bien después de algunas horas, eso sólo la debilitó, pero no la mató. . .nada lo hará, a menos que tu siguiente disparo sea en el corazón. . .o en la cabeza. . ._

Esa voz le atormentaba desde ese momento, en el que había llegado a casa de Hirume, y él se quedó cuidando de Akane, durante el resto de la noche. Observándola, después de haberla cubierto con una manta gruesa que encontró sobre el maltrecho sofá que estaba en la sala. Quieta y pálida, aun sin rastro de respiración o aliento y su cuerpo estaba tan frío como un hielo, era como si estuviese. . .

_Muerta. . .si, probablemente, pero no tenías tanta suerte, aun no. . ._

A los pocos minutos apareció de nuevo Hirume, con lo que Ranma advirtió que era una pequeña caja café. Ella se sentó a un lado de él, pudiendo notar que lo que la chica sostenía era un improvisado botiquín de primeros auxilios. Y lo único que ella mencionó era que debían quitarle la bala del brazo, inmediatamente.

"¿Por qué?" había preguntado él, sin apartarse del lado de Akane.

". . .Sería demasiado riesgoso para ella, si es que aun la quieres con vida" empezó a decir, mientras sacaba de la caja un sobre de algodón esterilizado y un pequeño estuche negro, al abrirlo, el débil brillo metálico de lo que parecía un bisturí de uso quirúrgico, produjo un leve destello en la pequeña habitación, iluminada únicamente por la luz de una lámpara de techo.

Ranma no aquejó nada. Sostuvo el cuerpo de su prometida, mientras Hirume hizo una diminuta insición en el brazo derecho, donde Akane había recibido el impacto de la bala. Ranma pudo distinguir un deforme moretón formándose en esa zona. Hirume se valió del contorno de la punta del bisturí para sacar la bala, la cual estaba alojada afortunadamente bajo la primer capa de tejido muscular, ésta cayó al suelo, cubierta de una húmeda mancha rojiza. Hirume pasó un pequeño trozo de algodón higiénico sobre la línea donde había hecho la incisión, pero ésta estaba cerrándose y cicatrizando por si sola, en sólo cuestión de segundos.

_¿Estuvo bien que la dejases sola, el resto de la mañana?. . .Ranma. . .esto no es todo. . .debes. . ._

--Airen. . . —suspiró Shampoo. --¡¿airen, estar bien? --la voz de Shampoo le despertó de su ensimismamiento como sonando con el eco parecido de una lejana voz, totalmente fuera de ese estremecedor sueño en el que el se había perdido hace una hora. Su mente se aclaró, dando paso a la estremecedora realidad. Ahora su confundida vista quedó prendada en el extraño contenido de una pequeña aguja de una jeringa de 300 mililitros. Un líquido semi espeso, cuyo color iba desde el tinto al purpúreo oscuro, emitía extrañas burbujas desde el interior de la jeringa.

_Una oportunidad, solo una única oportunidad. . .Akane, de ningún modo voy a perderte. . ._

Ranma tomo la jeringa con una temblorosa mano, su voz estaba completamente sumida en un hilo casi parecido a un aliento. Shampoo le miraba extrañada debido a su silencioso comportamiento. Lo sabía. Empezaba a sospechar de algo desde aquella tarde en que él llegó acompañado de Akane. . .esa tarde de la que sólo había sido cuatro días atrás. Al principio era solo una insignificante intuición de algo que iba mas allá de lo que Ranma quería aparentar. Le ocultaba algo. La maldición, claro, su bisabuela le había hablado de eso, y ella no creyó desde el primer instante que Ranma pudiese haber sido infectado. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. Esa tarde, él había aparentado ser normal, perfectamente normal como para fingir.

Akane. . . .

Su mente regreso a ella, como si parte de sus sospechas se evocaran inexplicablemente en Akane. Esa tarde, ella misma se dio cuenta de que "chica violenta" no verse igual que antes. Algo en su apariencia. Algo en su mirada no era lo que solía ser. Shampoo lo sabia, al ver el escalofriante brillo ambarino en los ojos de Akane. Esa mirada de ira, salvaje, incontenible.

Ranma seguía contemplando el contenido de la jeringa que Shampoo había preparado, hirviendo los minúsculos brotes del tallo de aconito en un pequeño mortero que su bisabuela utilizaba para sus remedios caseros.

Shampoo le dio a Ranma el tapón de seguridad de la jeringa. Él la tomó en silencio.

Ella no dijo nada, de momento, sintiendo a punto de decir lo que parte de su mente había tratado de acallar. Sus ojos se clavaron en la perdida vista del chico.

--. . .entender. . .que puedes matarla en vez de salvarla. . .pero en el peor de los casos, acabarás con su sufrimiento. . .

--¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? –sus oídos parecieron no dar crédito a las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Su corazón se detuvo, sintiendo como la posibilidad de fingir algo era inútil, Shampoo le había descubierto.

--ser para Akane, ¿verdad? –no espero respuesta alguna, pero la obtuvo al ver como la mirada perdida de Ranma asentía en medio de del inmenso silencio de la habitación.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del chico.

Al momento en que se puso de pie, una mano tomó la suya.

--Ranma. . .deber estar seguro, casi totalmente seguro de esto –la mirada de la amazona bajo al suelo—. . .ser única alternativa. . .antes de esta noche, de lo contrario, maldición ser irreversible. . .

El rostro de Shampoo esta vez no revelaba la acostumbrada jovialidad e impertinencia característicos de ella . Su mirada era seria, enmudecida por la sorpresa y el miedo. Él se dirigió a la puerta, desprendiendo su mano de la de ella. Sin decir palabra alguna, Shampoo se quedo de pie, mirando como la silueta del chico se perdía al alejarse.

--Tener cuidado. . .Ranma. . .

Una diminuta y apenas visible lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¿Ranma? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?. . .¡¡¡Ranma¡¡¡¡ --Rioga se detuvo de improvisto, estando relativamente cerca de tropezar contra Ranma.

La voz casi histérica de Rioga le obligo a detenerse, y casi cae de bruces por causa del impacto y la inercia de la velocidad que llevaba.

--¿. . .R. . .Rioga. . . que. .que ?—el empezó a decir, jadeando copiosamente.

--¡No, tu explícame que demonios haces aquí, que esta ocurriendo en casa de los Tendo, . . .y con Akane. . .!

Ranma no se detuvo y aparto a Rioga de un empujón mientras se lanzaba de nuevo corriendo sobre una de las bardas de concreto aledañas.

--¡¡No tengo tiempo para esto, cerdo! –grito el a lo lejos.

--¡¡¡Detente, imbécil!

Rioga se fue en busca de él, saltando sobre la misma barda, girando hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha, si encontrar rastro alguno. Le había perdido.

_Maldita sea. . .Ranma sabe algo, pero no quiere decírmelo. Ocurre algo, si, pero ¿que?. . .Akane, ¿en problemas?. . .no, no lo creo. Pero el estaba mintiendo, se le notaba en los ojos. . .¡¡mierda, lo tenia escrito en la cara, podía verlo era. . .miedo. _

Fríamente pensaba que desde hace algunos minutos todo se había vuelto demasiado confuso.

--"Akane no ha estado en casa desde hace dos días, Ranma esta demasiado extraño desde entonces. . ."—la voz preocupada de Kasumi resonó en su mente con el vivo recuerdo de esta mañana, cuando él llego casi alrededor de las once de la mañana, esperando encontrarse con su amada Akane-san, pero en su lugar se topó con la alarmada expresión de Kasumi y el señor Tendo.

_. . .esto va mal. . .algo esta mal. . ._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¿Quién esta ahí? –pregunto Hirume, debajo de las abundantes sombras del exterior de la casa.

Había escuchado esa voz familiar, y esos pasos desde el instante en que había salido de la habitación. Estaba de pie, cerca del marco de la puerta. Permaneció de pie, cerca de la entrada de la casa, escrutando de arriba abajo hasta la más mínima sombra.

Dio un paso hacia atrás vacilante. Después dos más.

El eco de otras pisadas resonó detrás de ella. Se giró hacia su derecha. Su rostro se encontró con un semblante blanco y rasgos familiares. Una mirada fría e inexpresiva se clavó en ella.

--. . .cuanto tiempo sin vernos. . .Hirume

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No había nadie, o al menos eso parecía. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

La sala estaba casi completamente silenciosa, a no ser por una cosa. El televisor estaba encendido.

Alguien debía de estar al menos aun en casa.

Su atención se centró levemente en el televisor. La aguda voz de uno de los conductores del noticiero de la mañana había resonado a pesar del mediano volumen del sonido, la nota era clara y alarmante y la fotografía perteneciente a una de las identificaciones escolares de un joven. Un chico de nombre. . .

"**Satoru Hidashike, de diecisiete años de edad, fue brutalmente asesinado la noche anterior, el cuerpo mostraba desmembramiento en el torso e innumerables marcas de lo que los oficiales de policía afirmaron que eran pertenecientes a colmillos y garras producidos por algún tipo de animal salvaje",** dijo la voz proveniente del noticiero, mientras que en la pantalla se mostraba la fotografía del chico, y después lo que había resultado ser la escena del crimen: era una de las calles cercanas al parque.

--No. . . –el eco de su propia voz, en medio del vacío de la sala, le provocó miedo y una escalofriante sensación en la nuca.

El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco. Su garganta estaba casi seca.

"**El supuesto atacante no ha sido identificado, puesto que no hubo testigos y la única prueba que se tiene son las diversas huellas que quedaron alrededor del cadáver. . ."** continuó diciendo el reportero**". . . pero se apoya la teoría de que este desafortunado joven fue la primer victima humana del asesino apodado "la bestia de Nerima"" . . .**

Esas imágenes, mezcladas con la febril conciencia que tenía de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. . .esa noche, el dolor, la luna llena. . .el cambio.

Su aliento estaba frío y su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada.

_. . .Lo mataste. . .lo mataste. . ._

--¡¡Nooooo!

Como si su cuerpo no fuese consciente, sintiendo las piernas presas de un extraño entumecimiento, un temor irracional le obligó a correr lo más lejos que podía ser posible. Sus pasos parecían casi insonoros, a pesar de que las escaleras que daban hacia la parte superior de la casa rechinaban cada vez que alguien pasaba corriendo sobre éstas. La puerta de su cuarto azotó y ella la cerró recargándose de espaldas sobre ésta.

Se quedó muy quieta, y ambas manos se posaron sobre su rostro sintiéndolo levemente húmedo, sintiendo el vivo recuerdo de algunas lágrimas que habían fluido silenciosamente. Su mente se debatía un último esfuerzo por mantener la cordura, un esfuerzo inútil, su aliento le obligaba a jadear mientras el ritmo de su corazón parecía hacer todo un estruendo en la habitación.

_. . .Yo. . , ese chico. . .yo. . .lo . . .maté. . ._

Cayó de rodillas. El estómago le temblaba al ritmo de un profundo nudo en la garganta. No podía gritar, su voz se había convertido en un gemido inarticulado y sordo. Su rostro se quedó escondido en medio de sus pálidas y delgadas manos.

--¡¡Noo!

Hubo un silencio casi estremecedor, luego el sonido de una voz lejana resoplando en algún lugar de la casa. Algo destellaba en el fondo de su habitación. Miró detenidamente el resplandor desconocido, encontrando de dónde provenía. A tres metros de distancia de donde ella estaba, en el interior de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, el destelo de una de las navajas escolares que utilizaba para cortar papel centellaba como una de las lucecitas intermitentes de las aceras públicas. Akane trató de levantarse.

_Acaba con esto, antes de que dañes a alguien más. Estás poniendo en peligro a todos los que amas por tu culpa. Hazlo ya._

Contempló el filo reluciente de la navaja, tan delgado y parecido al bisel de una regla de medición exacta. Levantó la mano derecha, a la par de la que sostenía la navaja, notando que las venas de la derecha asomaban visibles bajo la blanca piel.

_Hazlo y todo terminará. . ._

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Una voz fuerte sacando de momento su mente de ese extraño y mortal trance. Llamó una vez más, derribando la puerta.

_Hazlo. . .hazlo por ti. . .hazlo por. . ._

--¿Qué, que está pasando aquí?. . .Akane, ¿Qué. . .? –dijo él, entrando y su voz se detuvo cuando vio lo que ella sostenía en una de sus manos—. . .¡¡Akane, noo!

Ranma se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, tomándola por ambos brazos. La navaja cayó al suelo. Akane le miraba con una expresión que parecía ser un extraña mezcla de shock, llanto e incluso miedo. No dijo nada. Apenas respiraba.

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un par de segundos, y antes de que él pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo, Akane se desplomó sobre el pecho de él. Ranma sintió como las cálidas lágrimas de la chica comenzaban a empapar levemente su camisa.

--Akane. . .¡¡¿Qué era lo que tratabas de hacer!

--¡¡Soy una asesina! –su voz se elevó, volviéndose un grito histérico hundido en el jadeo de su llanto. Trató de separarse de él, pero las manos de Ranma bloquearon su posible intento de empujarlo--¡¡Déjame!

--¡Akane ya basta!

--¡¡Soy un monstruo! ¡¡Todo lo que puede ayudarme es destruir cosas vivas. . .No puedo ser así!

--¡Cálmate!

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma. Estaba temblando.

--. . .hay una posible cura. . .—los ojos de Ranma se quedaron fijos en el rostro de ella, cubierto levemente por sus lágrimas, aun sin soltar sus brazos—. . .no importa lo que pase haré lo posible porque esto resulte. . .Si te rindes, me abandonarás, ¡Yo nunca te haría eso!

--Ranma. . .—su voz se desvaneció en un suspiro. Sus latidos eran cada vez menos agitados, normalizándose lentamente al ritmo cardiaco de un humano.

Uno de sus brazos tocó el hombro del chico. Él comprendió el gesto, abrazándole por la cintura. Una de sus manos le rozó una de sus mejillas, quitando los últimos vestigios de sus lágrimas. Sus miradas se cruzaron, como una silenciosa conversación. Acercó su rostro un poco más hacia el de Akane, sintiendo su cálido aliento. Sus labios estaban tibios. Pero estaba tranquila, pese a las secuelas del horror de esta mañana. Pero él tenía una estrategia en mente, y que empezó a planear desde el instante en el que salió del Neko Hanten, hasta que la vio, correr calle abajo en dirección al dojo. Ahora, en el momento en que Ranma optó por tomar esa alternativa, quedaba parte de él que le obligaba a retroceder; excepto por una cosa. . .claro, tenía un as bajo la manga.

¿Acaso pensaba utilizar la supuesta cura? ¿Pensaba engañar a Akane de ese modo, de igual forma como lo hizo aquella noche para encadenarla en la bodega de la escuela? En primer instancia si, pero el sentimiento de ver la expresión de miedo y sufrimiento en el semblante de Akane, le cambió de opinión.

Además de que el mismo inicio de su "estrategia" también le convenció de continuar.

Tal vez en consecuencia de aquellas ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de perderla, y la sola idea de que volviese a ocurrir le apremiaba a no dejarla, aunque eso significase arriesgar su vida, en instantes como éste, y sabía perfectamente de lo que ella era capaz, ahora. Correría el riesgo. Si, lo haría como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Después de todo, su vida entera había sido el más grande riesgo, aun más desde aquella horrible noche de luna llena.

Ranma se aproximó mas, empujando a Akane levemente hacia atrás. Su boca rozó con suavidad las finas comisuras de los labios de la única mujer que él había aprendido a amar, y que amaba más que su vida misma.

Akane respondió. Sus manos quedaron prendadas en la espalda de él, sintiendo cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse. Un olor familiar se filtró hasta su nariz: el aroma de su prometido.

Lentamente tuvo la impasible necesidad de sentir el sabor de la piel del chico. Abrió la boca, deslizando su lengua por el cuello de Ranma, haciendo gala de su verdadera calidad animal: . . .la afición a la carne. Los brazos de Ranma le envolvieron, mientras ella gemía y hundía los dedos en la negra cabellera de él, haciendo intento por no perder la conciencia, debatiéndose entre el raciocinio humano y el instinto animal.

--. . .Ranma. . .no. . .—dijo Akane, jadeando en contestación a las caricias del chico, mientras parte de su subconsciente le recordó esa tarde en la que ella y Ranma estaban a solas en el dojo, y ella comenzaba a sentirse del mismo modo que esta vez—. . .no. . .quiero hacerte daño. . .Ranma. . .

--. . .sé. . .que no lo harás –él le contempló compasivamente, pasó una mano por su cabello.

Sus bocas se encontraron y permanecieron unidas, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Akane trató de empujarle, pero su cuerpo seguía actuando como si tuviese voluntad propia. Las manos de Ranma se deslizaron lentamente por debajo del jersey de Akane, deteniéndose sobre su vientre para después subir hacia sus pechos, haciendo que ella se estremeciese.

Sus manos se movían ávidamente cerca de los botones de la camisa y sus caderas se apretaban lujuriosamente cerca de la pelvis del chico.

Quedó recostada debajo de él, con las piernas cruzadas sobre las caderas de Ranma. Un calor asfixiante le oprimía entre las piernas. Él pasó una mano sobre el botón del pantalón de Akane, desabrochándolo. Al mismo tiempo, las manos de ella hicieron lo mismo con la camisa, el pantalón y los boxers de Ranma. Las caderas de Akane iniciaron un ritmo lento. Se sentía tensa, con los huesos entumecidos por un ardor húmedo. El contacto se hizo más íntimo, quedando unidos en un apretón cálido y pulsátil

Oía un zumbido en su cabeza y unas rayas luminosas saltaron a través de su cerebro como relámpagos de verano. Ranma le abrazaba con fuerza con una mano bajo la espalda y la otra se movía lascivamente sobre sus pechos, trazando círculos y más círculos alrededor de éstos. Akane sentía convulsiones en todo el cuerpo, un movimiento que no podía controlar, y sus músculos se contrajeron como si fuesen a rasgarle la piel. Los relámpagos fulguraban en su cerebro, inflamándole los nervios. Se estremeció por segunda vez, experimentando una cálida explosión.

Y gimió, pero con un gemido corto, ahogado. Bestial.

Al poco tiempo, sus pocos pensamientos racionales giraban en torno a la misma idea de su instinto.

Se hacían más incoherentes. Más simples. Siendo sólo fragmentos de las exigencias de su mente animal.

Gruñir

Aullar.

_. . .Aparearse. . . ._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El viento de la tarde, frío y húmedo comenzaba a filtrarse por el borde de la ventana de su habitación. Lo sintió cuando la brisa sopló cerca de su espalda. Entreabrió los ojos con pesadez, mientras que la cabeza comenzaba a pulsarle. Su vista estaba borrosa en primer instante, y comenzó a enfocarse a medida que el dolor de cabeza empezaba a retroceder.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación, blanco bajo los leves rayos de la tarde. Se dio cuenta que estaba recostada sobre algo. Volteó levemente hacia su izquierda y se encontró con la cabeza de Ranma, apoyada junto a la de ella. Dormitaba pasivamente.

Notó que él estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo con algo; una de las sábanas de la cama de ella. Sus manos tocaron algo sobre su torso. Llevaba puesta la camisa de Ranma.

Se frotó la nuca, mirando en derredor de su habitación, un panorama que después de dos días hasta ahora había echado de menos. Sus ideas se aclararon, y a diferencia de muchas otras veces anteriores; estaba completamente consciente de lo que había pasado. El latido de su corazón se aceleró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el torso desnudo de Ranma.

_. . .¿Que. . que . . .hice. . .?. . ._

El recuerdo de su extraña y urgente necesidad. De esa anormal sensación de calor. Pudo verse a si misma, gimiendo con excitación, aferrada a una vigorosa espalda en el momento en el que su cuerpo explotaba a causa de esa estimulante adrenalina.

_. . ¿Ranma. . .y yo. . .?. . .No. . .no. . .pude haber. . ._

Su rostro se ruborizó al tratar de completar el enunciado, a la vez que recordaba con fotográfica claridad cada una de las escenas de ese acto de lujuria que ni estando en sus cinco sentidos hubiese sido capaz de hacer.

Se sentó, sintiendo que parte de su bajo vientre y de su intimidad protestaba con un leve dolor. Una obvia respuesta debido a que era la primera vez en que su cuerpo se daba la oportunidad de experimentar semejante "actividad".

Aunque había algo más perturbador en todo esto. Y lo sabía.

Dio un trago de saliva, pasándola con dificultad. Miró a Ranma, desnudo bajo la sábana. Luego posó su mirada en sus propias manos.

Humanas. . .

Y Ranma estaba en una sola pieza. Su primer temor iba alrededor de sus mortíferos instintos. Lo que pudo haber pasado, y que ella no podía controlar. Pudo haberlo descuartizado, desmembrado o cualquier otra horrenda mutilación, sabiendo que esa diabólica naturaleza lobuna ahora era parte de ella. Pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Él estaba bien, a excepción de las sábanas, que estaban hechas jirones.

Suspiró, dejando escapar lentamente el aliento con cierto alivio. Volvió a contemplar al chico, tranquilamente dormido y con una expresión apacible en su rostro, que le hizo recordar aquella tarde, hace mucho tiempo atrás, en la que ella y Ranma caminaban de regreso de Ryugensawa, sin decir nada, pero el cómodo silencio de esa tarde había sido para ella la conversación más placentera que habían tenido desde que se conocieron. Eso había sido en otros tiempos, y por un momento sintió la exagerada necesidad de dar cualquier cosa por volver a aquellos lejanos días.

_Ranma. . .¿Cómo puedes soportar todo esto. . .por alguien como yo?. . .por un monstruo como yo. . ._

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y se cubrió los ojos para evitar llorar de nuevo, a consecuencia de esa profunda depresión que acompañó a ese último comentario.

Inhaló y exhaló, tratando de calmarse. Bajó la vista, encontrando la ropa que le había prestado Hirume, en el suelo.

Se puso de pie lo más silenciosamente que pudo, dispuesta a vestirse.

Un sonido proveniente del exterior le distrajo.

Pasos. Pesados y largos, muy similares a los que había escuchado en la casa de Hirume.

Salió de la habitación, mientras se acomodaba el jersey. El sonido se había detenido.

Caminó en dirección a la escalera, y al parecer, el resto de la casa Tendo lucía aun en completo silencio. Algo dudaba en ella. Se detuvo un metro antes de llegar a las escaleras, dando la espalda a una de las ventanas que daban hacia el patio trasero. El sonido volvió a escucharse, pero esta vez era diferente, algo parecido a una respiración.

Agudizó los sentidos, como lo haría un animal en el momento de sentirse acechado. El silencio reinó, dando paso al estruendoso ruido de la ventana, rompiéndose en millares de diminutos cristales.

Akane trató de girar de inmediato, cuando unas poderosas manos le sujetaron el cuello y los brazos. No pudo ver nada, ni siquiera en el momento en el que su atacante deslizó un pie delante del de ella, derribándola al suelo con un movimiento ágil.

Cayó inmovilizada, en menos de dos segundos, su vista se volvió borrosa, para después perderse en la nada

Ranma se despertó al instante a causa de ese estruendo, y salió de la habitación solamente con el pantalón puesto. Había fragmentos del vidrio de la ventana regados por todo el pasillo. Lo notó cuando su pie derecho sintió una dolorosa punzada, cerca del talón, en el momento en el que salió trastabillando de la habitación de Akane y un diminuto y puntiagudo trozo de vidrio en forma de triángulo se clavó en la piel.

--¡Mierda, ¿que es todo esto! –levantó el pie, quitándose el trozo de vidrio, y mirando desesperadamente todo el desastre.

Caminó esquivando los numerosos recuerdos de lo que solía ser el cristal, mientras trataba de encontrar rastro alguno de lo que había pasado. Se acercó al marco de la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior, sin encontrar nada.

--¡¡Akane!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una voz sonaba perdida, lejana como si fuese el eco de una grabación. Su vista se detuvo en una mullida pared, perteneciente a una extraña sala, oscura iluminada por el hueco de una grieta, por la cual se filtraban los primeros rayos de sol del ocaso.

A dos metros de donde se encontraba, una sombra alta, oculta detrás del borde de la pared, permanecía inmóvil.

La sombra que se encontraba delante de ella ahora era la imagen de un hombre corpulento. El destello de su ojo derecho brilló con la luz reflejada del insignificante hueco en la pared, mientras examinaba a Akane desde los malgastados zapatos hasta los revueltos cabellos negro azules. Ella le devolvió la mirada, recelosa y temida. Percibiendo un aroma desagradable, parecido al azufre.

--¡¿Quién demonios eres tú! ¿Dónde estoy? –indagó inconscientemente.

Él se aproximó hacia Akane como un gigante. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y su espalda topó contra la pared.

Akane se quedó quieta, sintiendo el aliento de él, cerca de su cuello. Percibiendo su aroma. Se detuvo, alejándose de la chica solo un poco. Una extraña mueca se dibujó en su rostro. Parecía que sonreía.

--¡¿Qué está pasando aquí! –trató de alegar ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz reaccionara. No obtuvo respuesta, y su primer impulso fue empujar al desconocido que tenía enfrente.—¡¡Maldita sea ¿Qué..!

Levantó un puño, el cual fue sujetado diestramente por el extraño tipo, cerrando su descomunal mano sobre el puño de Akane, con una fuerza casi sobrehumana. Su tosca sonrisa se transformó en una expresión desafiante y autoritaria.

--. . .dudo mucho que hayas aceptado el obsequio que se te ha dado. . .—su voz era como el eco de un trueno, grave y estremecedor—. . .y mucho menos que lo hayas apreciado. . .Akane.

--¡Fue un error traerla aquí, Velkaham!. . .—una segunda voz resonó en la sala—. . .Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

--¿Qué?

Una sombra más pequeña emergió de uno de los rincones de la habitación, saliendo a la escasa luz, quedándose a la izquierda del hombre. La figura estaba contorneada por las abundantes sombras, dejando sólo visible el brillo de unos ojos que Akane había visto antes. Un frío aterrador le recorrió la espalda.

Su voz, en un hilo, apenas logró inquirir algo. Una sólo y estúpida pregunta.

--¿. . .Hirume. . ?


	11. El Comienzo del Fin

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**CAPÍTULO 11**

"**EL COMIENZO DEL FIN"**

"_. . .Cuando miras al abismo, el abismo también te mira a ti."_

Las cejas, de una abundante forma oblicua, casi oculta tras los gruesos mechones de cabello, se conjuntaron en una expresión fría de completa autoridad.

--. . .tenemos una misión; purificar al mundo. . .—su voz era acorde a la de alguien que está acostumbrado a ser obedecido. La escasa luz mortecina le dio un aire aterrador a sus gruesas facciones—. . .por eso he escogido a mis víctimas de entre la escoria de la humanidad. . .

Akane miraba confundida, como si sus palabras fuesen fragmentos de alguna extraña e incomprensible lengua. Los ojos del extraño al que Hirume había llamado Velkaham se negaban a apartarse de su pálido rostro.

--. . .pero tú. . .—continuó diciendo, golpeando las palabras al hablar—Tú no ibas a hacerlo. Eres un accidente. Una anomalía.

Miró con el rabillo del ojo a Hirume. La chica movió levemente la boca, puesta a pronunciar algo, pero no lo hizo.

Una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en el ensombrecido rostro de Velkaham, y su atención regresó hacia la inmóvil joven que estaba frente a él. Levantó un brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia el hombro izquierdo de Akane, quien trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared. Unos dedos ágiles se clavaron en la parte superior del jersey negro que llevaba, con la firmeza y rapidez dignas de las garras de un experimentado depredador. La tela se desgarró en cuestión de segundos, como si se tratara del envoltorio de papel de algún paquete y el hombro quedó completamente desnudo, desde la parte del cuello hasta uno de los bordes cerca de la zona del escote. Las tres líneas de las cicatrices hechas la noche en la que ese monstruo la atacó, estaban ahí, intactas, y el abundante y grueso pelaje que las cubría resplandecía aun sobre éstas..

Velkaham sujetó el hombro cicatrizado con tal fuerza que a Akane le pareció que los nudillos de éste estaban a punto de partirle en dos.

--Akane. . .yo. . –trató de decir Hirume, pero su voz se apagó en una ahogada exhalación.

--No tienen mal aspecto –dijo el hombre—. . .pero si hubiesen sido un poco más profundas, el brazo habría quedado inútil. . .

Sus descomunales dedos hacían mella sobre el hombro. Pero esto no era lo que preocupaba a Akane. El enorme extraño aproximó su rostro hacia el suyo. Su grotesco aliento rozaba el cuello, y su único ojo visible estaba fijo en la asustada y cohibida expresión de Akane. El agudo olfato de Velkaham inhalaba con profunda avidez. Un impulso irrebatible se antepuso en ella, una última oportunidad tratando de sobrevivir ante el mortal trance en el que él trataba de someterla.

--de. . .¡¡Déjame! –logró gritar, ladeando el cuerpo hacia su derecha.

La mano que le aprisionaba el hombro se dirigió hacia su cuello. Las filosas uñas de Velkaham se clavaron mortalmente cerca de la yugular de Akane. Comenzaron a presionar, y ella sentía que su garganta se cerraba lentamente.

Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en el rostro de Velkaham, y en medio del atrofiante ataque de asfixia, Akane pudo ver el brillo de los blanquecinos dientes de éste.

--. . .Me encantan las hembras jóvenes y fuertes. . .—jadeó él, sin quitar esa mueca de su semblante. La presión que ejercía en la garganta de Akane disminuía lentamente, pero sin que los nudosos dedos dejasen de apresarle.—No quiero matarte. Sólo espero que te unas. . .a nosotros. . .

--j. . j. . ¡¡Jamás!

Ocurrió rápidamente. Akane no sabía exactamente cuándo, porque todo estaba confuso. Una llamarada brotó dentro de ella y sintió de nuevo un dolor cegador, y entonces alzó su mano derecha –una deforme garra de lobo cubierta de finos pelos negro-azules que se enroscaban en su brazo casi hasta el codo- y arañó la mejilla de Velkaham. Éste echó la cabeza atrás, con surcos ensangrentados donde los habían trazado las uñas. Velkaham se quedó aturdido, con el reflejo de una ira confundida brillando en sus ojos. Soltó a Akane y retrocedió. La sangre le goteaba de las mejillas. Akane se puso en pie, con el corazón palpitante; estaba tan sorprendida como él y contempló fijamente su garra de lobo, con sangre roja y brillante y pedacitos de piel en las deformes y afiladas puntas de las uñas. El pelo negro subía ahora por encima del codo, y sintió una presión en los huesos cuando estos empezaron a cambiar. Algo les ocurría a sus dientes; se apiñaban sobre su lengua, y sentía que desgarraban la encía. Tenía el sabor a sangre en la boca. Estaba aterrorizada. Velkaham la miraba fijamente, con una contemplación fulminante y goteando sangre de la barbilla.

--¡NO! –Gimió instintivamente Akane, con el ronco jadeo de un animal asustado- ¡No. . . , por favor!

No quería aquello. No ahora. No podía soportarlo aún y cayó de rodillas al suelo, bajo el peso de los huesos que se doblaban y los músculos que crecían.

Un momento más tarde, el pelambre negro-azul que se había enroscado sobre el hombro derecho empezó a retroceder en el brazo. Las garras chascaron y se encogieron para convertirse de nuevo en dedos. Los huesos se enderezaron y los músculos volvieron a ser los de una muchacha humana. Las mandíbulas y los huesos de la cara crujieron ligeramente al recobrar su forma original. Sintió que los dientes se encogían en las encías, y esto fue tal vez el dolor más fuerte.

Y antes de que transcurrieran cuarenta segundos del inicio del cambio, éste se invirtió completamente. Akane parpadeó, con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas, y miró sus manos humanas y lampiñas. Brotaba sangre de debajo de las uñas. Había desaparecido la extraña pesadez de los nuevos músculos. La lengua tocó dientes humanos y la saliva se tiñó de sangre.

La cosa había terminado.

--Desgraciada. No has podido controlarlo, ¿eh?—Velkaham se tocó los arañazos de la mejilla y miró la palma ensangrentada de la mano- Debería matarte. Me has marcado. Debería hacerte pedazos, estúpida.

Akane intentó levantarse, pero le flaquearon las piernas y no pudo hacerlo.

--No merece la pena que te mate. . . todavía eres demasiado humana. . . hasta esta noche— decidió Velkaham. Se enjugó la sangre de las heridas y se miró de nuevo la palma de la mano—. . .entonces me pertenecerás.

--¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! –una voz se hizo resonar en medio del eco de la sala.

La sombra de Hirume se proyectó desde una de las esquinas del lugar. Ambas manos, revelando unas afiladas y largas garras provenientes de donde deberían estar las uñas, se lanzaron hacia el cuello de Velkaham. Atacando desde la retaguardia.

Como si hubiese anticipado sus movimientos, el brazo izquierdo del hombre giró en un ángulo de noventa grados, mientras inclinaba el resto del cuerpo, evitando que las garras de ella le sujetaran. Su puño izquierdo hizo un fuerte impacto en el costado de Hirume, haciéndola caer boca abajo. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero un peso le impidió todo movimiento. El pie derecho de Velkaham, enfundado en una pesada bota estilo militar, le oprimía la espalda, haciendo que los pulmones emanaran el poco aire que quedaba.

--Nunca me escuchaste. . .—empezó a decir él—Debimos seguir el método antiguo. ¡Se acabó eso de alimentarnos de ganado! Los humanos son nuestro ganado. . .son nuestra presa. . .

--. .n . .no. . .yo . . .nunca. . .—resolló Hirume, haciendo esfuerzo por conservar un poco de aliento.

Velkaham presionó más con el pie. Se escuchó un tronido, proveniente de la columna vertebral de Hirume.

--"Podemos encajar", dijiste. . .—rió él, con voz sarcástica—. . ."Podemos vivir con ellos". ¡De ninguna manera! no ahora que tenemos la oportunidad.

Akane permanecía inmóvil, como si su cuerpo hubiese perdido toda capacidad motora.

Hasta que lo escuchó. Un sonido que en un momento creyó ser parte de su vívida imaginación.

Pero no lo era. Pudo moverse un poco arrastrándose hasta la pared. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su espalda dio contra algo, lo que parecía ser una ventana. O lo que quedaba de una, oculta tras un inmenso montón de tierra. Y entonces lo vio, totalmente despierta y totalmente consciente de que el muchacho que caminaba en dirección a la casa era tan real como lo había sido su contraataque hacia Velkaham.

Su voz asustada y aliviada a la vez sólo pudo pronunciar algo.

--¡¡Ryoga!

Ryoga miraba hacia la casa. Akane no pudo ver sus ojos a causa de la contrastante iluminación de la tarde, pero la inclinación de su cabeza expresaba sorpresa moderada. Se acercó un paso y luego se detuvo.

Akane, desde el interior, tomó una insignificante roca que estaba sumergida en el montículo de tierra que cubría la ventana.

La lanzó, con el pulso de su tembloroso brazo, hacia la ventana, y lo poco que quedaba de vidrio saltó en pedazos. Para ella fue el sonido más liberador que jamás había escuchado.

Ryoga se quedó mirándola. Abrió la boca. La típica sombrilla roja que llevaba a todas partes cayó de su mano izquierda en señal de sorpresa.

Entonces dijo las últimas tres palabras que Akane le oiría decir o que persona alguna le oiría pronunciar. Después de ellas pronunciaría una serie de sonidos inarticulados, pero ninguna palabra real.

--¿A. . .Akane?. . .¿Eres tú?

La atención de Akane había estado tan fijamente concentrada en él que no vio a Velkaham hasta que era demasiado tarde. Cuando se fijó en él, sintió un golpe de horror supersticioso.

Velkaham había aparecido detrás de Ryoga, como una aterradora visión, sin producir sonido alguno. Tenía la cara torcida en un gruñido paralizado. En una mano llevaba lo que Akane creyó que parecía una especie de sable. Una espada de corte pesado, más parecido a esas descomunales armas que portaban los caballeros de la época medieval, y que por el peso era casi imposible que algún ser humano normal pudiese levantarla. Velkaham portaba la espada como una lanza, apuntando hacia la espalda del chico.

--¡¡Ryoga! –gritó Akane.

Era demasiado tarde.

Ryoga se giró rápidamente hacia la izquierda, sin encontrar nada más que un ardiente corte transversal en el pecho

--¡Aaaaggghh! --musitó el muchacho, y caminó lentamente hacia el pasto, con la espalda arqueada.

El sable de Velkaham colgaba aun de su espalda, mientras que su camisa amarilla comenzaba a impregnarse del color oscuro de la sangre. Consiguió mantenerse en pie. Su mano derecha levantó la sombrilla del suelo y la arrojó por detrás, sin soltarla, tratando de asestar un golpe a su contrincante, pero éste respondió antes de que la sombrilla le tocara. El sable se desprendió de la espalda del chico, rozando inmediatamente en uno de sus costados.

Volvió a gemir, y cayó sujetándose el estómago. Akane pudo ver en la camisa de él, el corte donde había aterrizado el primer golpe.

El primer ataque tal vez no había sido lo bastante letal, pero en el segundo, el filo del sable penetró casi dos centímetros en la espalda de Ryoga, dejándolo tendido.

--¡¡DÉJALO YA! ¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Velkaham levantó los ojos hacia Akane. En ese instante, su ojo izquierdo brillaba como una moneda, en medio de sus oscuros y enmarañados cabellos. Sus labios se compusieron en la mueca alegre de un loco que al menos se ha librado de toda inhibición.

Una mano cubierta de sangre sujetó con menguada fuerza la bota izquierda de Velkaham, desde el tobillo. Él bajó su vista, encontrándose con el pálido semblante de Ryoga.

Su mano libre mostraba el dedo índice a unos escasos milímetros del suelo.

Exhaló, con una voz jadeante en un último intento por sobrevivir.

--¡¡¡BAKUSAI TENKETSU!

Una estruendosa lluvia de rocas cubrió por completo el escaso panorama que Akane podía vislumbrar.

Sonidos secos, acompañados por un grito entrecortado, ahogándose en medio de un mar de tierra.

Una voz que no era la de Velkaham.

Akane apartó la mirada de la ventana, sollozando con los ojos cerrados.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Corría calle abajo, forzando las piernas lo más que pudo. Algo ocurría, y lo presentía mediante ese aterrador escalofrío que le recorría la espina. Un miedo irracional se había apoderado de él, en ese instante en el que salió de la habitación de Akane, y se encontró con el cristal de la ventana hecho añicos. No era esa la parte perturbadora, sino el hecho de que ella había desaparecido.

El temor y la preocupación se intensificaban más y más conforme se acercaba. Un presentimiento tan aterrador que sólo llegó a sentir una vez, aquella tarde, en la batalla contra Saffrón.

El cielo de la tarde estaba enrojecido a causa de los últimos vestigios del día.

Una extraña visión le obligó a detenerse. Había llegado a los límites urbanos de la ciudad, donde esperaba encontrar una derruida casa de madera.

Se detuvo, sin evitar toser a causa del viciado aire.

--Que demonios. . .—dijo.

La casa había desaparecido en medio de una inmensa y abundante cortina de tierra y polvo. Ranma se adentró más.

No había sonido ni voz alguna. Entre lo poco que pudo visualizar encontró la puerta de la entrada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El dolor era insoportable. Y su mente sólo le impulsó a usar su última estrategia.

Ese tipo. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

Su ataque. Debajo de su confundido y adolorido cuerpo, su mente se debatía en la interrogante de _qué_ o _quien_ había sido el rival contra el que peleaba. De algo estaba seguro, al menos antes de tomar su único recurso.

El contrincante no era ni peleaba como un humano.

Fue en ese instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. La última visión que pudo ver fue el semblante blanco de un hombre, cuyos ojos fulguraban como centellas infernales.

Su conciencia y su fuerza desaparecieron en el segundo en el que empleó lo poco que le quedaba de energía para lograr el Bakusai Tenketsu.

En medio de la mortal avalancha de rocas y tierra, el último pensamiento consciente que tuvo giraba en derredor al nombre, de la única persona que realmente le importaba.

--. . .Akane. . .

Entonces, bajo el rumor de unos pulmones que hacían lo posible por conservar el aliento, bajo el sonido de mullidos y rotos huesos, la resistencia de Ryoga Hibiki se desvaneció en una abrupta oscuridad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un chasquido estremeció el picaporte de la única puerta que comunicaba con la sala. El sonido había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Akane reaccionara.

Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con el rostro de Hirume. Reflejaba una mueca apenas visible de preocupación.

Mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos de ella. Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente.

Hirume. La noche en que la había visto desde el fondo de un oscuro callejón. . .Aquella tarde en la que trató de explicarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo. . .Esta mañana. . .ese tipo, de nombre Velkaham. . .ese asesino. . .

Las piezas comenzaban a encajar. Hirume. . .que tal vez había tratado de ayudarla. Pero ¿a qué? Todo formaba parte de lo mismo. El ataque, su entrometida ayuda. . .su ¿captura?

Akane se levantó, con las piernas temblorosas y los músculos de su brazo aun crujiendo a causa del fallido intento del Cambio.

--¿Lo sabías? – Akane consiguió decir, haciendo esfuerzos por que la voz no titubeara al igual que su cuerpo.

Hirume se quedó frente a ella, sin moverse. Asintió en silencio, sin evadir la mirada.

--¡¿Lo sabías y no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo?

--Akane. . .yo no. . .

--¡¡MALDITA SEA ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUI! –las manos de Akane sujetaron ambos hombros de la chica, en el momento irracional en el que se le lanzó encima, empujándola contra la pared.

Sus miradas quedaron fijas, en una silenciosa conversación, interrumpida en el momento en el que un estruendo sacudió el vacío de la habitación, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, desprendiéndose de los goznes y haciendo saltar la chapa.

La mano ágil de Hirume se deslizó hacia uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, sujetando una brillante y afilada daga.

El arma salió volando y aterrizó a un metro de distancia de donde estaba ella, en el momento en el que Ranma la desarmó con un veloz golpe de puño, segundos antes de que el filo se deslizara delante de él.

--¿Qué demonios ocurre. .? ¿Akane? –la mirada sorpresiva de Ranma se detuvo en su prometida, quien sujetaba a Hirume como si se tratase de una inofensiva presa— ¡¡Akane detente!

--¡¡NOOO! ¡¡DÉJAMEE! –la voz de Akane adquirió un tono grave.

Forcejeó un par de veces, tratando de librarse de los brazos de Ranma. Finalmente cedió, cayendo de rodillas y exhalando aire.

--R. . .Ryoga. . .—jadeó Akane—. . .él. . .ese. . .¡¡Ese maldito bastardo lo asesinó!

--¿Que? –Ranma sintió que la pregunta se le atoró en la garganta.

Su mente se detuvo en el instante en el que corría desde el dojo.

_Ese cerdo. . .¡mierda! . . .le dije que no interfiriera. . ._

--¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?—dijo Ranma, volteando hacia Hirume

Ésta cerró la puerta de la habitación con un rechinido seco, golpeando una derruida mesita que estaba junto a la entrada.

Varios papeles empolvados cayeron de éste en el momento en el que le empujó, entre ellos una fotografía, enmarcada tras un empañado cristal. Ranma lo levantó, contemplando la fotografía detrás del cristal roto.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la imagen blanco y negro, que mostraba a un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, acompañado de dos niñas, una de cabello largo hasta los hombros, probablemente de unos catorce o quince años. Y la otra tenía el cabello un poco más corto, y parecía ser un par de años menor. Una extraña similitud coincidía entre las facciones y la apariencia de la niña mayor y Hirume, y Ranma pensó que era prácticamente imposible, puesto que la fotografía en sus manos era tan vieja que al menos debería de tener cincuenta o sesenta años.

--No. . .no es posible. . —Ranma se dirigió hacia Hirume. Tragó saliva al ver que ella le miraba detenidamente, asintiendo.— Y el tipo ese. . .¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? Ese tal Velk. .

--Velkaham. . .es un berserker. Un lobo que mata por el gusto de matar. –interrumpió ella.—No es un licántropo común. . —la voz de Hirume se quebró en un susurro, con la mirada perdida, en un lugar donde se remontaban los hechos de un doloroso pasado.—. . .Velkaham era parte de una secta. Mi padre se obsesionó con destruirlos. . .—suspiró—. . .y, él. . .se le acercó demasiado, sabía sus planes. Velkaham tomó venganza. . .lo asesinó.

Su mirada se detuvo, en un desvencijado armario, colocado cerca de una de las esquinas de la habitación.

--. . .Logré ocultar a mi hermana ahí –dijo señalando con la cabeza el armario—Yo sobreviví, con esta. . .maldición.

Ranma se quedó en silencio.

--Él tenía razón. . .Tu eres. . .—empezó a decir Akane, sintiendo su voz extraña y débil, como un suspiro.

Hirume, en respuesta, puso su mano derecha sobre el puño de su blusa, doblándolo hacia arriba. Una oscura y horripilante mancha café oscuro se entreveía por debajo de la blusa. Una línea delgada cubierta de abundante pelo castaño oscuro, iba desde la muñeca hasta la parte inferior del codo.

--Dos semanas después, durante la primer luna llena, me había asegurado de encadenarme en el sótano de esta maldita casa, pero las cadenas cedieron. Mi hermana escuchó el ruido desde la sala y trató de escapar. . .al día siguiente, desperté, completamente cubierta de sangre—hizo una pausa, claramente tratando de contener un suspiro –y vi. . .vi que había asesinado a mi propia hermana. –dijo, volviendo a bajar la manga de la blusa. Por primera vez, su rostro reveló una expresión seca y un brillo húmedo apareció en sus ojos, cubriendo el tono ambarino de sus pupilas—. . .Por un tiempo no lastimé a nadie, lograba robar los restos de la carne cruda que sobraba del restaurante donde trabajaba. . . por lo menos pude controlarme de esa manera. . .y con esto. . .

Su mano izquierda sacó algo de uno de los cajones de la mesa y lo dejó caer sobre ésta.

--¿Acónito?. . .—Ranma levantó la jeringa que estaba en la mesa. Pudo ver el purpúreo y espeso líquido, idéntico a la infusión que Shampoo había preparado.

--¿Una cura? –la mirada de Akane reparó en Ranma, y de nuevo en Hirume— ¡¿Durante todo este tiempo supiste que había una cura para esto y sin embargo no te importó que. . .!

--¡¡No es una cura! –la voz de Hirume resonó en el vacío del sótano—¡Retarda el proceso del Cambio pero no lo detiene!

--¡¡Y ni siquiera lo mencionaste!

Akane se abalanzó hacia ella, apartando a Ranma.

Se detuvo en seco.

El brillante borde del cañón de una pistola calibre 44 en la mano derecha de Hirume, permaneció inmóvil a escasos metros delante de Akane.

--. . .Todo esto fue por culpa mía. . .—dijo Hirume, bajando el arma.—Debí de haber aniquilado a ese maldito en cuanto tuve la oportunidad.

Un ruido se escuchó en la entrada de la casa. Pasos. Algo se aproximaba con movimiento asechante, arrastrando los pies con un sigilo pesado y lento.

La habitación quedó en silencio, mientras que el sonido se volvía más cercano.

El chasquido del cartucho del arma de Hirume hizo un eco estremecedor, acompasado por el sonido del gatillo. Puso el seguro y la enfundó en uno de los bolsillos.

Ranma intentó adelantarse hasta la puerta.

--Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora

--hay una pared falsa de ese lado –Hirume señaló hacia una de las oscuras y enmohecidas paredes que había al fondo—podemos salir por ahí.

Ranma tomó a Akane por el brazo, ésta le siguió de mala gana. La pared a la que Hirume se refería, estaba bloqueada por unos cuantos escombros. Sólo bastó un simple puñetazo por parte de Ranma para hacer que uno de los extremos de la pared se desprendiesen de esquina a esquina.

El polvo se filtró al interior de la habitación, y parte de la visibilidad de Hirume quedó turbada por él. Se dio la vuelta, hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Estaba abierta, y el cerrojo estaba completamente desprendido de ésta. Hacía un par de minutos que el sonido se detuvo, y perdió su ritmo en el momento en el que Ranma derrumbó la pared. Hirume volvió la vista hacia el boquete restante de uno de los rincones de la habitación, sin encontrar pista de Akane ni de su prometido.

Contuvo el aliento, y se quedó escuchando. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos.

Ahora sí oía algo, más allá del simple rumor de aquellos pasos que se habían hecho escuchar un segundo antes.

Trató de dar un paso, antes de que una pesada y nudosa mano le apresase el hombro. La mano le atrajo hasta una sombra

--Te dije que no interfirieras –el aliento cálido de Velkaham le dio en el rostro.—no es tu asunto.

Otra mano la inmovilizó, sujetándola por el brazo.

--Sí. . .si lo es. . .

Velkaham la soltó y ella se separó de él, estando ambos frente a frente. Hirume permaneció inmóvil, y su corazón latía a un ritmo desaforado, armando un escándalo en el resto de la habitación; un concierto mortal causado no por el miedo, sino por una mezcla bestial de ira y resentimiento.

La expresión de Velkaham parecía inmutable.

--No importa lo que hagas. No cambiará nada. . .sólo me facilitarás las cosas –dijo.

Una mano insegura se deslizó cerca del bolsillo derecho del pantalón de Hirume. Sus propios dedos rozaron la vaga seguridad del gatillo del arma, ante la mirada aparentemente distraída de Velkaham.

Pero los oídos de éste no lo estaban. Sonrió, o al menos eso fue lo que su rostro parecía mostrar.

--. . .Adelante. . .—dijo él, aproximándose hasta Hirume—. . .Hazlo.

La joven soltó el arma, como si ésta le hubiese quemado las manos.

--Hazlo –repitió Velkaham—Elige el camino difícil. . .como lo hizo tu padre. . .

Los ojos de Hirume destellaron. El intento de sus últimas palabras se tornó de un tono mas grave. Inconcluso. Como una especie de gruñido iracundo.

En medio de un torbellino de recuerdos inconclusos, voces del pasado e imágenes que su mente había jurado no recordar, ambas manos de la chica comenzaron a temblar.

Avanzó hacia él.

Unos pelos castaños emergían lentamente sobre el dorso de los brazos de Hirume, por debajo de las mangas de la blusa. Sus dedos se encorvaban en forma de garras.

Velkaham intuyó su amenaza, pero no retrocedió. Detrás de él, la lámpara de keroseno proyectaba las sombras de ambos, bajo la creciente oscuridad que comenzaba a reinar en la habitación.

--Cobarde. . .—la sonrisa de Velkaham se amplió más, mostrando una dentadura brillante y afilada. Dos pares de colmillos emergían de ésta—. . .igual que tu padre. . .

Ese fue el fin de las palabras humanas. Después, lo único que impregnó el eco de la cámara fue el estallido de varios sonidos. Gruñidos inarticulados de dos gigantescas bestias.

El olor penetrante de animales furiosos siguió flotando en el vacío de la habitación.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El espacio hueco de la pared conducía hacia uno de los bordes de la casa, silueteada por un descuidado jardín, donde la hierba era tan alta que rebasaba las rodillas de Ranma.

Una explosión destelló en el interior de la casa, haciendo volar uno que otro escombro.

Ranma tropezó junto con Akane en el instante en el que trató de cubrirse cuando un par de tablas se dirigieron peligrosamente hacia ellos, en el momento de la explosión. Cayó torpemente cerca de una roca, golpeándose la cadera.

Akane resbaló contra él. Uno de los escombros pasó peligrosamente cerca de su nuca. Volvió la vista en dirección a donde creyó haber oído el sonido de la explosión.

Su mirada estupefacta quedó clavada en lo que creyó que era la hoguera más grande que había visto en toda su vida. La habitación de la que habían salido ella y Ranma, al igual que el resto de la derruida casa, ardía ahora en llamas, iluminando el cielo oscurecido tras un inmenso mar de nubes.

--. . .Hirume. . .

Ranma hizo un esfuerzo por aferrarse a algún tronco o algo firme que le ayudase a ponerse en pie, pero la descomunal hierba y la envolvente penumbra de la noche no ayudaban en nada. Logró hacer apoyo en una rodilla y consiguió levantarse, llevándose un par de rasguños en un brazo a causa de un matorral que estaba junto a él.

--¿Akane? –llamó inútilmente y sin obtener respuesta—¡¡Akane!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El interior de la casa estaba a punto de venirse a bajo de un momento a otro, bajo las incandescentes llamas.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, lo primero que vio fue la lámpara de keroseno, rota por la mitad y cuyo flamable contenido había ido a parar hacia una de las cajas de cartón arrinconadas contra la pared, causando un verdadero infierno dentro de la casa.

Parte de lo poco que quedaba de su instinto humano de supervivencia le obligaba a salir. Pero había una cosa, algo. Una razón por la que debía entrar.

Alguien exhaló algo a sus espaldas. Una figura encorvada que se desplomó nuevamente sobre el entablillado piso.

--. . Ak. . .Akane. . .—resolló Hirume, a sus espaldas con una voz que subía y bajaba. Había terror en aquella voz, y también un horrible cansancio.

Los ojos de la chica se detuvieron ante una aterradora visión. Detrás de ella, se encontraba Hirume, en medio de un inmenso charco de color carmesí, con el brazo y costado izquierdo completamente destrozado. Una gruesa línea cruzaba en dirección transversal parte del cuello; una monstruosa marca hecha por las garrad de algo más grande y poderoso que un lobo.

. Akane sintió que su aliento y sus palabras se hubiesen congelado por completo.

--. .to. . .todavía . . . hay . . . una oportunidad. . .—jadeó Hirume, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba—. . .mátalo. .

--¿Q. . .qué?

Hirume tosió suavemente, y Akane vio que se hinchaba parte de lo que quedaba del costado.

--. . .aun. . .aun aquel. . .que es puro de corazón. . .puede convertirse en lobo. . .cuando la luna brilla en su cenit. . .y el acónito florece. . .

La tos se fue haciendo más fuerte y todo el cuerpo de Hirume se estremeció. Después su respiración se hizo ahogada. Miró a Akane con ojos castaños y hundidos, le cogió el brazo con unos dedos nudosos y grisáceos.

--p. . .perdóname. . .—exhaló y sonó un terrible estertor en las costillas de Hirume.

Abrió la boca de par en par, y tosió violentamente, brotando lágrimas en sus ojos. Cayó de bruces, sus nervudos músculos se estremecieron, y su carne tembló y se agitó bajo una capa de sudor. Akane vio que debajo de la desgarrada blusa, la espalda de Hirume se oscurecía con unos pelos castaños que brotaban de los poros. En cuestión de segundos, aquellos pelos cubrieron toda la espalda y hombros de Hirume, y se extendieron a los brazos, y brotaron de sus manos y dedos. Hirume levantó la cara, que también empezaba a cambiar., brotando sangre de la cada vez más larga mandíbula inferior. Los ojos se habían hundido más; los pelos de la cabeza eran más lisos y brillantes. Hirume se estremeció y su espina dorsal empezó a crujir y a retorcerse. Los restos de su ropa empezaban a desgarrarse. Una de largos colmillos se abrió para lanzar un aullido, una mezcla horrible de angustia animal y humana.

Akane apartó la mirada, pero aun podía oírle y eso era ya bastante malo. El alarido medio humano y medio lobuno se convirtió en un estridente y agudo aullido que estremeció a Akane.

Y entonces se oyó un silbido ahogado, como el de una máquina al perder vapor y detenerse. Tras unos últimos y roncos jadeos, se hizo el silencio.

Se armó de valor y entornó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Hirume. Dio un paso hacia atrás, llevándose una mano a la boca, tratando de ahogar un grito.

A un costado de ella, estaba el cuerpo de una loba de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros y ciegos. Su lengua pendía sobre un charquito de sangre. La pata derecha de atrás era todavía una pierna humana y los extremos de las dos patas peludas de delante eran dos manos humanas, con los dedos cerrados sobre una de las tablas del suelo, como si tratase de arrancarlas. Akane sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Aquellos dedos largos eran los que antes le habían estado sujetando del brazo.

Su mente, confundida y aturdida repetían en eco las últimas palabras de Hirume, como pérdidas en el vacío de algún lugar distante.

. . .aun aquel que es puro de corazón, puede convertirse en lobo cuando la luna brilla en su cenit y el acónito florece. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

BIEN. . .FALTA POCO. . .

SIGAN LEYENDO!


	12. Amar es como morir lentamente

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**CAPÍTULO 12**

"**AMAR ES COMO MORIR LENTAMENTE. . ."**

"_. . La venganza es un plato que se debe de tomar frío. . "_

Al principio Ranma no supo si había llegado o no a un callejón sin salida. Caminaba dificultosamente, esquivando las llameantes briznas de los escombros, tomando del brazo a una pálida Akane.

Asomó la cabeza para buscar otra salida, y se encontró cara a cara con una aparición de aspecto vengativo y cubierta de la cabeza a los pies de polvo y sangre.

. . .Velkaham

Akane se quedó estupefacta.

El descomunal hombre tenía un aspecto de los mil demonios y su gruesa gabardina estaba literalmente cubierta de sangre.

Los ojos inmisericordes de Velkaham escudriñaban el restante interior de la sala.

Dio un paso hacia Ranma, con un letal brillo ambarino en la mirada. El chico no se movió. Una de sus manos sostenía una pistola calibre 44 que había encontrado cerca de la entrada, y que probablemente las últimas manos en las que estuvo fueron las de Hirume, sintiéndola extraña entre sus dedos, simplemente porque él no era de esos tipos que acostumbran pelear armados. No. Sus armas siempre habían sido sus manos y piernas, pero esta vez, ésas serían sus últimas opciones.

Inmóvil y con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo endiablado, el inquebrantable guerrero Saotome levantó el brazo derecho, con el dedo índice rozando el gatillo y el pulgar apretando el cartucho con tal fuerza que éste comenzaba a ponerse morado.

El cañón quedó apuntando hacia el lado izquierdo de Velkaham.

Avanzó lentamente, y los azules ojos de Ranma sólo pudieron ver una sombra proyectándose sobre él. Su mano instintivamente accionó el gatillo, produciendo dos centellas plateadas que emergieron del interior de la pistola.

Dos grandes gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el entablillado, junto con la pistola que Ranma sostenía.

--¡¡NOOOO!

Akane se interpuso de un salto entre los dos, pero Velkaham la apartó de sí con un golpe colosal que la lanzó contra la pared opuesta. Se golpeó la cabeza contra los ladrillos y un hilo de sangre corrió por su sien. Se desplomó aturdida.

El berserker había tomado a Ranma por la garganta, levantándolo con una sola mano. En un vago intento por sobrevivir, el puño del chico estuvo a punto de impactarse en la quijada de Velkaham, pero la nudosa mano de éste lo detuvo, como si se hubiese adelantado a sus movimientos.

Ranma creyó tener una oportunidad; la energía del oponente. Y él sabía perfectamente cómo utilizarla a su favor. Logró mover el otro brazo, a pesar de sentir una agonizante falta de aire, y empujó el brazo extendido del berserker hacia él, y haciéndolo retroceder casi medio metro. Sus dedos dejaron de aprisionarle y el chico cayó de rodillas, esforzándose por no quedar inconsciente.

Con los colmillos al descubierto, Velkaham golpeó a Ranma contra una de las paredes. Se oyó un crujido de huesos y ladrillos destrozados, mientras de un solo movimiento, el cuerpo del chico era arrojado hacia uno montón de escombros y tablas astilladas.

Una mancha oscura osciló cerca de uno de sus brazos. Una de sus manos detuvo el ataque de Velkaham, y su otro brazo se lanzó hacia las costillas de éste. . .sin lograrlo.

Un trago de su propia sangre se atoró en la garganta de Ranma, en el momento en el que sintió el golpe de una zarpa al atravesar su costado. Algo cálido de color carmesí oscuro escurría a borbotones de su lado izquierdo y un dolor paralizante acudía a cada latido de su corazón. Incapaz de mantenerse en pie, cayó contra una pila de ladrillos.

Su cuerpo estaba tan rígido como un bloque de hielo y erizado por el dolor. Una de sus manos se aferró a uno de los andamios que sobrevivían en la estructura de la casa.

Tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Como una aterradora visión, una garra extendida aterrizó con la fuerza de un martillo sobre el inmenso agujero que había en el pecho de Ranma, justo en la zona del corazón.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El libro estaba abierto en la amarillenta página donde se encontraba la borrosa imagen de una planta de acónito.

La había estado observando una y otra vez como si ésta quisiese decirle algo. La preocupación y una estremecedora angustia la invadieron desde el instante en que su amado "airen" partió corriendo a milla por hora, hacia lo que según su criterio personal era una misión suicida.

Ahora temía, realmente temía, y esta vez no era por su acostumbrada obsesión hacia él. No. Ahora el temor le sobrecogía de la misma manera de la que cualquiera temería tras haberse embarcado en una mortal guerra.

--. . .No puede ser. . .—sus ojos seguían paseándose por las letras del libro con aire ausente.

Divagaba una y otra vez en varias escenas que su mente hacía tiempo que había olvidado y que con el asunto en derredor a Ranma habían salido a flote.

Una aldea desolada. Muertes. Varias muertes.

Ella aún era muy pequeña cuando lo escuchó, viniendo por parte de Cologne. Dos aldeas cercanas habían sido masacradas. ¿El atacante?. . .desconocido. ¿Los cuerpos? Mutilados, descuartizados, desmembrados.

Una cruel matanza a la luz de la luna llena.

--. . .no puede ser. . . –repitió.

La aterrada mirada de la amazona quedó plasmada en la escasa luz de la luna, oculta tras una negra nube de lluvia, filtrándose por la ventana del restaurante.

¡Estaba claro! Demasiado claro como para ignorarlo.

Luna llena.

Ranma.

Ella se levantó, dejando caer el libro al piso. Alguien gritó algo, pero sus oídos y su mente estaban cegados, girando en torno a una sola idea.

--¡¡Airen!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aunque estaba casi en coma, Akane sintió el tremendo impacto en su caída. Sus exhaustos músculos se vieron recorridos por una sacudida casi eléctrica.

Lanzó una mirada semi inconsciente a su alrededor, mientras una nueva oleada de temblores cataclísmicos sacudía su cuerpo.

Horrorizada, vio como Ranma caía junto con una avalancha de madera quemada y polvo, brutalmente hacia el suelo.

Oyó un golpe sordo, acompañado de un crujido de huesos.

Velkaham sonrió y se limpió las manos, como si hubiera terminado con una tarea sumamente desagradable. Se volvió hacia Akane. El rostro cenizo del berserker mostró una expresión nítida de convalecencia hacia ella. Los mechones de su hirsuto cabello se balanceaban al ritmo del cálido viento, dejando en descubierto sus ojos y su frente.

--No tiene caso que luches –la voz mezquina de Velkaham chirriaba infernalmente en sus oídos—Ambos somos parte de esto. . .

--. . .n. . .no. . .—Akane lo miró con odio. Su mente aturdida y mareada trajo consigo los últimos vestigios del ataque de Ranma contra aquel hombre. Sintió que su corazón pulsaba dolorosamente y unas agrias lágrimas surcaron por su mejilla izquierda—. . .Ranma. . .¡¿Qué. . .qué le has hecho!

Quiso levantarse, pero sus piernas se lo impidieron. Un ardor insoportable atenazaba parte de sus costillas.

Unos ojos bizarros e inmutables se detuvieron en la temblorosa figura de la chica.

--Sólo me necesitas a mi. . .

Akane apartó la mirada, con el rostro abrasado por unas inconsolables lágrimas de dolor. Una mano le tocó el hombro.

--Lo único que quiero es vida, Akane. . .—un aliento cálido y repugnante flotó cerca de ella.

Akane levantó la vista y se encontró con el semblante de Velkaham.

--. . .La continuación de mi especie. . . de nuestra especie. . .—resolló él. Ante la paralizada mueca de la chica, Velkaham apartó un mechón de su cabello, descubriéndose la parte izquierda de su rostro. Tres profundos surcos deformes cruzaban el ojo y párpados de Velkaham en dirección paralela.—Es lo único que pido. . .y tal vez, que pagues por lo que tu novio me hizo. . .

Ranma. . .

Esa noche, durante el ataque. Akane no lo recordaba con seguridad. Ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en el instante en el que él trató de defenderla. Esas tres líneas. Tres, igual que las astilladas puntas de la botella rota que Ranma le clavó a ese monstruo en el ojo. Ese monstruo que ella creyó que se trataba de. . .

--. . .Hirume. . .-debajo del tumulto y escándalo de sus propios huesos, pudo escucharse a sí misma gritando—¡¡Ella no fue! ¡¡Fuiste Tú!

Dos manos pálidas y temblorosas apresaron el cuello de Velkaham. Éste emuló una torcida mueca, al tiempo en que su mano derecha, en un fuerte y nudoso puño asestó un golpe atronador en el costado de Akane. La chica cayó entre las cenizas consumadas de una mesa. Su instinto de supervivencia le proclamaba a levantarse, pero su cuerpo, más absorto en el Cambio, tenía otros planes. Su sangre burbujeaba y fermentaba en sus venas y arterias. Los huesos rotos se retorcían y sacudían como si estuviesen poseídos por demonios. Una sensación pulsante de enorme intensidad discurría desde su dolorida cabeza hasta las profundidades de su cuerpo roto.

--Ahora sabes lo que soy. Y lo que eres. –Velkaham se acercó hacia ella, alargó una mano. Sus dedos, enrojecidos por la sangre derramada de su primer víctima, tocó la mejilla de Akane—Tu sitio está a mi lado. . .

Akane levantó una mirada llena de odio hacia el repulsivo berserker.

--. . .preferiría morir. . .

--Que así sea –dijo Velkaham, abandonando sus obscenas ilusiones. Su expresión desdeñosa no vaciló ni un instante.

Velkaham, como una escalofriante versión de un verdugo dispuesto a cumplir el suplicio de muerte de la agonizante humana, se detuvo, quedándose con la boca entreabierta. La cerró de golpe.

Akane logró ponerse en pie.

--Maldito. . .

Inmóvil, engulló la palabra siguiente, empujada por el aire que acababa de inhalar. Igual que hacía pocos minutos, el cuerpo de Akane se retorció, haciéndole arquear la espalda de manera agónica. Una estruendosa maraña de ideas sonaban más fuerte que las intensas llamaradas a su alrededor.

_Mátalo. . ._

_. . .aun aquel que es puro de corazón. . .puede transformarse en lobo cuando la luna llena está en su cenit y el acónito florece. . ._

Un blanco resplandor se filtró entre los innumerables huecos del techo. Una luz clara, en medio de un inmenso mar de penumbras. La luna llena comenzaba a reaparecer detrás de un nubarrón.

_. . .cuando la luna está en su cenit. . ._

Algo crujió en el techo, y una viga cayó entre ella y Velkaham.

_. . .es por tu vida. . .ahora o nunca. . ._

Akane esbozó la primera sonrisa auténtica en muchos meses, radiante y siniestra. Su rostro había empezado a resplandecer al otro lado de las llamas. Abrió la boca, y una dentadura de caninos e incisivos se mostró a la luz.

_Mátalo_.

Un gruñido atávico escapó de sus labios.

Velkaham respondió con unos ojos tan fríos e impenetrables como los de un tiburón. . .o un lobo.

El parpadeo de las llamas creaba un efecto hipnótico que se sumaba a la insólita escena de pesadilla que se estaba desarrollando dentro de las ruinas de la incendiada casa. Depredador contra depredador, empezaron a dar vueltas, una alrededor del otro, mostrando las garras y los colmillos demoníacos.

Bajo la luz pulsátil de las erráticas flamas, ambos empezaron a cambiar. La grotesca transformación resultaba sólo visible en rápidos y fragmentados atisbos.

Los músculos de Akane se estremecieron, expandiéndose junto con la piel, a una velocidad sobrehumana y reduciendo sus ropas a jirones. Un lustroso pelaje negro azul brotó en la piel pulsante mientras que un hocico de lobo sobresalía de su plano semblante.

Pelos castaños y oscuros, gruesos como escarpias cubrieron la cara, cabeza y manos de Velkaham. Saliva resbalando por unas mandíbulas inmensas y voraces, llenas de resplandecientes colmillos amarillos. Su cuerpo ganaba más altura y sus poderosos hombros se ensanchaban a la misma medida.

Con un gruñido horripilante, el gigantesco berserker se lanzó sobre Akane, como un voraz monstruo prehistórico. Sus inmensas zarpas le rozaron cerca del cuello. La loba de pelo negro-azul le esquivó ágilmente y respondió a contraataque clavando los colmillos en una de las orejas de él. Velkaham giró enloquecido y gruñendo furiosamente, tratando de arrojar a la joven hembra hacia aun lado. Pero Akane no le soltó.

Estaban enzarzados, mandíbula con mandíbula, rasgándose el uno al otro con las garras.

Velkaham le atrapó por el cuello, arrastrándola hacia atrás. Las uñas de Akane le desgarraron el hombro, en un desesperado intento por no ceder. Velkaham arqueó el cuerpo y clavó las garras en el lomo de la hembra. Ésta sintió como si le hubieran dado con un martillo, cayó de bruces y oyó que Velkaham resollaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Akane se dio la vuelta, llenando de aire los pulmones y se enfrentó a la bestia antes de que ésta pudiese saltar sobre su espalda.

Velkaham saltó hacia delante y Akane cayó bajo aquel cuerpo enorme, sin aliento y aturdida por el golpe. En la confusión que le producía el dolor, vio las fauces del berserker encima de ella, y los colmillos que se abrían para hacer presa en su semblante y arrancarle el pellejo y el músculo como un trapo.

Podía olerlo; sangre derramada de Hirume y de Ranma en su pelaje, sudor, odio, locura. . .

Akane abrió las mandíbulas en un movimiento instintivo y las cerró sobre el hocico del berserker; al tiempo en que levantaba la pata delantera izquierda, en un furioso arco y clavaba las uñas en uno de los iracundos ojos de Velkaham.

Este aulló cegado y sacudiendo la cabeza. Se levantó sobre las patas de atrás, tomó impulso y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre Akane, con toda la fuerza con la que su cuerpo era capaz. Las garras de Velkaham, largas como cuchillos de carnicero se clavaron en su nuca.

El berserker se preparó para asestar el golpe final.

Entonces, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y valiéndose de la única ventaja que tenía, clavó las uñas en el cuerpo del monstruo. Cinco líneas gruesas aparecieron en el pecho de Velkaham, y su sangre hirviendo manchó el pelaje del brazo de Akane. Las llamas se estaban avivando cada vez más y ella aún sentía un calor salvaje saliendo de la bestia que se retorcía y tiraba sobre ella, y supuso que parte del pelaje de éste debería de estarse quemando.

No sintió compasión alguna.

_. . .es ahora o nunca. . ._

Un zarpazo certero y definitivo arrojó al berserker hacia el borde de una pared.

_. . .mátalo. . ._

Velkaham estaba volviendo a levantarse. . ._arrastrándose_ sobre las patas. La sangre estaba fluyendo por su vientre y su pecho. Y a ella le seguía dando la impresión de que estaba sonriendo.

Le gruñó, con un jadeo desafiante y lleno de rabia. Por última vez, la moribunda ruina que había sido el descomunal cuerpo del berserker se abalanzó contra la hembra que había sido la causa de todas sus heridas. Akane se adelantó y volvió a hacer presa del cuello de Velkaham. Hundiendo los colmillos en la pelambre y en la carne, hasta los cartílagos y los huesos. La piel se desgarró con la facilidad de quien desprende un papel de envoltura. Se oyó un leve ruido sin importancia. . .el ruido que hubiera podido hacer un grano de uva al ser apretado suavemente con los dedos.

El impulso hacia delante de Velkaham la derribó, y un pegajoso riachuelo de sangre le estaba resbalando por el rostro. . .sangre suya y sangre de él.

Velkaham hizo el ademán de morderle el cuello. Akane notó el contacto de sus dientes y, con un entrecortado gemido final, extendió con fuerza las patas delanteras y le apartó a un lado. Velkaham cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Sus patas traseras estaban rascando la carcomida duela. Cada vez se movían menos. . .menos. . .hasta quedar inmóviles. El único ojo que le quedaba contempló enfurecido el ardiente cielo estival. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y la exhaló. Aspiró otra. Emitió un denso ronquido y, de repente, se le escapó de la boca un riachuelo de sangre.

Y después murió.

Akane se apartó renqueando, con los ojos nublados por la impresión y el dolor de la costilla rota le dejaba casi sin aliento.

El estómago le daba vueltas, con el olor dulce y nauseabundo de la sangre y la carne quemada.

Pero era libre. . .

Brotó un aullido estridente y sus últimas notas oscilaron en una deprimente mezcla de ira animal y llanto humano.

El cuerpo de Akane se estremeció y sus nervios vibraron como cuerdas de arpa. El Cambio se invirtió. El pelaje negro-azul comenzó a entrar en la piel con un ardor insoportable y el de su cabeza adquirió la textura de cabello humano. Los músculos se tensaron y se redujeron. Hubo un momento de agudo dolor que hizo que se le doblasen la s rodillas; la costilla rota se encogió, convirtiéndose de nuevo en una en la de una muchacha humana, pero seguía estando rota y por un momento se rozaron los bordes astillados contra la piel. Se sujetó el costado blanco y lampiño con dedos humanos, y cuando el dolor se hubo mitigado un poco, trató de erguirse. Akane se mantuvo sobre sus rodillas en medio de una niebla de vapor.

Sus manos temblaban mientras una mezcla de horror se impregnaba en su mente, rebobinando todo lo que había ocurrido.

Los latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en la cabeza monstruosamente. Su mirada quedó fija en el vacío, escuchando el eco de varias voces en medio de la nada.

_Velkaham. . ._

Un bulto amorfo y oscuro yacía a tres metros de distancia de donde estaba, consumiéndose lentamente por las innumerables brazas.

_¿Qué es lo que ha pasado. . .?. . .Hirume. . .ella está. . ._

Tragó en seco, con un sabor cálido y amargo. Una de sus manos buscó inconscientemente a tientas algún apoyo sobre el cual hacer fuerza para levantarse.

_. . .Ranma. . ._

La cabeza empezó a pulsarle con violencia. Un dolor le embistió y se apoderó de ella, un dolor mucho más agrio y cruel que el que producía el Cambio; era el amargo dolor de un corazón destrozado.

Entonces lo vio. Lo vio realmente y Akane Tendo se puso a gritar. Su voz resonaba en las paredes de aquella casa en la que ahora sólo la muerte vivía y andaba. Con los ojos desorbitados, la cara lívida y cubierta de lágrimas, Akane ahogó sus últimos gritos en un sollozo inarticulado.

Una sensación fría recorrió el dorso de su mano, y unos dedos temblorosos le sujetaron la muñeca.

Escondió la cara entre las manos y lloró, balanceando el cuerpo y pensando que haría cualquier cosa con tal de una segunda oportunidad.

Cualquier cosa.

--. . .Ak. . .Akane. . .

Cualquier cosa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shampoo dobló la curva que quedaba antes de llegar a los límites de Nerima y enseguida vio el humo. Pero no salía de una de las fábricas o edificios foráneos, sino de unas ruinas oscuras, que en algún tiempo llegaron a ser los cimientos de una casa.

Corría porque estaba más que preocupada por Ranma. Y ella era la única –aunque quizás Cologne sospechase algo- que sabía el porqué.

Había visto el semblante de la muerte en la desesperada mirada de él y ahora sentía que su mundo se tambaleaba. El aprecio que sentía ahora hacia Ranma era más que sus típicas y efusivas muestras de cariño. Necesitaba asegurarse de que él se encontrara bien, después de presenciar que la vida de éste se había tornado un infierno.

--¡¡¡Niña, detente! –gritó una voz cascada a lo lejos.

-¡¡NO!

Varias personas corrían hacia la casa, viendo a la amazona cruzar el jardín y acercarse hacia los restos de la puerta principal. Un bastón encallado se interpuso en su camino. Cologne se había adelantado y le increpó en un brazo con el bastón, haciéndola retroceder inmediatamente. Y justo a tiempo, ya que al momento el cristal central de una de las ventanas de la entrada estalló y las llamas salieron violentamente por el hueco.

--¡¿Qué demonios era lo que pensabas hacer! –la anciana detuvo su magullado rostro lleno de arrugas en la devastada expresión de su bisnieta.

Los ojos de la amazona se llenaron de las lágrimas de una tristeza infinita, tan profunda como el calor que impregnaba el ambiente.

En menos de un minuto, habían acudido media docena de personas, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. Ahora estallaron las ventanas, haciendo volar astillas de cristal por los aires. Entre el crepitar del fuego, se escuchó gritar a alguien, con una especie de optimismo chillón y absurdo:

--¡Arderá hasta los cimientos! ¡Seguro arderá hasta los cimientos! ¡si hay alguien dentro es demasiado tarde!. . .

Cologne abrió la boca para gritarles si habían llamado a los bomberos, pero en aquel momento empezó a oir el sonido lejano de las sirenas. Muchas sirenas. Habían llamado a los bomberos, pero el tipo desconocido tenía razón: la casa iba a arder hasta los cimientos. Las llamas salían ya por media docena de huecos, y la fachada frontal tenía una membrana de fuego casi transparente sobre la pintura blanca.

Estuvo a punto de obligar a Shampoo a irse de allí, entonces captó algo de reojo. Allí, donde el verde pálido de la hierba lindaba con la oscura franja del horizonte, Cologne divisó algo que se movía. Fue una sombra que se arrastraba dificultosamente, a simple vista estaba erguida.

Bajo el resplandor rojizo de las llamas, la figura de un muchacho caminaba cojeando y sujetándose el abdomen con una mano. Su camisa estaba revestida de sangre y llevaba una bandana amarilla en la cabeza. La sombra cayó al suelo, y la anciana reconoció al joven, teniendo cierta incredulidad con lo que sus ojos veían.

--¡Ryoga! –Cologne llegó hasta donde el muchacho yacía inconsciente, en medio de un charco de sangre derramada. La anciana volteó hacia su bisnieta—¡éste chico necesita ayuda! ¡¡Shampoo!

El techo de la casa se desplomaba a pedazos, haciendo crujir todo lo que restaba en el interior. Las avivadas flamas se reflejaron serpenteando en los ojos de la amazona.

--Ranma. . .

Su voz se apagó con un suspiro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--. . .no puedo. . . –dijo para sus adentros y para él.

Diminutas gotas de sangre entremezclada con sudor y cenizas, resbalaban por una espalda abrazada protectoramente por unos brazos fuertes e incondicionales. Una cálida lágrima cayó en la mejilla derecha de Ranma, resbalando por su mentón. Unos ojos ámbar, salvajes y humanos al mismo tiempo, estaban prendados a los suyos. Levantó una mano dirigiéndola hacia el rostro de una joven de cabello corto, acurrucada temerosamente entre su cuello, acariciándole los hirsutos cabellos negro azules. Su vista se nublaba por instantes, mientras el aliento iba y venía a través de sus pulmones destrozados.

Akane se había dejado caer a su lado. Sus propias y graves heridas quedaron olvidadas mientras sus brazos se aferraban al destrozado cuerpo de Ranma.

--. . .es. . .la única manera. . . –el chico jadeó, tratando de mantener el aliento como si fuese el último.

--. . .Ranma. . .no puedo hacerlo. . .

Ranma exhaló, olvidándose de lo mucho que necesitaba controlar la respiración. Las imágenes se tornaron borrosas, sintiendo el frío aliento de la muerte en la nuca.

--. . .necia. . .—sonrió él, con unos labios pálidos—. . .no quiero perderte. . .

**_Amar, es el suplicio, crimen y castigo que enfrentan dos almas que nacieron para estar juntas._**

--Ranma. . .yo. . .—su mente estaba nublada por el envolvente calor.

--. . .por. . .favor. . .

El rostro de la chica se contrajo de incertidumbre. La mano de él atrajo su rostro hacia el cuello.

--. . .Te amo. . .

Akane se quedó unos instantes mirando a los azules ojos de un rostro al que ella había aprendido a amar a su manera. Un rostro que le era indiferente hacía un millón de años atrás, cuando su vida solía ser una simple y ordinaria existencia humana. Ese baka, orgulloso, insensible y arrogante que había conocido, y que no fue capaz de evitar el infierno en el que se convirtió su vida, sin hacer nada.

Nada, excepto. . .dar su vida por ella.

_**Amar, es tener la maldición más pura de la especie humana.**_

El fulgor del fuego se incrementó. Diversos trozos de madera y tierra cayeron alrededor de ellos. Los músculos del chico no cedieron, aferrándose dentro de un mar de agonía, al cuerpo de la única mujer a la que realmente amaba.

Durante un instante conmovedor, Ranma logró mirar los apesadumbrados ojos de ella, y entonces los suyos, ensangrentados, giraron en sus cavidades y quedaron en blanco.

Rendida ante un profundo anhelo que no se había atrevido a reconocer antes, ni siquiera a sí misma, Akane abrió la boca y hundió los dientes en la garganta de Ranma. Los últimos escombros se derrumbaron, y las llamas ascendieron. En medio del fuego de dos corazones empeñados en vivir, ante toda adversidad.

_**Amar. . .es como morir lentamente. . .**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

. . .ésto aun no es todo, estimados lectores otakus. . .¡¡LEAN EL EPÍLOGO Y SABRÁN A QUE NOS REFERIMOS EXACTAMENTE!

ATTE. LOU & PAO CHAN


	13. Epílogo

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este fan fiction es sólo una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

L.O.U. & Pao-chan Fanfictions

**EPILOGO**

La puerta se abrió, después de un barullo ensordecedor que hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas como si estuviese en el ojo de un huracán.

Antes le era más difícil despertarse, a causa de las constantes pero reconfortantes dosis de morfina que le administraban desde hace días. Ahora, su cuerpo se estremecía con un rumor silenciosamente agudo, justo en su cadera, y lo mismo ocurría cuando respiraba.

Preguntas, ¡por Kamisama! Nunca en su vida había respondido a tantas preguntas, pero en esta ocasión, y a pesar de su despistada conciencia, su mente y sus recuerdos se negaron al impulso de guardarse el relato para sí mismo.

¿Qué más daba, se decía una y otra vez. Si nada de esto cambiará. ¡Nada!

Y de momento, supuso que otra vez tenía que enfrentarse ante aquel remolino de preguntas, en el instante en el que la puerta permitió el ingreso de alguien más.

A primer vistazo, supuso que se trataba de uno de aquellos hombres de bata blanca que le habían salvado la vida.

Se equivocó. No era la silueta de algún doctor o enfermera, sino la de una joven de aproximadamente diecisiete años, y cabello corto.

Ryoga Hibiki se sobresaltó ligeramente, tratando de sentarse sobre aquella dura cama de hospital. Su vista nublada sólo distinguió una figura amorfa dirigiéndose hacia él.

Trató de decir algo, abrió la boca pero no salió nada. La sombra se aclaró, cuando la luz que se filtró por la ventana e iluminó los rasgos de la mediana de los Tendo.

Nabiki estaba ataviada con una blusa de cuello alto y una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Ambos de color negro.

A pesar de su febril mareo, Ryoga supo el porqué.

--Parece que ya estás mejor. . .—el rostro de Nabiki estaba pálido y sus ojos levemente húmedos. Los labios se movieron espasmódicamente y Ryoga tardó algún tiempo en darse cuenta de que la chica trataba de sonreír—Que bueno.

Su mirada y su atención se centraron en el aire ausente que había en el semblante de la joven, y de manera inconsciente preguntó algo que hizo sentir a Nabiki como si le apuñalaran fuertemente en el corazón.

--¿Han. . .encontrado algo?. . .—musitó él, con un silbido en el pecho recién suturado y vendado.

--Hoy sepulté a mi hermana. . .—respondió Nabiki, como si su cuerpo y su mente estuviesen en otra parte.

Los ojos se le llenaron de unas lágrimas que había intentado reprimir hace dos horas. Pero esta vez, se desbordaron, y el aparentemente inquebrantable semblante de Nabiki Tendo sucumbió ante un torrente de silencioso llanto.

--¡El fuego lo consumió todo! –dijo—Todo. . . Akane. . . Ranma. . .removieron las cenizas, pero no encontraron nada. . .

Breves fragmentos pasaron por la mente de Ryoga. Su primer recuerdo fue cuando logró abrir los ojos, observando el blanco techo de una sala de terapia intensiva. Alguien le murmuró algo, pero por ahora, sólo lo recordaba en palabras cortadas. La cadera rota. Un pulmón perforado. Laceraciones en todo el cuerpo.

_. . .Bakkusai Tenketsu. . ._

Dos horas después, tres sujetos de la policía llegaron. Estuvieron haciendo preguntas, pero no expresaron sospechas. Uno de ellos comentó que los escombros seguían calientes y no los habían removido. Y de ahí, hasta ahora, el interrogatorio fue igual para él, solo que esta vez era por parte de los Tendo, los Saotome y Cologne.

Después de esos atormentadores días, Ryoga no volvió a recordar aquella infernal batalla. . .salvo en sueños, esos sueños que sólo se tienen de madrugada, en los que sentía que algo enorme pasaba por su lado, algo que iba a tocarle y que después, en el último segundo, retiraba su mano inhumana.

Algo, con unos grandes ojos amarillos que brillaban como faros antiniebla.

_. . .El fuego lo consumió todo. . ._

Una de sus manos se apoyó en uno de los brazos de Nabiki, en un gesto de compasión.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, retumbando en sus adoloridas arterias. Un calor húmedo cruzó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los últimos vestigios del mes de febrero fueron borrados por el húmedo temporal de lluvias de primavera. Un mes que quedó grabado en los habitantes de Nerima como la temporada más fría y devastadora que se pudiese recordar. Una estación que fue llamada por más de un encabezado de prensa como "La tragedia Invernal de Nerima", ocasionada inicialmente por las muertes de varios animales domésticos, y luego la de un estudiante de preparatoria, todos ellos a manos de un supuesto animal salvaje. El tétrico mes concluyó con el incidente de un incendio a las afueras de la ciudad, en el que después sólo encontraron los restos de dos cuerpos mutilados e incompletos, y los cuales fueron identificados por los forenses como pertenecientes a alguna especie de animal.

La policía y algunos rescatistas removieron las cenizas, esperando encontrar rastro alguno de dos jóvenes desaparecidos. Nada. Todo recuero y pertenencias yacían bajo grandes montículos negros. Los escombros y probablemente los cuerpos se habían carbonizado completamente.

Un macabro incidente que sucumbió a la pequeña ciudad, trayendo consigo el dolor de dos familias.

Varios periódicos plasmaron el hecho en sus primeras planas, luego la nota se volvió ocasional en algún noticiario y finalmente quedó olvidada para la mayoría de la gente, como suele ocurrir con todas las malas noticias.

--. . .aunque sólo han pasado tres meses desde entonces.—dijo un hombre de rostro macilento, oculto tras una descuidada barba.

--mm. . .si, creo recordarlo, o haber leído algo así en uno de los diarios de Tokio –respondió otro tipo, embotado por la conversación. Era un campesino, proveniente de uno de los diversos pueblecitos aledaños a Osaka—Esas cosas lo hacen pensar a uno, ¿no?

El otro hombre sólo le asintió con la cabeza. El campesino miró distraídamente hacia el cielo.

--será mejor que me dé prisa, antes de que anochezca –dijo tomando un saco grande repleto de víveres, y llevándolo a cuestas. Se dirigió en dirección a un sendero solitario que atravesaba una zona boscosa y oscura.

Siguió andando, y aunque el otro sujeto le llamaba, entró en el bosque sin volver la cabeza. Durante varios segundos pudo distinguirse el parpadeo del saco color paja entre los árboles, y luego desapareció al igual que la luz de la tarde.

Nunca más volvieron a verle.

Un cielo azul cobalto resplandeció por el leve destello de una luna, tan blanca y redonda como una moneda de plata.

Luna llena.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_. . .Hambre. . ._

Un ardor incontrolable atenazó sus entrañas. Lo conocía muy bien, y una parte inconsciente le daba la impresión de que se estaba acostumbrando a esto.

Casi como. . .como una segunda naturaleza.

Sus brazos temblaban, a pesar estar sujetos a algo. ¿Qué era exactamente? ¿Una soga? No. Esa cosa producía un ruido seco y pesado al halarlo. Metálico.

Sus músculos vibraban, se detenían y volvían a estremecerse, haciendo que las costuras de sus desgastadas ropas saltaran y se desprendieran como si fuesen de papel. Sus manos sujetaron un vientre que comenzaba a cubrirse de un pelo hirsuto, abundante y de un brillante color negro-azul.

Entreabrió la boca, exhalando un gemido gutural.

Tendida, entre la espesa maleza, la figura de una hermosa joven de cabellos cortos se retorcía en medio de punzantes chasquidos de músculos y nervios. Perdiendo su simetría, descomponiéndose y volviéndose una forma monstruosa. Antropomorfa.

(¡Clic!)

El clic sonó dentro de su cabeza. Era el sonido de una cadena al desprenderse.

Levantó la vista, aturdida por la agonía que recorría cada una de sus células. Un muchacho alto y de cabellos tan negros como la noche, desató la cadena que le aprisionaba. El otro extremo de ésta estaba atado aun a la muñeca izquierda de él, y sin el menor esfuerzo también la desprendió, dejándola caer al suelo.

Se inclinó hasta donde estaba ella, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y pudo ver que los ojos azul grisáceos del joven adquirieron poco a poco una tonalidad ámbar. El destello de unos poderosos incisivos asomó entre la comisura de sus labios.

La voz de Ranma sonó con el eco estridente de un rugido.

--. . .vamos, mi amor. . .yo también tengo hambre. . .

**F I N**

**-----------------------------------------**

_**-----------------------------------------**_

UNA HISTORIA MÁS QUE LLEGA A SU FIN. . .Y DE SEGURO SE PREGUNTARÁN. . .¿ESTE ES EL FINAL? PUES TANTO PAO COMO YO (LOU) CREEMEOS KE ES LO MÁS JUSTO.

GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE DESVELARON Y EMBELESARON CON NUESTRA HISTORIA, SIENDO QUE ES UNA DE LAS TRAMAS MÁS PARANÓICAS Y PROBABLEMENTE DE LAS MÁS AJENAS AL CÓMICO UNIVERSO DE RANMA ½ Y QUE AÚN ASÍ SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE ESTAR MES A MES Y TEMPORADA CON TEMPORADA LEYENDO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN.

AGRADECEMOS A **UNMA** (POR SUS ACERTIVAS CRÍTICAS) A **EL GRAN KAIOSAMA** (POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVO CUANDO PAO NECESITÓ MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE REVIEW O COMENTARIO), A **ALISON** POR SU INCONDICIONAL APOYO, PESE A SUS LAGUNAS MENTALES (JEJE, NO FINJAS "DORY"), A **SHIRO**, **ADES,** **JADE SAOTOME, JIRAIYA-SAMA** Y TODO EL RESTO DE NUESTROS LECTORES CONSTANTES.

Y POR PARTE DE LOU. . .¡GRACIAS A **EDGARITO** Y A **ALMA**, Y ELLOS SABEN POR QUÉ!. . .JEJE Y A** KARISAURIA** POR NO ESTORBARME (O)

ASI KE CON ESTO NOS DESPEDIMOS. . .Y ESPEREMOS CONTINUAR CON OTROS PROYECTOS IGUAL DE EXITOSOS QUE ÉSTE.

LOU. . . .& PAO CHAN. . . .¡ON THE ROAD AGAIN!


End file.
